Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness
by Phantomvenom20
Summary: Amatsuchi Hikaru was just an average boy with an average backpack. Kurokami Yoko was a genius girl with strict parents and a harsh life. Both has lost something precious in their life. Eventually they have to overcome hardships until fate brought them together. However fate has more in store for them as they get tangled up with the TSAB's new threat.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 2 Original characters.**

**Author's note: Don't expect fast updates out of me, because I write when I can.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Prologue**

My name is Amatsuchi Hikaru. I'm 18 and under the training of Commander Vita. I first found out about the TSAB when I was 11 years old, so I'll start my story from there. I used to live in America during my childhood. I list my father at the age of 5. My mother and aunt worked a lot to keep the house, my father bought after their marriage, from foreclosure, so I was often alone in the house. After my father's death, I learned to live on my own so I wouldn't cause my family any trouble. One day when I was walking home from school, I decided to take a shortcut home, which involved several alleyways. When I walked through the last alley, I heard a shuffling noise behind me. Being the curious kid that I was, I turned around and looked for the source of the sound.

I saw a small bundle of dirty black blankets shifting around. I smiled at the thought that there would be a litter of kittens or puppies that I can convince my mother to take care of. Instead, I found a girl around my age. She had long black hair with dirt and leaves, pale skin with some cuts and bruises, torn black dress, some that was as bandages, and feet with cuts and blisters that was wrapped with the dress' torn pieces. What caught my attention were her eyes. Heterochromatic eyes. One gold and one silver. We both stared at each other for a while. There were many questions going through my mind. _'Why are you here?'_, _'Where's your family?'_ instead what came out of my mouth was, "Will you be my friend?" I smiled honestly. She stared at me and nodded silently. Grinning, I took her hand, "Then let's go to my place and play."

I lead her to my house before she can answer. For a second, I swore that I saw tears in her eyes. When we got to my house, I kicked off my shoes and lined them up by the door. "You should take a bath. Take your time and I'll bring some of my clothes. The bathroom is up the stairs, first door on the left." I watched her walk to the bathroom with a limp. I felt bad so I helped her up the stairs. 'I wonder how bad she hurt her feet.' I left her in the bathroom while I left to get my clothes.

I got a shirt and a basketball shorts I use as PJs, I knocked on the door, "Is it ok for me to come in?" I remembered that she didn't talk to me so I added, "Splash once for yes, two for no." I listened quietly and heard two soft splashes then one a few seconds later. Our father had the bathroom made Japanese style so there was another door that lead to the tub. I placed the clothes next to the hamper and noticed that her clothes were tossed into the trash bin. I didn't ask her anything about it. "I'm going to make something to eat. Come down when you're ready."

I learned to cook from my mother when I was 7. When she started to work more, I had taught myself so I wouldn't burden her and I can have some food ready for when my mother and aunt came home late. I didn't know what kind of food she liked, so I made some veggie omurice (fried rice inside a layer of egg that makes it look like an omelet). My mother always emphasized eating vegetables for nutrition. I hated them, so I found a way to make the taste bearable. I set the food down and began washing dishes as I waited for the girl to come down. When I finished, I heard a loud but cute growling. I turned and saw her standing by the door, sniffing the air with her stomach growling. _Gyurururururu_.

I smiled and walked to her. "Ready to eat?" She nodded quickly and walked with me to the table. We sat down and clapped, "Itadakimasu!" I said. Since she followed the suite, figured that she was raised in a Japanese home or at least in the mannerism. I watched her eat her food happily or at least that's what it looked like. I haven't seen her make any type or facial expression at all except for that poker face of hers. I ate slowly and watched as she sighed and rubbed her stomach. She clapped her hands and I'm pretty sure that was "Goushou sama deshita", I thought. She looked around the room as she waited for me to finish. When I finished I took both plates and left them on the sink. "Wait in the living room." I told her. I ran to my room and took out a small whiteboard that I used when I was learning to write Japanese. I came back with the board and dry-erase marker. "Here. This way we can talk if you don't want to talk." She nodded, took it and wrote ", "What is that?"

She pointed to the altar in the room. I smiled a bit, "That's my dad. My mom told me he died when I was 5. I wanted to introduce to you to him as my first friend." She wrote, "First friend?" I nodded. "You seemed like we shared something, so I called you a friend, I didn't have time to play with others," I smiled happily, "So you're my first friend." She just looked at me, put the white board and marker down and paid respects to my dad. I did the same until I felt a tugging on my sleeve. I looked at the white-board, "I feel sleepy." I got up, "Yea, let's go to sleep. I made my mom's and aunt's ~~~." I yawned. I rubbed my eyes and helped her up. "I remembered. We haven't given each other our names yet. I'm Amatsuchi Hikaru." I held out my hand. She wrote, "Kurokami Yoko" and bowed.

I bowed as well, took her hand and lead her to my room. That was when I gained a "younger sister". A month later, (she stayed at home with my mother's consent) her parents came to our home with angry faces and a threatening aura. I talked it out with them, with Yoko-chan hiding behind me, and almost convinced them to let her stay. They kept yelling at me, wanted to force Yoko to come home and they mentioned something I didn't know about. "If your useless brother were here, you would be more obedient to him than you are with us!" her mother yelled. It was that comment that shut me up. However, what convinced them wasn't me, but Yoko. It was the first time I heard her voice.

"No….." she said quietly. "What did you say?" both her parents said with the same shocked tone in their voices. She looked at me, the person who became her friend and on the verge of tears, and glared with her stony face at her parents. "I am not going home… I want to stay… with Nii-sama…" she said. "Sora-nii-sama wasn't….useless." Tears started to form. "Sora-nii-sama was kind…he was always nice to me. Just like Hikaru-nii-sama. *sniff* so I'm not going back!" They both looked at me then her. "Fine, we'll pay for her living expenses, but you'll regret not coming home." Both of them left, seeming relieved like they got rid of a pest. She, then gained an "older brother." When the school year started, she had been transferred to my class. She didn't feel comfortable unless she was with me or at least if I'm around. She gained a few friends that had defended her when a swarm of classmates pestered her with questions. I smiled at the fact that she's opening up a little; however who knew that our lives will be disturbed by something else and be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1 First Battle

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: Don't expect fast updates out of me, because I write when I can. I forgot to add that this is the first fanfic I have started.**

**I'll show some character intro for Hikaru-kun and Yoko-chan. This is temporary as they do get older. I'll release more info on them once they graduate highschool. Don't worry, readers. You don't have to wait for long. :D **

**Hikaru Amatsuchi**

**Age: 11.**

**Height: 4'5"**

**Personality: Honest, hard-working (for an 11 year old at least), cares about his family and friends.**

**Appearance: Long bangs, Long hair tied in a small ponytail. (Yoko-chan and other girls love to mess with his hair). He has caramel brown eyes.**

**Yoko Kurokami**

**Age: 10**

**Height: 4'2"**

**Personality: Quiet, Loves cute things and won't hesitate to hug or follow them, doesn't speak due to the strictness of her parents, uses a whiteboard to communicate, sometimes talks to Hikaru normally. Rarely shows emotions on her face.**

**Appearance: Short bangs, shoulder-length black hair, collects and wears different hairclips. Heterochromia. Left eye: Gold. Right eye: Silver.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 1**

One day, Yoko-chan and I were playing at the nearby park. We had packed snacks and juice in my backpack for breaks or if we get hungry or thirsty. We played in the sandbox, slide, playhouse that had a "fireman's pole" **(you know the ones you slide down)**. "_Yoko-chan changed a lot during these short months. She talks to me sometimes instead of relying on her whiteboard._" Yoko-chan took my hand and led me to the swing set. "_I can tell she's happy. Well as long as she's happy, I'm happy as well. I'll keep protecting her until she can stand on her own_" At that moment, I didn't know how true my words were going to be. I sensed something evil, I pulled her back into my arms as she reached out for the chains and jumped back, or rather stumble back into the floor. Just then, some kind of acid-green laser passed by and destroyed the swing set. We got up quickly and heard nothing. "_This is weird. There was some breezes going on while we were playing. Something's not right._"

I looked around to find out where the laser came from, slowly but surely I found a strange hooded figure crouching on a tree branch. The person was holding some kind of metal pole with a large purplish orb at the end. I slowly backed away with Yoko-chan behind me. She gripped my shirt tightly and whispered, "Nii-sama…..Scared." I felt her hands quivering and replied, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok. I'll protect you." The person dropped their hood and jumped off the branch. "Tch. Damn brat." The person was a male with short silver hair and a scar that left him blind in one eye. He gave off a weird feeling. "_I don't like this. We have to escape._" I grabbed Yoko-chan's hand and we ran the opposite direction. "Awwwww….itty bitty brats want to play tag? Well how about you play with my pets instead?" We eventually hit some kind of invisible wall. I turned around to see some kind of glowing circle appear under him. "…_wa….po…..r?_" I heard a voice and looked around. "_What_ Four shadows came out and appeared next to him in the form of some kind of dog. "Hey boys. Guess what time it is? It's feeding time. Sick 'em!" All four dogs came running after us. We jumped out of the way at the last minute. They slammed into the wall and tumbled over each other. It gave us time to run. "*gasp* Yoko-chan….*gasp* whatever happens. Don't look back." She nodded frantically as she ran behind me. "Kyaa!" I stopped and saw her on the floor. She sat up, holding her scraped knee and turned around with wide eyes to see the dogs after her with wide drooling maws. "YOKO-CHAN!" I yelled.

"_I won't make it. I'm going to fail my promise to her. I want to protect her. I need power!_" I started to run then time stopped as a figure appear before me. The figure seemed familiar but I can't remember from where. "_Shall I lend thee mine power?_" "Yes! Please! Whatever you have, let me power your power." "_Thou shall use mine power for evil?_" "No! I just want to protect my friend! My sister!" "_Very well. I shall give thee mine power_." The figure rubbed my head and my body began to glow. When time resumed, I had a vest, fingerless gloves, shorts, metal shoes and a giant hammer in my hands. I didn't know how this happened and didn't care but right now I have to save my sister. Just when all four dogs pounced at her, I appear in front of them and swung the hammer as hard as I could. It caught the first one in midair and the other followed one after another as they all were hit by the hammer into the sandbox area. Yoko-chan looked up at me with a slight blush on her face. "Ni…Nii-sama. Ka…Kakoi."

I looked down at myself and examined the clothes I had. The shoes were actually had armor around the toes and my heel. The heel armor had some kind of openings that was sucking in some blue and black air into it. My shorts had a yellow and black belt on my left and on my right was a large pocket or rather pouch since it stuck out more than a pocket. My vest had two normal pockets as well. "_What's with all these pockets?_" My gloves had some kind of yellow orbs on them. The hammer itself was actually taller than when Yoko-chan tried riding my shoulders, but lighter than it looked. "_Maybe around 8-9 feet?" _The entire outfit had a black with yellow trim color scheme. "Kyaa….Nii-sama. They're coming back" Yoko-chan squeaked out. Just when I turned, I was staring into the maw of one of the dogs while the others circled around. I cleared my mind and immediately back flipped with the hammer smashing its jaw mid-flip. I landed on the head of the dog behind Yoko, burying its head into the ground, leaving behind a crater and a struggling body. "_Are my clothes that heavy? Or is it the hammer? It's all light too me._" I ran toward the third and fourth as they decided to make me their target. I smiled and jumped at them. "Let's see how you like being pounced on!" I swung the hammer down, but twisted my body so it hit the dog on the left into the air and slammed the one on the right into the ground when I completed the full swing landing on my feet. I held it like a baseball bat and smashed the falling dog towards the sky. "Homerun!" clapped Yoko-chan with her poker face. "_Master. Beseech Yoko-oujo-chan to take cover within me._" A female voice rang in my head. "_Who are you?_" I asked. "_We shall converse when the sun rises. Quickly!_" One part of the hammer opened up. "Yoko-chan! Quick hide inside here." She tilted her head in curiosity. "Onegai, Yoko-chan. Trust me on this."

She got up and walked toward me. I kneeled and check her knee. "Don't worry. When we go home, I'll cover it. Please bear with it for now." She nodded quietly and gave me a quick hug. "Stay safe." She whispered. I helped her climb in as the dogs started to recover. "Mass confirmed. Adjusting user data." The hammer declared as it released some steam. "Tch. A Belkin weapon? So the brat is a Knight Brat. Hmmmm….hammer wielder. Kid-like stature. Oi! Are you Vita, Knight of the Iron Hammer, of Section 6!?" I tilted my head. "Who's Vita?! What's Section 6?!" He clicked his tongue. "Being cheeky, huh brat?! Fine. I'll beat the answers out of you and kill that girl you're protecting!" I glared at him and readied my weapon. He held up his hands, his pets disappear into the shadows and returned to where they came. "Time for the fun and games to end, kid!" He made a circle with weird scribbles around the edges appear. "_I don't know what he's doing. I'm actually scared. I don't feel good right now. I can't move._" The courage I had from fighting his pets was gone in a flash like cold water was poured all over me. "_Master, if I may. Can I take over for a bit? Just leave it to me._" My hammer spoke to me in my mind. "_How did you change the way you talk? Never mind, tell me later. Please. I can't move right now._" I was literally shaking.

The man sneer at the sight of my shaking body. "Finally feeling scared?! I thought Vita was tougher than this. Apparently he's just some wannabe superhero." It felt like I was just standing on the sidelines as my hammer took over my body. My body took a stance and lowered itself and flipped the hammer, opening up the other compartment. "Be a good kid and die!" He unleashed a large laser beam like before. Instead of moving my body stood still, hammer ready. I closed my eyes at what was going to happen. Instead of feeling pain or losing consciousness, I heard steam being released. I opened my eyes and saw that the compartments on my heels and hammer are absorbing the light until it was gone. "Huh?! What the hell happened! Why are you still standing and why is there so much steam?!" My body crouched lower into an almost runner's stance. "Don't you dare insult my Master!" I don't remember much. All I remember was the sound of a cannon or some kind of deafening explosion and then Yoko-chan crying, "Nii-sama! Don't die! Please! Don't leave me alone!" "_Ah. She's ok. I'm glad. Don't worry, Yoko-chan. I'll always watch over you. You have Mom and Oba-san and our friends at school. Please don't cry. You should smile. I think you'll be prettier with a smile on your face. Please smile…_" I fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 Awakening

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 2 Original characters.**

**Author's note: Don't expect fast updates out of me, because I write when I can. I'll show some character intro for Hikaru-kun and Yoko-chan.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a bed. My body felt heavy as I tried moving my arms and legs. Sadly, the only thing I can move is my head. I slowly looked around the room. "_Weird. This isn't my room? Where am I? What happened?_" "_You are aboard the TSAB Arthra, Master." _Said a familiar voice. "_Are you my backpack? I see so I'm still alive. Youkata…_" I felt a tight grip on my arm and looked to see Yoko holding my arm tightly in her sleep. The area around her eyes were a bright red, which shows that she was crying a lot. "_Yes, Master. An Enforcer who was assigned to arrest the person who attacked us help us. Yoko-ojou-sama thought you were dead. You didn't respond, but you were still breathing. You were on the brink of death and wouldn't have died if she didn't help us._" The backpack said. "_She? Who's she?_" I asked. "I'm sorry to drop in but I was the one that saved you."

A cute blonde-haired girl walked in. She smiled gently. "My name is Fate T. Harlaown. I'm an Enforcer for the TSAB and in charge of the case involving a member of the Magnus Syndicate. I don't know why, but they had a bounty on your friend's head." I nodded silently. She sat by my side and stroked my hair. "I'm glad you're okay. Your friend there begged me to save you. She really cares about you." I nodded smiling gently. "_Ano…Fate…-san?" _I asked. "Ah yes. We can talk with telepathy, please don't strain yourself" She replied. "_Thank you._" I watched as she reached over to stroke Yoko's cheek. She smiled, but for some reason I see something deeper than that smile wants to show. "_Thank you for saving us. What happened while I was out?_" I asked. Fate sits up again. "Well let's see. I had to hold back your friend here while the medical team examined you. She's pretty strong for someone like her. She doesn't talk much, though." She smiled sadly. "_Don't feel bad about it, please. Yoko-chan is normally like that. It happened cause of what had happened with her parents. She's shy in front of strangers, but she's a good girl. Don't take it to heart._"

Fate tilted her head with curiosity as soon as I mentioned that Yoko had parental trouble. I explained Yoko's situation to Fate, who widened her eyes a bit afterwards. "Oh…so that's why. Poor girl. She's the same as me." She reached over and stroked Yoko's hair. Her smile is now more gentle and sympathetic. I saw Yoko slowly open her eyes and I turned my head to smile at her. Her poker face didn't show anything but her eyes says it all. She jumped on top of me as she hugged me as tightly as she can. Fate smiled as some tears escaped her eyes. "_Fate-san?_" I called out. She wiped the tears away. "Yes?" "_Is it possible that you can take her in? She's gonna need a mother figure and well…my mother and aunt can't be there for her, but they did give her a home to come to._" She looked at me with the same eyes and curiosity like when I explained Yoko's situation. "_Ah, right. My father passed away when I was younger and I'm living with my mother and aunt in America. Both of them are trying hard to keep the house by working multiple jobs so I was on my own. Well, at least until I met Yoko-chan._" I smiled. Fate's heart was touched by the fact we both are faced with hardships but bare through it with smiles. She hugged both of us until Yoko gently pushed Fate and tilted her head. Fate looked at her with surprise. "_Ah. Ano…can you give her something to write with? I think she wants to say something._" She nods, wiping more tears off her face as she gets up to get a notepad and pen from the room.

Fate came back and handed Yoko the notepad and pen. She rapidly wrote down. _Please let us go home. I want to go home. I don't want to be here. I'm scared_. _Leave Hikaru-nii-sama alone. Onegai. _Yoko looked at Fate with frightened eyes. "_Yoko-chan. Can you please tell her that I'll be ok and you're not a bad person? Although she won't believe you unless I said it._" I felt my arms slowly regain feeling, but I could barely move it. "Yoko-chan. It's ok. I'm not a bad person. I was the one that helped you and Hikaru-kun." Fate said as she slowly reached out towards Yoko-chan. Yoko-chan looked at me quickly. I simply nodded and smiled gently. Yoko hesitated but she slowly leans her cheek on Fate's hand. "_She's like a small animal in a new environment, right?_" I regained movement in my arms and began to be Yoko's head as Fate stroked her cheek with a smile. "Ne, Yoko-chan?" Yoko looked up at Fate. "Would like for me to adopt you? I'll take care of you as if you're my own. Although I'm too young for you to be in my care." She smiled and waited for answer. Yoko looks at Fate than me. She turned around so I wouldn't be able to see what she's writing. She lifts the notepad and shows it to Fate.

_I'm sorry. I want to stay with Hikaru-nii-sama. A..Ano…will you wait for me? You are a kind person and Hikaru-nii-sama trusts you. So…umm…I want to stay with him as much as possible. _She looks down blushing. Fate smiles gently and lifts Yoko's chin and nods silently. "_I wonder what they are talking about._" I wondered. "Yes. I'll keep it in consideration." Yoko hugs Fate afterwards. "_I'm glad that the two of you are getting along._" I told Fate. She smiled and nods. "I'm glad as well. Do you keeping her safe for the mean time? I'll give you my information so you can communicate with me whenever you want. Although I can't promise I'll reply immediately. Think of it as a diary exchange." We both nodded. Fate stayed with us until I regained full movement of my body and started to walk around the room. "_Master. I time for me to introduce myself as well._" Said my backpack. I nodded and lifted it onto the bed. "Good evening, Hikaru-sama, Yoko-ojou-sama and Fate-sama. My name is Mjolnir X. I am the prototype Unique Belkan weapon. I was created, developed, adjusted and tested by Professor Ryuuji Amastuchi. I was also his weapon and partner when he was in the service of the TSAB."

Fate gasped. "Did your backpack talk? It also called itself a Belkan weapon. What's going on here?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I had this backpack since I was in elementary school and never changed it. It's amazing. No matter how much stuff I put in there it never gets heavy for me." I grinned as I walked to Yoko "Ne, Yoko-chan~" She nodded. Fate furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmm…Professor Amatsuchi…where have I heard that name before? Wait…Amatsuchi? Isn't that your family name, Hikaru-kun?" I nodded. "Yea it is, but I don't really know my father." "Hikaru-sama, Ryuuji Amatsuchi is your father. He has told me many thing about you when you were a young boy." Mjolnir X said. "He eventually perfected me, but I am still missing parts. I am functional as an infinite space storage and a support unit as well." Fate nods. "I see. But what the criminal was after is your friend correct? Not your backpack?" I nodded. "Yes. He mistook me for someone named Vita." I tilted my head in curiosity.

Fate giggled. "That person must be very mistaken. After of all, Vita-chan is a girl. Plus, I don't think she would be happy to find out about this." "Fate-san? Is it possible to join the TSAB at my age?" Fate stopped giggling and pondered about the question. '_How should I answer him? He's around the age Nanoha and I started but he has family here. I should ask for his reasons first._' "Why do you ask, Hikaru-kun?" She ruffled my hair gently. I looked at her honestly, "I want to help my mother and aunt keep the house. That house is important to my mother and I don't want her to suffer anymore. Maybe if I join, I can make some money to help my mom." Fate was surprised at my reason especially since after what had happened to me. "Ummm…well I'll see what I can do. Even if you can't join now, you should focus on your studies with Yoko-chan and you can try again when you're older, ne Hikaru-kun? Now how about I take you two back home?" She smiled honestly. I smiled back and nodded happily. Fate brought us back home and we both went to bed as we were tired from the entire event. I got to keep Mjonir as there is a safety system that didn't let Fate pick her up.

**After Hikaru and Yoko are asleep**

"I see. You are currently working for the TSAB just like my husband did." Cynthia said. "Yes. Hikaru-kun asked me if he can join as well. I couldn't let someone as young as him be involved in something dangerous. However, he cares for you, your sister and this house deeply to ask me." Fate said. Hikaru's mother and Fate were talking about what had happened. Cynthia was notified by the TSAB Enforcer immediately after Hikaru had passed out from the battle. Cynthia smiles as some tears fell down. "Mrs. Amatsuchi, are you ok?" Fate sat by Cynthia, worried about why she is crying. "It's nothing, dear. He reminds me so much of his father. I regret not being able to support him and it seems like he supports me instead." Fate gently rubbed her back. "Mrs. Amatsuchi? I want to help. Hikaru-kun is a good kid and Yoko-chan needs a mother figure. I want to support your family in keeping the house, so you can focus on them. You don't have to take so many jobs. You and your sister can rest easier." Fate smiled honestly. "Oh Fate-chan. You're too kind. I can't impose on you." Replied Cynthia. Fate shakes her head. "Please, I insist. I want to help these kids. They're going to need you eventually. If any problems come up financially. I'll help out as best as I can. They have touched my heart deeply and they have a strong bond with each other. At least let me support them." Cynthia silently burst into tears, hugging Fate repeatedly sobbing "Thank you. Thank you very much, Fate-chan." Fate smiled and hugged Cynthia back. Before Fate left and Cynthia calmed down, Cynthia called out, "Fate-chan, if you ever come by, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. Consider this another home for you. I owe you so much for your help, at least consider this as a gift." Cynthia patted Fate's head before she hugged her. Fate simply nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Cynthia-san." Fate left with a smile in her heart and a single tear streaming down her face.

* * *

**Anon Reviewer** #1: Thank you very much. I'm not very imaginative when it comes to making up characters, thier names, personalities and appearances, but I  
try anyways. I actually had to sketch out Hikaru's Barrier Jacket as well as Mjonir. Thank you very much again for your comment and I hope  
you continue reading my fanfic.


	4. Chapter 3 Graduation

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: Don't expect fast updates out of me, because I write when I can. In Nanoha verse, the prologue, Ch. 1 and 2 is before the cast have meet Vivio. Well now, this is a surprise to me. 60+ views. : D well thank you to everyone who have checked out my fanfic. This is how my characters look like now in addition to a new character.**

**Hikaru Amatsuchi**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'11**

**Device: Mjonir X**

**Personality: Laid back, lazy, smart, serious in competitions, still cares about his friends and family**

**Appearance: Hair has grown longer, has a longer ponytail, often called prince, hasn't dated other girls (maybe cause of someone?), has many friends and is charismatic. Is often confessed to.**

**Yoko Kurokami**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Device: Premium Striker**

**Personality: Still quiet, often called Ice Princess due to her quiet and calm nature, complete genius and top of her class. **

**Appearance: Grew out her hair to her waist and grew out her bangs to cover her left eye. Often called a Loli due to her height but she has a well-developed body. Often gets confessed many times.**

**Evelyn Von Eriana**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Personality: Kind, gentle, charismatic, often paired with Hikaru as the "perfect" couple, Class Rep all three years**

**Appearance: Long light purple hair, light blue eyes, beautifully endowed, seemingly perfect. Called Ice Queen or rather Yukionna (Snow Woman) for her alluring smile.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation**

**7 years later**

Since then, we've been keeping contact with Fate-san, telling her different things that's going on and she would leave us replies. She also remembered our birthdays as well as my mother's. My mother was coming home earlier a month after coming back home. She told us that one of her jobs gave her a raise so Yoko-chan and I were happy that we got to spend time together. Now, I'm 18 and Yoko recently turned 17 and we have our graduation from high school today. We invited Fate-san to our graduation ahead of time but we knew she was going to be busy with Enforcer business. My mother told me that I looked just like my father when they had met and Yoko-chan has become a very beautiful woman. Yoko had received her device from Fate when she turned 16, so we underwent self-training. Now she can keep up with my movements, but what surprises me the most is that she can carry Mjonir without any problems. I would always ask Mjonir, "Are you sure you're not going easy on her?" and Mjonir would always respond "I'm rather shocked as well, my safety is engaged so she shouldn't be able to lift me up." Since then, Yoko-chan doesn't hesitate to carry Mjonir during our training sessions. Before my mother started to get ready for our graduation, I stopped Yoko at the door. "Yoko, wait a bit. I forgot something in my room." She simply nodded.

I left to get what I was looking for. A long black box with a bow on it. I picked up Mjonir. "Ready for today, Mjonir?" I asked. "Yes, Master. I look forward to later today." I grinned and had Mjonir turn into a tote bag and took it along with me. I walked to Yoko. "Ready to go? Got everything?" "_Yes, Nii-sama. Everything is in Mjonir and I have Premium Strike right here." _She held up her arm and showed me the wristwatch on her right hand. I smiled and led her to the car. "Ok, mom. We're ready to go." My mother stood proudly and smiled. "It was a long journey and I managed to see both of you graduate. It only feels like yesterday that you were my little boy, then Yoko-chan joined our family…." She began to cry and we rushed to her. We had a family hug and my mother would push us away. "Now, kids. Let's save it for after the ceremony." She gently dabbed her tears away with a handkerchief so it wouldn't ruin her make-up. We nodded and got into the car as my mother drove away. Our aunt had work that day so she wasn't able to see our graduation but she did bid us farewell.

When we arrived, Yoko left to be with her classmates. I started to look for a specific person. I don't know what this feeling is, but I want to see her. At least before I could say my final goodbye. In the crowd of blue gowns, the color of lavender stood out amongst them. I blushed when our eyes met. The class representative and Yoko's competition in academics, Evelyn Von Eriana. She is of Russian and German descent, but her English was perfect. She smiled gently and walked towards me. I wanted to run away, my heart was beating quickly. I didn't know what to do or say. "Hello, Hikaru-kun." Her light blue eyes looked into mine as she began talking to me. I heard whispers and shrieks of glee from other girls. We were always an item in their eyes. "Umm..eeettooo….H-Hi Evelyn-san. It's graduation already, huh?" I stuttered as I scratched my head.

"Mhm, it is. Do you already know what you want to do afterwards? Like what you want for your future?" She stood close to my side. I kept some distance between us. I couldn't stop my heart beating rapidly. '_What's this feeling? I don't understand this…_' I asked myself. "Umm…I plan…to work over..seas. I want..t-to help my mom." I answered her. Just then there was an announcement that the ceremony was about to begin. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now, right? Maybe we'll bump into each other again someday?" Her smiled beautiful then kissed my cheek. My face turned as red as a fresh tomato. Girls shrieked left and right as it left a scene after she left. Yoko found me standing there dazed. She grabbed my hand and nearly crushed it as she dragged me to the line. "Ow! Yoko, my hand! My hand!" I said in pain. She let go and stood in front of me for the line without saying a word. After we entered the auditorium, the speeches and diplomas were handed out. When I got up to get my diploma, I raised it up high and recognized a set of yellow hair sitting next to my mother. I smiled widely, bowed and returned to my seat. 'Fate-san is actually here. I bet Yoko is excited.' When Yoko went up, her face slightly turned pale but she simply bowed. "_Yoko? What's wrong?_" I asked her. "_They're here. Both of them."_ She replied with a bit of acid as she replied. '_Oh great. Why now of all times. Why didn't they let us know at least?_'

After it was all over, we walked towards my mom and Fate. When she walked to us to hug us, Yoko's parents got in the way. She was surprised, but held her ground this time. "_I'm not going to run away from them anymore._" I nodded and stood next to her. "_Fate-san? Can you help my mom? We'll take care of this._" I told Fate as my mother looked lost. "_Roger. One question, though. Who are they?_" She asked as she started talking to my mother. "_They're Yoko's birth parents. The ones who abandoned her and left her in our care seven years ago._" I saw Fate twitch. "Well, so this is the school we paid for you to be in, huh?" Yoko's father said like he was disgusted with the place. "Really now, Yoko. You could have gone to a better school. You have a brilliant mind. Why did you want to come to….such a place?" her mother said as if she is in danger of being ambushed or something. Yoko looks at them. "Leave. I'm leaving the family. I don't ever want to be part of your family anymore. There's someone I want to stay with now. Someone who decided to accept me as I am." Yoko said as she glared at them. Both of them seemed to have darkened their gaze.

"You should be grateful what we allowed you to stay with that boy," they said as they directed it to me "all you wanted was a replacement for your pathetic brother. You are being selfish. This is the reason why we kept you away from other kids. You are greatly influenced by their reasons." Her father said. I clenched my fist tightly. Fate, who heard all of this, decided to intervene. "Um, excuse me. Are you the parents of a Miss Yoko Kurokami?" she placed a hand on their shoulders. Both of them backed away from her. "Yes we are. What of it? Who are you?" her mother replied as if she was touched by dirty hands. Fate smiled gently and softly. '_I'm sure she noticed how her mother acted._' I thought. "Well I am from the child welfare office and I have received a report that she was abandoned many years back. I decided to take her under my wing." Fate replied. "YOU? You're not even old enough to be called a mother. You probably don't know what it's like to have a child of your own. What right do you have to 'allow' you to adopt OUR child without our consent?" her father replied. He seems rather appalled by the idea that Fate decided to take their daughter away from her. Fate simply tilted her head with a "calm" smile. "Oooooh? But I do know how to care for children. I know how it feels to nearly lose a child. I know how lonely it feels to have parents that 'seem' to care about their children. I know the pain and suffering they go through. So I don't want YOU to tell me what I can't do, when you, yourselves, don't understand the pain and suffering you have put your own child through. Are we clear on that?" Fate said with a smile on her face. She walked closer and closer to the couple until they were backed into the wall. Both of them couldn't find the words to fight in their own defense as if Fate had place all the pain and suffering she mentioned to them into their hearts. All they did was hand her a present that was directed to Yoko and left in hurry as if they were going to be killed. "_Yoko. We should NEVER make Fate mad._" I told her and she silently nodded in agreement. Fate sighed as she placed a hand on her hip and began to walk towards us. "Sorry, you had to see me like that. I can't stand parents who treat their kids like that. It's even worse if they treat them like outcasts." She said. She rubbed our heads and had my mother walk towards us for pictures.

At last the day started to come to an end. "Yoko. Why don't you open the box I gave you?" I asked her. She opened it to reveal a silver locket necklace. Inside the locket was the promise I made to her, back when we were 11, and a picture of us sleeping together as kids. She began to tear up and hugged me tightly. She softly sobbed into my shoulder as I hugged her. "I'm glad you like it. That way if we're ever separated, you can always remember me." She shook her head. "_No. I'll never forget you. I'll never forget your kindness and the day you saved me. I'll never be able to repay you or your family._" She said to me in a sad tone. I chuckled and rubbed her head as she began to calm down. "Hikaru-kun? Yoko-chan? Are you two ready to go?" Fate called out. We left my room and we went to the living room. "Yes. We're packed up and ready to go." I replied. My mother got up and hugged us both tightly. "I'm going to miss you two so much." She said. "I'm going to miss you to mom." I said as I hugged back. "Cynthia. I'll never forget the warmth of this home. Thank you for everything." Yoko said. My mom kissed both our head before we left the house. "Ah. I forgot. Yoko, here is your graduation present." Fate said as she dug up some papers from her purse. She handed it to Yoko with a smile. "All you need to do is sign in the designated lines with your signature and you'll be part of my family. You are finally of age so we won't need your parents' consent." Yoko looked down at the papers then at Fate as if the information took time to process. She jumped up and down with excitement. All while keeping that poker face of hers. Both Fate and I started laughing at her delayed reaction. "Sorry, I don't have anything for you, Hikaru-kun. I promise I'll make it up to you later." I shook my head and said. "Its fine, Fate-san. You gave me my present already. Although it would have been better if you gave Yoko's parents a couple bonks in the head." I laughed as Fate and Yoko giggled softly. "You said almost exactly what I wanted to say." "Well ready to head to Mid-Childa?" Fate asked. We nodded and we were teleported onto a civilian transport ship. I couldn't wait to see what's waiting for us and I'm sure neither can Yoko.


	5. Chapter 4 New Encounter

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: Ok. I basically went against what I said. My friend encouraged me to write more so I have been uploading faster than I thought. Well apart from that, the ideas kept flowing as I type/write so it's even more of an encouragement. Anyone who has read GodEaterBurstFan's fanfic should recognize this character. And Yes I have gotten permission from him as he is my friend IRL. Please note that Alyssa is 13 years old. AND the appearance of the cuteness!**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 4: New Encounter**

**9:00 A.M.**

Upon arrival, Fate said. "Hikaru, we should report to the TSAB Central Office. Both you and Yoko should come with me." We both nodded and began to look around. "Oh, and be careful…where did Hikaru go and when we just arrived too. Yoko-chan, does this always happen?" Fate sighed and Yoko shook her head. "_No. He always knows he way home from anywhere. I guess he wants to explore._" She began to look around for him.

**9:30 A.M. At a park somewhere in Mid-Childa**

I was busy looking around until I noticed that I got separated from Fate-san and Yoko. As I explored the area and came to an open area. I heard sounds of a girl breathing out heavily. '_Ah. I know this. She must be training. I wonder how strong she is_' I thought. I followed the noises and saw a crimson-haired girl, practicing in an open field. I couldn't see her movements as she was practicing. I walked forward and then next thing I knew she was standing in front of me with her fist to my throat. "Who are you?" She said with caution but there was a fierceness behind it. I slowly put my hands up. "It's ok. I'm a new arrival. I just came to Mid-Childa. I heard you practicing and I got curious. Well, actually I wanted to spar with a cute girl like yourself." I grinned honestly. "I can tell that you're very powerful so I wanted to test myself." Her crimson-red eyes narrowed as she tried to find some kind of motive them behind them. I tilted my head as I waited for her answer. She smiled and replied, "You should have at least called out to me. I'm Alyssa Nakajima." She held out her hand to me. "I'm Hikaru Amatsuchi. Sorry for surprising you." We shook hands. "So you said you're new here? Where were you from originally?" She asked as she stretched.

I took off Mjonir and set it beside me and stretched. "I'm from Earth. My sister and I came here to become Enforcers. When were kids, something happened and we met Fate-san of the Enforcers. Since then, I wanted to become one and Yoko simply followed me." I noticed that her tracksuit was black with crimson red trimming. She began prepping herself. "Wow. Really? I was born here on Mid-Childa. Not sure what I want to do but I'll find my calling eventually. So ready to go?" I cracked my back to loosen up and had Mjonir show its true form. "Yup. You ready?" She grinned "Yup." She began to glow a blinding crimson red. When the light faded, there was a woman standing in front of me. I tilted my head and looked around. "Um…Alyssa-chan?! I wanted to spar with you! Not your sister?!" I called out. With a soft chuckle, the woman walked up to me and tapped my head with her fist. "It's me, pudding head." She grinned. She was wearing a very revealing Barrier Jacket. '_I wonder how Evelyn would look in that outfit…_' I instantly blushed deeply at that thought. Alyssa tilted her head in curiosity. I shook my head, clearing my head of those thoughts. '_Why now of all times!_'

I backed away a bit, then turned away. "Sorry, I was thinking about someone." I told her honestly. She simply shrugs it off. "It's fine. You're a teenager, so it's normal." I nodded and shrugged it off. I picked up Mjonir and changed into my Barrier Jacket. I got in my stance. "Ready?" I smiled. She grinned and got into her stance. "Ready. Go!" Alyssa almost caught me off guard with a punch to my gut. I barely reacted in time to block it with Mjonir's handle. "Venom shield!" I concentrated my mana as a shield before the punch connected. The attack threw me far from her. "Jet Step" she murmured. She disappeared from my view and I had Mjonir ready and I can feel the mana being sapped from Alyssa from my Venom Shield. "Phantom Strike!" I swung behind me. "Missed. I'm up here." I grinned. "Ah!" I heard her crash into the ground behind me and turned around again. "Missed?" I grinned as I backed away. "Phantom Step!" Alyssa got up and concentrated. She swung her fist to her left, but instead she kicked out to the right, once again catching me off guard.

I placed my strength into Mjonir to prevent myself from getting launched back. The force between our attacks cause a crater to appear. "You're pretty good. Most people would be knocked out on the first punch." She said. I grinned "Thanks. I'm pretty durable." We broke off and returned to our stances. "Why don't we end try to end this? I'm pretty sure my sis and Fate are looking for me." She grinned wide. "Then let's go all out! Jet Step!" "Phantom Shield! Venom Shield! Phantom Step!" Our attacks kept colliding with repeated Jet Steps and Phantom Steps. As her attacks collided with Mjonir, the mana continued to build as her attacks continued to collide with my device's shields. "Venom Lash!" I swung down. "Hurricane Stlye: Crescent Kick!" Her initial attack knocked Mjonir off balance and the second kick sent me towards the ground. '_A few seconds before I hit the ground. Let's see if I can pull this off'_ I used my reflexes to twist my body as I fell and stood on Mjolnir just before we hit the ground, leaving a wide and deep crater. "Jet Step!" She appeared in front of me and tackled me, knocking me onto my back and off Mjonir. She straddled my waist to lock it from any means of escape and pulled her arm back to finish me off.

**11:00 A.M.**

"Noooooooooo!" Yelled out a familiar voice. "Shock Step!" Alyssa was thrown off me and Yoko sat in front of me with her arms stretched out. She had a slight blush on her face. "Don't do such things in public!" Yoko then looked at me. '_Uh oh. She's mad again? But why?' _I got up and dusted myself. "Yoko! I'm fine. It's just a simple sparring." I smiled and walked to help Alyssa up. "I asked her to spar with me. She's really strong! You should spar with her, too." I smiled wide. Yoko looked at me then at Alyssa. Yoko blushed a little deeper. "What did you think we were doing?" Alyssa asked. Yoko shook her head and glared at me. "_Where were you?! Fate-san and I were looking everywhere until we heard the crashes! And why did you go off on your own!"_ I scratched my head as she started lecturing me. "Now now, Yoko-chan. Just be glad that he's not lost to the point where it would take days to find him." Fate placed a hand on Yoko's shoulders. Alyssa look at me. "Who are they?" she asked.

"They're my friends. The one who knocked you off me is Yoko Kurokami. She's shy with strangers and my adopted sister, but I think she warmed up to you." I smiled at her. Alyssa looked at me. '_Yeaaa…I'm pretty sure that was the reason, you dense pudding head._' she thought with a dull tone. "The one behind her is Fate-san. I should get going now. Oh. Want to be friends? I would like to spar with you again." I grinned widely. She smiled, "Sure. I don't mind another battle or two. It's more practice, right?" I smiled. "I hope I'll meet you again one day. Take care!" I walked toward Yoko and Fate. Fate, Yoko and I stopped to turn and wave good-bye at her. Alyssa bowed then waved back.

**2:45 P.M.**

Fate, Yoko and I walked to the training area and Yoko was still lecturing me. I was in my mind elsewhere though. "_Mjonir, what do you think of Alyssa?_" I asked. "_She's very strong. I bet she has been training more than you. She is very skilled and knew what she was doing. If it wasn't a real sparring match, she could have killed you." _It replied. "_Ah. True, but it was good practice, huh? Besides, she doesn't seem the type to kill a person and I know where my strength lies in Mid-Childa and it means I have a long way to go._" "_Let's just hope we won't meet on the opposite sides of the battlefield._" "_True. It would suck if I had to fight a new friend._" Mjonir sighed. "_What's wrong?_" "_It's nothing, Master._" "_You got that Hikaru?! Hey! Are you listening to me?!_" Yoko yelled. "_Yes. I am. I'm very for running off on my own. Will you forgive me?_" I flashed a small smile at her, but she simply turned away. Fate chuckled to herself. '_They're like an old couple. Good luck, Yoko-chan. Ganbate_' "Fate-mama!" a cute voice rung out. Yoko looks towards the direction of the voice and her eyes lit up. She put her arms in front of her and begins to look at me, fidgeting. "_Hey. Hey. Hey. Can I hug? Can I? CanIcanIcanIcanIcanIcanI?! Please! She's so adorable! I want to hug her so much! I want to keep her!" _She jumped up and down, dancing in circles like an excited puppy. I could have sworn there were hearts in her eyes.

Fate smiled and crouched down. "Vivio!" Yoko looked at Fate then at me with those puppy eyes. I flicked her forehead simply saying, "_No._" She held her forehead with a smile. "_Awww….you're sooo mean! Meanie!_" We both chuckled since it's a running gag between us whenever she sees something or someone cute. The little girl had very long blonde hair, with pigtails that are tied with a pair of black ribbons. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a green skirt and a white ribbon tied to her left wrist. Following behind her was a floating white rabbit, too much of my dismay, once again activated Yoko's cuteness meter overload. After repeating our act again, Vivio looked past Fate and tilted her head cutely. "Fate-mama? Who are they?" She asked after hugging Fate. Fate picked up Vivio and turned to us. "Vivio. This is Hikaru Amatsuchi-kun and the girl next to him is Yoko Kurokami-chan." We both smiled, "Hello Vivio." "_Hello Vivio_" and bowed politely. Vivio jumped down and bowed to us as well. "Vivio. I have a surprise for you." Fate said. "Hmmm…what is it, mama?" Fate leaned low and whispered in her ear. "Yoko-chan is your new sister. She joined our family today." Vivio walked up to Yoko and tilted her head cutely, giving Yoko a confused look. "Nee-chan?" Yoko nearly fainted. "Fate! Where's the rookie I'm supposed to test? I swear if that rookie shows up late, I won't hold anything back!" An irritated, but fierce voice called out. However, I couldn't help but laugh from where the voice was coming from. A small, red haired girl came up to Fate.


	6. Chapter 5 Examination

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: yea….Yoko really loves cute things.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 5: Examination**

"Oi. Pudding! Are you the new rookie?" The little girl said to me. I looked around me. "Who's has pudding? Can I have pudding? Ne, Yoko, want some pudding too?" "I'm talking to you, kid!" She yelled and pointed at me. Fate smiled and explained, "Actually the TSAB wants to test your abilities. Your instructor and opponent will be Vita-chan here." "Yea! So you better shape up, kid, and respect your superiors!" the girl named Vita glared fiercely. "Yoko-chan, you are going to take the test, too, once Hikaru is finished." Yoko nodded silently. I smiled, "Well then, I'm ready for it. After all I had some practice this morning, so I'm ready to go." "Hmph. Then prepare yourself, kid. I'm not holding back on late rookies like you, so you better be serious about this!" She summoned Graf Eisen and her Knight's attire appear. I changed into my Barrier Jacket. She rushed at me swinging Graf Eisen towards me. "Mjonir, deploy" I commanded. My backpack disappeared and its hammer form appeared in my hand. I parried Vita's attack without moving an inch. "Alright, I'll get serious."

**Yoko's POV Before clash**

"_Ne, Vivio-chan?_" I asked Vivio. "Yes, Nee-chan?" Vivio asked. I sat down and patted my legs. "_Want to sit down and watch the match? Nii-sama is really strong. Also, I want to know more about you." _Vivio smiled and it made my heart pound. '_Ohmygod. I get to hold her! Please don't screw this up, Yoko!_' I told myself. Vivio skipped next to me and sat down on my lap happily. Her rabbit just stared at me. I stared back and gently tapped my shoulder. The rabbit stared at me cautiously until Vivio looked up and smiled. "Chris, it's ok. She doesn't mean harm." Chris cautiously sat on my shoulder and I simply bowed my head to Chris. I smiled internally. I stroke Vivio's hair and began to tell her about my past and time with Hikaru-Nii-sama while Instructor Vita and Hikaru-Nii-sama started the exam.

**Hikaru's POV**

I pushed Vita back. "Hmph. Very well, kid. I'll smash some respect into you! Schwalbefliegan!" She flew back and materialized four iron balls. She smashed all four of them towards me with a single blow. "Compartment open!" I said. "Yes, Master" Mjonir's First Head compartment opened up. "Phantom Step." I used the speed to jump towards the iron balls and absorbed them with a few swings of Mjonir. "Phantom Step!" I used the momentum to teleport behind Vita and swung down. "Phantom Venom Lash!" Vita blocked with Eisen, but was attacked from the side. '_What did he do to my Schwalbefliegan? There was no sound of contact._' Vita thought. '_I should try focusing on physical attacks_' "Thanks for the meal, Instructor." I bowed. "Conversion" Mjonir's compartment closed. "Mass acquired. Beginning Mana Conversion." "Heh. So you absorbed them? Fine. Let's see how you can handle this!" "Explosion!" Eisen exclaimed. "Raketenhammer!" One side of her Eisen transformed into several rocket boosters. The other revealed a sharpened spike. She spun around and used the momentum to launch an attack. I took Mjonir in both hands and swung in the opposite direction of her attack causing a massive shockwave. "Eisen! Break through!" Eisen replied by adding more force to the boosters. "Conversion completed, Master." I smiled. "Looks like it's my turn."

Vita's attack didn't do any damage to Mjonir as I began to push Eisen back. "Night Shift. Safety disengage." "Yes." Mjonir pushed Eisen back with ease, flinging Vita away while I landed on the ground. "Eisen! Again!" "Explosion" Eisen reloaded three more cartridges and she rushed me again. "Night Raid." Multiple magic circles surrounded Vita and another one appeared under me. I swung Mjonir as hard as I can into it. The magic circle launched me into the air. "Tornado Swing!" I used the force from being launched into the air to swing Mjonir around at extreme speeds, causing very light objects to be absorbed into the vortex. In an instants, our attacks collided causing a massive shockwave. "Illusion Break!" Multiple images of myself appeared from the magic circles around us. One by one, each of them focused their attacks on Eisen. "Bre-". We were interrupted by an alarm. "Vita-chan! Hikaru-kun! We have an emergency!" Fate called out. "Exam will have to be put on hold!" Vita clicked her tongue and returned Eisen to its normal form, while my images faded away. "Night shift. Safety engaged." We returned to Fate, who was talking to a shoulder-length brown haired woman. "…Yes. Understood. Hayate." The screen disappeared.

**Yoko's POV**

During the battle, an alarm sounded out and a screen appeared before Fate. "Hayate? What's going on?" Vivio jumped out of my lap with Chris floating by her. "Aunt Hayate! What's happening?" I got up as the woman, named Hayate, and on the screen greeted them quickly. "Afternoon, Fate, Vivio. Ah you must be Yoko-chan, correct? Sorry, but we'll talk later. Fate! A nearby armory is under attack by an unidentified group! However, satellite observation show that they are using heavy-grade military weapons produced and used by the Magnus." '_Magnus? Where have I heard this before?_' I thought. "Nanoha is already on her way. You and Vita should go as back-up. The three of you will suffice in their arrest.". "Yes. Understood, Hayate." Instructor Vita and Hikaru-nii-sama came down and Vita seemed very angry.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Everyone. A nearby armory is under attack and Vita and I have been called as back-ups. Nanoha is already on her way. Please wait here until we return." Fate said. I looked at Fate. "Let us go too. We can seriously help. We can round up the injured." Yoko just watched for Fate's reaction. "Hikaru-kun, this isn't a game. The enemy is equipped with high-grade military weapons that were provided by the syndicate that nearly killed you and Yoko-chan 8 years ago. Stay here with Vivio until we get back." "But Fate-." I tried to beg. "No buts. Just do-." Fate said "Wait." Vita interrupted and glared at me. "Why did you hold back?" I scratched my head and sighed. "We got caught, huh?" Vita's eyes narrowed. "This kid could have won easily. He overpowered Raketenhammer without any damage to either of our devices. Giganthammer and Gigantschlag would have met the same fate. So why did you hold back?!" Vita showed Eisen as proof as she kept her glare on me. "Mjonir and I had a conversation before you appeared. "We had a sparring match with a stranger. My first friend upon arriving. Due to Mjonir's unique storage system. I am able to syphon mana from others. This mana is then converted into mass to power for attacks or storage." I pointed out the storage containers on Mjonir and heel guards. "Due to the sparring match, I'm actually hitting the limit for my heel guards, which has never happened before. I held back because it wasn't a fair fight and would rather start it with empty reserves. The only time I would use them is in emergencies or when I'm pushed to my limits."

I showed Fate and Vita the heel guards emitting glowing red light. Vita crossed her arms and turned around. "Let them go." She mumbled. "Vita-chan. They're just rookies. If they stay here, Vivio can keep a close eye on them." Fate said. Vita pointed Graf Eisen at me. "Empty those so-called storages and have a proper exam. I'll let you go for being honest, but if you hide something like this again. I'll fail you. Is that clear, kid?" I smiled and saluted. "Thank you very much, Instructor! Yoko, let's go!" She nodded and crouched. "Vivio, I'll be back. Thank you for talking with me. I'm sure you'll protect me when I'm in trouble too." Vivio nodded and smiled. "Be careful, Nee-san." "Compartment 2 open." I said. Mjonir's second head opened up and Yoko climbed in. The compartment closed, leaving Fate and Vita in shock. "Oh yea. Consider me a walking transport system, shall we go, Fate?" I offered the opening to Fate. Yoko popped up. "_It's roomy in here._" Then she disappeared surprising Vita and Fate again. Fate shook her head. "I decline. Thank you. I'll fly there, instead." Vivio giggled and Vita seemed confused. "Ok then. Close." The head closed down.

Fate had already equipped her barrier jacket. "You think you can catch up to me?" Fate said, leaving at sonic speed. I grinned. "Phantom Step". I used this to catch up instantly to Fate. "So where is this armory?" I asked. "It's past that building. You'll see it." Fate said. "Cool. See you there. Night Shift Overdrive. Phantom Step" With Phantom Step, I moved above Fate and in line with the drop site. Steam burst out of the heel guards and in a few seconds, the sound of a cannon was released. "_Yoko get ready. I'll be using Gravity Crush to distract the enemy. You recover the injured and try to keep the ones alive. We'll switch when ready." _In an instant, we flew straight towards the base and I flipped once, twice. "Gravity Crush!" The instant Mjonir hit the ground, a magic circle appeared lifting every single enemy in the area into the air. Yoko popped out of the compartment. "Shock Step" She teleported all around the area, planting traps when she appeared and took all the injured and dying personnel into a safe area until the magic circle disappeared. I grinned. "Who's the brat?!" I heard around me. "Just kill him!" yelled out one of the recovering soldiers.

**Yoko's POV**

After recovering the soldiers, I began to concentrate my mana and created a Modern Belkan magic circle. "Survival Shock!" I unloaded all 80 clips from my Premium Striker into the circle. I told them. "_Don't worry. I'm supporting your bodies and any bullets that are in your bodies are ejected. As long as you stay in the circle, you'll survive." _I fully equipped my barrier Jacket that consists of a tight leather top and short shorts that exposes my midriff. The shorts has a long open front skirt. "_Nii-sama! I need to reload!_" I ran out and watched as Nii-sama is dodging and absorbing bullets into Mjonir. I watched him stick his hand into his vest pocket and throw about 100 bullets into the air. "Switch!" He said and disappeared. "Shock Step!" I used this speed to reload my revolver bracelet while dodging bullets.

**Hikaru's POV after switching spots**

I had to throw as many of Yoko's specially made mana bullets into the air, I hope it's enough. "Hi there everyone. I'm Hikaru and that was my sis, Yoko. Anti-venom!" I slammed the tip of Mjonir into the magic circle that released a blue "air" towards the soldiers. "Don't panic everyone. Just lay still and let my nanobots do the work. It's a skill I was working on and with Yoko's help perfected. It'll fix up any injuries you have including bones and torn muscle tissue." I grinned as I stood there supplying the mana from Mjonir's storage into the bots. I had my hands in my vest pockets, ready to toss them out when Yoko needed them.

**Yoko's POV**

After I reloaded Striker, I began aiming at the opponents around the area. "_Charge._" I let the electricity surge through me. "_Paralyzing shot_" I rapidly unleashed a barrage of 4 burst-fire shots towards all enemies in sight. Within seconds, they are paralyzed on the floor. "Shock Step" I gathered up the enemies, placed them in a single area while I reloaded the remaining falling bullets. "_Nii-sama. Give me 56 bullets._" I asked. "_There were exactly 104 bullets that you threw up." _I watched as Nii-sama lobbed the number of bullets I asked for. "Shock Step" I launched myself into the air, fully reloading, "Static Field" in which I launched the full clips towards the group of thugs. The bullets surrounded the group within a static field. I walked to Nii-sama's location until I heard a rocket launch's whistle. I instantly turned around. "_Palm Strike!_" I pushed my open palm into the missle, surrounded it with a static field and reflected it back to its origin. "Well well well. Looks like we have the White Devil, Grim Reaper and two brats." A heavily armored person walked out the ruins of the armory. I looked up and saw Fate and another woman clear the skies of missiles that was aimed at our location. "It was such an easy game. Distract whoever comes and raid the armory under their nose. You kids made it so easy." I glared at him. "_Pinpoint Strike"_. I aimed at the joints of his armor. "_Damn. I need to reload to do more damage. Bolt Strike!"_ I charged my fists and legs with electricity and rapidly attack his body four times, ending it with a roundhouse kick that launched him into the wall. "_Nii-sama, I need ammo. Quick! We got trouble." "Is it a hard battle?" _I looked to see the person come out of the wall just brushing their shoulders of dust. "That's some nice fast attacks. We can use someone like you in our revolution." I silently shook my head. "_Yea. He took my Pinpoint Strike and Bolt Strike like they were swatting away a fly." "Heh. How about our combination attack?" "No. It hasn't been tested yet. It's dangerous." "Then now's a good time to test it. The person seems durable and Fate and the other woman are busy protecting us and these soldiers." "We can't-." _I nearly lost my head when the person came swinging an iron beam.I dodge the attack and back flipped out of the person's range.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Sorry guys. All of your serious wounds are patched up. Just don't move and it'll be over. Just gotta borrow some of your mana." I set the nanobots from healing to syphon mode. "Heel guards open. Cartridge open. Shade Shift" Mjonir's cartridge opened up and the heel guards began absorbing mana. "_Yoko. Buy me some time. I'll toss out mana bullets, so keep an eye open._" "_Yes, Nii-sama_."

**Yoko's POV**

I don't know this person's device. I'll have to play it cautiously. "Shock Step" I jumped towards the stray bullets that Nii-sama tossed out. "I'll focus on you first, sweetheart. Then I'll get your boyfriend and those oppressive scum hiding in there." Damn. I can't tell if the voice is male or female. Heavy armor hiding crucial distinct features of male and female muscle structure. I continued dodging the person's attacks that range from throwing concrete blocks with incredible accuracy to swinging objects that can rip off my arm. After doing several calculations, I concentrated mana into my legs to reinforce them. I jumped at the swinging beam, landed on it and used the force of the swing to launch myself into a nearby wall. "Shock Screw." I kicked off the wall with all my strength and spun around rapidly to create an electrical mana drill. It pushed the person down so I kicked off and slammed my knee into the person's torso. The person actually gasped in pain. "_Nii-sama. I found a weakness. It requires heavy force."_ "_Roger that. I'm almost done here._" Nii-sama threw more bullets into the air. I was about to jump off until the person grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground. "…!" I gasped for air from the force. The person kept a tight grip on my leg and flung me into another wall. I felt the pressure through my barrier jacket as I hit wall after wall. After getting slowed down by the rubble, I got up. There were very few bruises thanks to my barrier jacket, but the force from the first attack knocked the wind out of me. "Charge!" I sped out of the building, just in time to roll past the person and reload the bullets that were on the floor. "_Nii-sama. Hurry. 5 more bullets."_ I needed 5 more. 5 more before I can use Thunder Break. The person then disappeared and launched an attack after it reappeared in front of me. I didn't have to dodge. "Nii-sama!"

**Hikaru's POV**

I heard Yoko scream on my name. _'She's in danger. I have to save her.'_ "Close compartments." I tossed a few of Yoko's bullets into the cartridge storage and tossed 5 bullets like Yoko asked. "Phantom Step. Venom Lash!" I appeared in between them and blocked the incoming attack. Yoko noticed this and back flipped to get the remaining bullets. "Hikaru-kun! Yoko-chan! We can handle this guy! We're done here. Retreat for now!" Fate called out holding a large sword in her hand. The woman next to her had a staff with pure white wings coming out with blue and white bits. I smiled. "Okay~! After this attack~!". "_Yoko, let's do this!"_ She sighed and nodded. I grinned wide. "Mjonir. Night Shift. Safety off. Engage and Load." "Roger. Activating Mana Drain. Mana stored: 700% . Total mana set to use: 700%".

**Yoko's POV**

"_Premium Heart. Safety lock disengage." _"Yes, ma'am." I prepared in my fighter's stance. It's our first combination attack. We thought of it but never used it. I hope this works.

**Hikaru's POV**

I crouched down as steam burst out of the heel guards and Mjonir. It surprised the armored person and then a cannon explosion resounded. "Hah. You didn't even move and inch. What happened? Scared? Do you want to sacrifice your-. Gah!" The person said. "Hypersonic-." Yoko yelled out. "Thunder Break!" I disappeared and repeatedly hit the armored person into the air.

**Yoko's POV**

'_Ah. Nii-sama's mad. The person made him made. It makes me happy that cares that much for me. Ah~ this is the part I love about you._' I giggle internally and launched my attack as soon as Hikaru reappeared. I shot a bullet that aligned itself in the air above the enemy. "Thunder Break!" I disappeared in the air with incredible speed. I repeatedly shot 40 bullets into that aligned themselves in a tight circle around the first one as I repeatedly bashed the enemy with punches and kicks before I sent him down with my shin. Nii-sama would only send him back up for more punishment.

**Hikaru's POV**

As Yoko began her assault, I would attack the opponent with several swings of Mjonir and physical jabs before sending the armor up towards Yoko, who would then send it back down towards me. And we would repeat our assault. "_It's ready, Nii-sama._" She launched the person once again into the ground. Within a split second before they hit the ground, I swung Mjonir with everything I have. The end result is a deep crater in the middle of the base. Yoko's large magic circle appeared under me and I used Phantom Step to move away.

**Yoko's POV**

With Nii-sama's final attack, I used Shock Step to launch myself towards the magic circle. Upon landing, I slammed my fist into the ground to unload the remainder of the clip. A single bolt of lightning struck the person laying in the crater.

**Hikaru's POV**

And with that, ended the battle. Fate and the other woman came down. The woman introduced herself. "Hello, Hikaru-kun, Yoko-chan. My name is Nanoha Takamachi." She said with a smile. "That was amazing speed, ne, Fate-chan?" Fate smiled and nod "Yea. That was amazing. I couldn't catch up to your movements. As soon as I blinked, it was over. How did you get that fast?" I smiled and we both shrugged. "Training/_Training_." We replied. A screen came up. "Hello again. My name is Hayate Yagami. You two have done a wonderful and efficient job with this. Not only did you take disabled a majority of the enemy, but you saved many lives that could have been lost." We smiled and saluted. "Rest for the day and be ready for the exam tomorrow morning. We returned to Vita who have been watching everything and Vivio hugged Yoko, which nearly caused her to faint…again. We stayed at a nearby hotel (paid by Fate) and took our exam properly the next day. We're both in the Aerial Forces. Rank S.


	7. Chapter 6 Memories

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: Things are about to get real so bear with me on this. Ah. And the collaboration begins! Readers who have read GodEaterBurstFan's fanfic already know that we are doing a collaboration for the next few chapters. His OC, Alyssa Nakajima, has already made a small appearance but now she has a bigger role to play. Please read Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: A New Threat as we will be synced starting Chapter 7 and on.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**Five years later**

"Good work on your mission, Hikaru." Fate said. I looked at her and bowed. "Thank you very much, Fate-san. I'll be taking my leave." Fate smiled gently. "Take care of yourself, okay?" I simply saluted and walked away. I know she's worried about me, but I'll be fine. I just need to get stronger and the Enforcer training as Fate-san's apprentice is paying off. She told me that in another month I'll be able to become an Enforcer. Over the years, I worked hard to get an apartment that Yoko and I could share. I occasionally wrote letters to my mother back on Earth. I told her about everything. The friends I made. How much fun I'm having. Everything that I can to let her know that I'm okay. Until one day the letters stopped coming. I found out that my mother passed away 2 years ago. I couldn't remember how hard I cried, but I remembered Yoko's face as she broke down into tears.

I loved my mother very much and I was happy that she had spent time to be with Yoko and I when we were kids. Fate attended the funeral as well. It was the first time I've seen her shed tears, but I heard from Nanoha-san that it wasn't the first time. Ever since her death, I worked and trained none stop until Fate and Yoko forced me to take a break. Yoko confiscated Mjonir and I wasn't able to do anything but train, but after that I got bored so I took a break to relax. Since then I have taken breaks from time to time to keep them happy. Eventually I accepted her death and stopped overworking myself. I returned to the way I was and kept walking forward. I stretched and took the long way home. I checked the watch Fate gave me for my birthday last year. It was already 4:30. I decided to go to this diner I found but never had the chance to eat there. It was called Papa Jone's Diner. However, I lost the chance again when I saw Alyssa, Vivio and their friends inside eating. I simply turned around and walked to a different diner. I don't know why but I've been avoiding her. She joined the TSAB recently and we've sparred often when we met up again.

We were both happy and gave each other high fives and she hugged Yoko. Yoko didn't like it at first but eventually warmed up to her. They became the best of friends and close enough to call themselves sister, or at least that's how I saw it. I shook my head of the memories when the food I ordered came. This diner was similar to one I've been to on Earth. It was called IHOP there. I slowly began to eat my food in silence. I looked through the alcoholic beverage menu as I ate. I was never much of a drinker but lately I just picked up the habit to have a glass of beer at the end of the day to relax. The waitress came up with my tab. "Will that be all for today?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Yes that'll be all. Can I have my check please?"

She smiled back. "I'll bring it to you sir." As I waited, I ate the ice that was in the glass. "Ok, sir. It'll be 20 Mid-Childan Dollars. Will that be all for you today?" She winked. "No. That'll be all, thank you." I took out a 20 and a 5 and placed it on the bill. Over the years, I grew taller and have a lean muscular body. I kept my hair style the same only my pony tail is longer. Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Captain Hayate has told me that I'm the same height as Zafira but I haven't met him yet just Hayate's large wolf Guardian with the same name. It was getting late so I walked home. I opened the door and looked around the room. Clothes were everywhere. "_We should clean up the place, Hikaru._" Mjonir said. "Yea. You're right. Eventually I'm going to run out of clothes to wear and Vivio's going to scold me if I don't do it." I began to pick up the clothes. I asked Mjonir to call me by my name, because I grew tired of being called master. Also I've been practicing swordplay with Captain Signum when she has free time. Yoko developed an upgrade for it, called Alpha, three years ago, giving Mjonir the form of a large broadsword. She called it the Zantetsuken form.

I smiled as I remembered the time when I first had Mjonir go into Zantetsuken form. I accidently dropped it and nearly cut off my toes. Alyssa laughed as she picked up Zantetsukan and Yoko punched me in the arm serveral times. Both of them were worried about me the first few times until the transformation was natural to me. It has split Mjonir's hammer head in half. The heads slide down to create a revolving hilt and a black and dark blue energy blade came out of it. It looked similar to Bardiche's Zanbar mode, only larger and wider and the color made it menacing. Yoko told me that I was able to use ice elemental magic with it. However, Shamal said it should be impossible because of my mana, however, I think Shamal's trying to get me back into the examination room since identifying the reason of my mana's coloration has been the biggest challenge she had faced.

Whenever I heard her voice, I would run away. One, I have been examined over 200 times since I arrived. Second, she always gives me these homemade sweets she made herself. I think I saved myself a few years of my lifespan avoiding Shamal's food. I laughed to myself remembering the face Shamal makes when she fails to find me. I separated and put clothes to wash as I walked to the virtual training room Yoko created. She used the data from Mjonir's storage data to create a portable training room. Alyssa doesn't like it because she prefers to breathe in fresh air, so it's become our personal training area outside of Nanoha's training field. As I waited for the clothes to wash, I entered the training room. I activated its program and created a virtual version of myself. I chose the version of myself from that day. We battled it out about 20 times and each time I came out on top. I realized how weak I was that day. I'll never forgive myself, but I'll work even harder. I left the room and put more clothes to wash and the first load to dry.

I showered and got dressed in my sleep wear. It was already 10 p.m. when I came out of the shower. I laid down on my bed and looked at the pics on the drawer next at my bedside. There were two pictures there. A picture of my mother and father that was taken before I was born. The second one was one of Alyssa, Yoko and myself. I remembered it like it was yesterday. Fate-san was taking the picture and I rubbed Alyssa's head, teasing her because she was so short. She smacked my hand away and put me in a headlock just when Fate-san took the picture. We checked it out and saw Yoko's smile for the first time we've known her. When I saw it, my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know why and I couldn't understand it. I sighed deeply. I turned around and began to remember what had happened that year. It was when our happiest days started to take a turn. It was also the year that I had my heart completely broken. If it wasn't for Alyssa and Fate, I would probably have lost my way. Last year, Yoko's behavior took a drastic change and then she was kidnapped.


	8. Chapter 7 Changes

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: And so begins the collaboration! Once again, please refer to GodEaterBurstFan's fanfic: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: A New Threat. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by him.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 7: Changes**

**One year ago 9:00 a.m.**

**Hikaru's POV**

"You're still as amazing as ever, Alyssa." I said as she sent me back with a kick to the chest. "You have improved since out last bout, but it will take more than that in order to beat me." Alyssa said cheerfuly and confidently as she entered her fighting stance. "Hurricane Burst Assault Strike." She said as prepared to kick my chest. "Venom Lash!" I said as I calmly timed my swing. Our attacks nearly connected until something came between us. The shadow said, "Palm Strike." It was Yoko's voice. Before I can say anything, Alyssa and I were blown away. I flipped and swung Mjonir into the ground to slow down. We both looked at Yoko in surprise, but Yoko's gaze laid on Alyssa. Yoko walked up to Alyssa as she asked, "Yoko, are you alright?" I returned Mjonir to its original form as a backpack.

**Yoko's POV**

Ah. They're sparring again. Nii-sama is stronger now. I sat and watched on the sidelines as Alyssa and Nii-sama started sparring. He's back to his old self since his mother passed. I have to be there for him now, since I'm the only family he has here. I'll need to get stronger. _**'He's going to be taken away.' **_I looked around as I heard the voice. I began to wonder who said it. _**'He's going to get stronger and stronger. That girl is going to take him away from you. Just like the other girl almost did. This one is going to support him, train him and make him hers. The other one is adorable. She used that as a way to get close to him and take his heart. His heart belongs to you and you alone.'**_ '_No. He's not like that. Alyssa just wants to get stronger. Vivio likes him, because he likes to play with her and her friends. My little sister looks up to him.' __**'It's all lies. They're lying to you. Don't worry. Succumb to your desire. I'll help you make him yours.**_**' **_'Will it help? He's always been so dense and I don't want to confess to him yet.' __**'It's because of that way of thinking that you're going to lose your precious Nii-san to other girls. Sleep and I'll make him yours by the time you wake up.' **__'Ah. Okay…' _

**Hikaru's POV**

I watched as Yoko lifted her device, Premium Stinger, at Alyssa, aimed at her head and loaded a cartridge. Alyssa slowly entered her combat stance as I jogged towards them to stop Yoko. She lifted her arm up like she fired a shot and said "Bang." I got between them when it happened. "Yoko. That's not funny even as a joke. You shouldn't interrupt in a practice match. You could have seriously gotten hurt. If you wanted to join, you could have asked us in the beginning." I said seriously and I stood in front of her. Yoko simply looked at me and said. "Let's go, Nii-sama." She took a hold of my arm and dragged me away. '_She probably want to talk to me.'_ I followed so she would slow down. "I apologize for her behavior, Alyssa. Please don't take this personally." I called out. I walked with Yoko, who seemed angry as she didn't say anything.

**10 A.M.**

Yoko and I simply walked around in silence. Her grip on my arm is as tight as ever, but it doesn't bother me. It felt awkward when Yoko gives me the silent treatment. I took her hand off and held her hand to stop Yoko from walking. She turned around and blushed lightly. I smiled, "Let's go to a café and get some dessert. My treat." Yoko nodded and followed me to a nearby café. It was called Phoenix Coffee Shop. I overheard Vivio talking about it with her friends and they loved the desserts they had, so I figured I should take Yoko there one of these days. Hopefully this will make her happy. It was a 20 minute walk from where we were, so Yoko just followed as her hand gently squeezed mine. '_Ah. She must be looking forward to the dessert. Looks like I found another way to forgive me if I make her angry again._' We entered the shop and the waiter there lead us to an available table. I just asked for coffee as Yoko took her time to see the desserts she wanted. "Just order whatever you want." I smiled as Yoko's eyes began to shine. The waiter came back and she pointed out what she wanted. The waiter's expression was funny. "Uh...Umm…yes. One of everything. Is that all for you, ma'am?" Yoko nodded to the waiter, eyes shining brighter. "Sir, do you want something as well?" I thought about it. "How about a slice of apple pie, please?" He smiled and nodded. "One slice of apple pie. Ok. Thank you very much. I'll be back with your orders. Shall I get you more coffee, sir?" I smiled. "Yes, please." We sat in silence as Yoko happily ate her dessert and I ate my apple pie silently. "_Mjonir, Yoko's acting rather strange, huh." "Yes, Hikaru. I tried talking to Premium Stinger but I didn't get any response." "I guess they're having a bad day so she feels stressed. I'll try asking her to apologize to Alyssa." "Understood, Hikaru." _

**10:29 A.M.**

We were done eating and Yoko seemed to have gone to heaven. At least that's what her eyes are telling me. I paid the bill and we left, with Yoko clinging tightly to my arm. '_Well, I'll ask._' "Yoko?" I asked. "Hmmm…?" She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I scratched my head. "Will you apologize to Alyssa for what happened?" As soon as I mentioned Alyssa, her eyes were filled with anger. She grabbed my wrist and tried to force me home.

**10:30 A.M.**

**Yoko's POV**

'_**There he goes again. Mentioning that girl's name again. Why?! WHY?! I thought we had something going on. He bought me dessert! Why is he mentioning her now that the mood felt perfect?! I knew it. He's thinking about her. He's in love with her. That's why. That's why! I have to get him home. I'll convince him in a different way!' **_I giggled internally.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Yoko. What's the matter with you? You've been acting very weird recently." I told her as I stood still and removed her hand from my wrist. In response, she turned around and walked towards me with eyes filled of anger. I backed away until I hit the wall. She looked me in the eye. "Alyssa is trying to take you away from me." She declared loudly. I sighed softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yoko. We've been together for 13 years. One of these days, we're going to be separated. You're probably going to get married to the guy you love, but for now, no one is going to separate us. That was just some sparring. You know Alyssa better than that. All she wants to do is improve her combat skills. She is not interested in finding a boyfriend at all." I smiled gently to calm her down. "I don't believe you, Hikaru!" She said angrily. "Why are you defending her?!" She knocked my hand off her shoulder. "Yoko, you've always trusted me. Why would you think I would turn against you? I'm defending Alyssa because you attacked her. I would understand if we did a 2v1 sparring match. In which would be a perfect chance, but you attacked me as well. Plus, you threatened Alyssa by pointing your loaded device at her. She is your friend as well so why did you threaten her." I told her as she ran her hand through her hair.

"She's not my friend, Hikaru. She is an obstacle that must be eliminated." She said angrily. '_Why is she acting this way?_' I began to get annoyed by the way she's acting. '_Don't act out. Think Hikaru. She might be calling Alyssa an obstacle as a bar of strength._ I calmed down and told her. "Yoko. I know. Alyssa is extremely strong. That's why we have to spar. We all want to get stronger to protect each other, but when we're not sparring you shouldn't say such sad things." I tried to pat her head. "You don't get it, Hikaru!" She replied angrily, stomping her foot. "Hikaru." I heard as Alyssa pulled over to the sidewalk nearby on what seems to be a motorbike. I scratched my head as she carefully walked over to us. "Hey Alyssa. What brings you here?" I said, trying to sound cheerful. Alyssa looked serious. "I need to talk to you about something, Hikaru." She motioned me to follow her around the opposite corner of the coffee shop. "_Please. Behave this time._" I told Yoko as I followed Alyssa.

"What's the matter, Alyssa?" I asked as she brought up a communication screen. I didn't know what she was trying to show me. "What are you trying to show me?" She began to zoom into the image. "This is a sample of Yoko's blood I got from Vivio. There is something I need to draw your attention to. Do you see those silver pentagon shaped cells?" She pointed out. "Yeah, what the hell are those?" I said seriously as I looked at the structures. "Those are nanobots, Hikaru. They are releasing pulses of energy at regular intervals and they seemed to be controlled remotely. Do you know anything about this, Hikaru?" She said calmly as she turned to me. "_Mjonir, do you know anything about this?_" I asked Mjonir. "_Yes, Hikaru. However, I can't say that even I can recognize them either._" "_Damn. These are what's causing Yoko to act out like that. I'll ask her directly when we get home._" "I don't know anything about these nanobots." I told Alyssa calmly. Then there were gunshots. "Get down, Alyssa!" I grabbed Alyssa and dove forward towards the ground. We slide a couple of feet as the bullets that were aimed towards us hit the wall.

**Yoko's POV**

'_**Why is she here?! Whywhywhywhy?! First, he mentions her name and now she's here on a large bike that seems to be fit for two people. She here to pick him up. No. I'm never going to allow that!' **_I watched as the wretched girl asked Hikaru to follow her around the corner. I watched as Hikaru asked me to behave. I was pissed. _**'She's seducing him. I know it. Why else did she ask him to hide somewhere I can't see? Why can't she do it in front of me, huh! Dammit, Hikaru! Why are you so dense!? She's seducing you. I have to kill her. It's the only way. I'll kill her then Hikaru'll be mine and mine alone. Kihihihihihi!' **_I laughed at the thought of killing her. I laughed at the thought of making him mine. The only way he'll be mine is if I kill her. I equipped my device, loaded the cartridges and aimed. _**'Bang'**_ I fired a burst of bullets at her head. I widen my eyes as Hikaru jumped to save. _**'Why Hikaru…why? Why don't you let me kill her so we can be happy?' **_I felt sick. I wanted to cry, but my desire to kill her only grew stronger.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Are you alright, Alyssa?" I asked as I got off and dusted myself off. "I'm fine." She replied calmly as she slowly entered her fighting stance. I turned to the direction of the gunfire and was shocked. Yoko was standing with her device aimed at Alyssa. "Yoko, what the hell are you doing?" I said as she reloaded her device. She didn't respond and her eyes were void of emotions. She kept her gaze on Alyssa. I was prepared to get between them until Alyssa's bike called out. "Load cartridge." It got Yoko's attention as she pointed her device at it. "Stay out of it." I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Yoko by the wrist. "I apologize for the Yoko has caused, umm…." I whispered. "Valkyrie." It told me. I nodded my head, but didn't hear her reply as I was too focused on Yoko's actions.

**2:00 P.M.**

We got into the apartment and I had Yoko sit on her bed. She laid back and stretched as if what happened with Alyssa never happened. "Yoko, what's wrong with you?" I sat on my bed. "You've been acting really weird lately. If something's wrong, just talk to me. If it's something you can't say to Fate-san, Vivio or Alyssa then tell me. At least I want to know what's going on with you that's making you act like this." I said with a loud voice. I've don't remember if I've ever been this irritated. "Do you really want to know what's going on?" Yoko said as she got up. She walked towards me and pushed me back. "I want you. I want you to be mine and mine alone, but you're always with other girls." She says as she climbed on top of me.

**Yoko's POV**

'_Huh...what's going on?' I wondered. 'Why does Nii-sama look so angry?' I can hear everything that's going on. Wait what's happening? _"Do you really want to know what's going on?" _I heard myself say. My body's moving on its own, why?__** 'It's what your heart truly desires.' **__It's that voice again. _"I want you. I want you to be mine and mine alone, but you're always with other girls." _I blushed deeply, but my cheeks didn't get warm. 'Why am I saying this!? Ohmygod. I'm actually confessing to him! But…why does he still look angry?'_

**Hikaru's POV**

I moved Yoko off me. "Yoko, I'm always by your side. I told you that before. However, that still doesn't explain why you attacked Alyssa. I want an explanation. I want answers, Yoko. Please, don't keep me in the dark." I looked at her sadly. I still don't understand. What Yoko said before wasn't her. I'm pretty sure that what the nanobots are making her say. Yoko glared at me and stayed silent. She proceed to the bathroom to take a shower. I sighed as I wasn't able to get the answers I needed. I went into the training room she created and began to practice my swordplay.

**Yoko's POV**

'_Wait? I attacked Alyssa? Why would I attack my best friend? Hikaru! NII-SAMA!' I tried calling out as my body continued to move on its own. 'Why isn't my voice coming out?' __**'It's because I'm the one controlling your body. You allowed me remember?' **__'Yea I did, but it doesn't mean that you can attack my friends OR seduce Nii-sama! I'm allowed…to try...' my voice failed me at that point since it's TECHNICALLY my body. __**'I told you that I was going to help you. I simply…modified…your emotions and you acted on your own accord. I simply wanted to get rid of the competition.' **__The voice showed me the different girls that were threatened. 'What! What the hell is wrong with you?! Vivio?! My little sister? Her friends?! They're not even old enough to be called competition! Maybe Alyssa, but she wants to train! She's a training nut! I'm REALLY sure that she wouldn't make moves on Nii-sama!" I was outraged at the fact that whatever that this voice is doing, it actually targeted Vivio of all people! __**'To your feelings, they're nothing more than targets.' **__'Give me back my body!' __**'Or what? Gonna cry to your precious Nii-sama? He's going to hate you if you pretend that a voice in your head is making you do things when he knows it's your body that attacked your little friend. Kihihihihihi!' **__I couldn't take it anymore. I need to get my body back. I need to stay away from everyone! I'm sorry, Nii-sama. Please don't look for me. _I placed all my concentration towards my body. I managed to take control of my body and left the shower. I quickly dried myself as much as possible, pulled on clean clothes and left the apartment running at full speed. I have to get out of here. Hikaru's going to hate me. I don't want that. I don't want anyone to get hurt by me. I ran with tears flowing down my face. _'I'm sorry everyone.'_

**Hikaru's POV**

**5:30 P.M.**

I came out of the training room after my anger subsided. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom until something hit me. '_Where's Yoko? I know she was here when I went to the training room. Maybe she went out for a walk?' _I took a shower but I know something's wrong. The question was eating away at me, so I finished up quickly and got dressed in my dark blue basketball shorts and a black tee shirt. '_Dammit. You better be ok!' _I ran to all of Yoko's favorite strolling spots, but she was nowhere to be found. I went to the TSAB training area, the cafes, restaurants, and shopping malls. She still wasn't there.

**7:30 P.M.**

'_Think. Think. Where else could she gone? It's been almost 2 hours. AH! I know where he might be." _I ran to the park where we first met Alyssa. I called Alyssa for back-up, but I had to leave a message. "Alyssa, Yoko ran away from my apartment and I had been searching for her for a while. I'm looking around the park where we usually spar at. I need your-." Something attacked me from my blind side but I had Mjonir out to block the attack. Another one came from above and I had to block it too. "My, look at who grew up after all these years." A figure came out of the darkness. _'Her voice sounds so familiar, but where…no…it couldn't be!'_


	9. Chapter 8 Reunion

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters.**

**Author's note: No! Yoko is fighting against herself! Then the appearance of this person. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

**7:30 P.M.**

The figure that came out of the darkness was someone from the past. Her hair was as beautiful as ever and the moonlight makes it shine. Her eyes stood out from the darkness. "Evelyn? Evelyn, right? I'm not seeing things?" I rubbed my eyes and walked to her. She smiled wide, "Mhm. It's me, Hikaru. It's been so long, huh? I thought you would forget about me." She strolled towards me. The moonlight revealed that she was wearing a dark green, form fitting dress. I blushed as the once dead feeling of my first love resurrected. "You look beautiful. What are you doing here?" I told her. "I work for the TSAB. You didn't know? I guess not. It's not a big role so I don't show up a lot near the trainees." She smiled. "Wow. I didn't know. Well it's nice to see you, but I have to find Yoko. She disappeared and I can't find her. Will you help me?" I said as I began to walk past her. "Awwww…don't ignore me." She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself against my back, making me blush redder. "Why don't we have some fun?" She whispered in my ear.

I turned away from her ticklish breathe. In the corner of my eye, I saw an arm lying behind a tree. On that arm was the watch that Fate had given her. Premium Stinger. My heart dropped. "Yoko!" I broke out of Evelyn's grip and ran towards her until my head hit some kind of chain. "Oh my. Looks like you found my surprise." She smiled gleefully. I looked at the arm then at Evelyn. "What do you mean your surprise?" I looked at Evelyn, curiously. "Oh my. Are you really that dense?" She said as chains with knives at the end of them wrapped themselves around her body like a pair of snakes. There was blood dripping from the tips. "I was the one that did it. And ohhh my…her screams of pain were…delectable." She said as she licked the blood off the edge of the blades with a dark smile. I couldn't believe it. I refuse to believe it. "No. You're lying. Yoko can't lose that easily." I shook my head. I feel sick and confused. "Oh? Then shall I show you?" She said as the chains slowly "crawled" behind me and pulled out Yoko's body from a tree. She was pale. Her skin was bloody and there were tears in her dress that shows where she was stabbed.

I grit my teeth as she placed her in another tree in the park. Red filled my eyes. "Mjonir." "Yes, Master." Mjonir appeared in my hands and I had my barrier jacket equipped. Tears were flowing down my face. "Yes. Yes! Give me more. Show me more of that face. Fall into despair!" She laughed wickedly. "Enough!" I slammed Mjonir into the ground. The force of Mjonir cause a mini earthquake. "Ohh. Did someone get mad?" She said as she regained balance. "Enough! Phantom Step!" I disappeared and appeared behind her and swung Mjonir down. "Rose!" She summoned a bo staff and blocked my attack. The force of the attack made a deep crater. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to attack a lady?" She taunted. "Phantom Lash!" I swung horizontally. She blocked it with her staff. I didn't even smirk. I just wanted to smash this woman into the ground. The other attack to Phantom Lash's counter was blocked by her kunai with chain. '_Impossible!' _I thought. "Phantom Venom Lash!" She blocked it again, but I knew the nanobots are working their magic. I used Mjonir to catapult myself past her towards the tree she had placed Yoko's body. "Oh my. You're not getting away that easily." She smirked. "Ensnaring Vines!" I felt the chains wrap themselves around my ankle. The next thing I knew I was slammed face-first into the ground.

"Venom Shield! Phantom Shield!" I activated the shields so I can absorb more mana. _'I need to exceed my current speed. I need to be faster.'_ I remembered the training Fate-san gave me. Í need Sonic Form. I used Mjonir to break the chain. I concentrated and started dodging her chains. I had to keep some distance from her Bo Staff. "Sonic Form." Unlike Fate-san, I don't lose anything from my armor, not that I had much to begin with. "Sonic Lash!" I left afterimage in front of Evelyn and flipped over her, swinging Mjonir towards her back. "Hmph. So you got a mini speed boost, huh? It's useless!" She blocked both attacks. "I'm down here!" I called swung upwards and slammed her chin. She flew into the air. "Sonic Raid!" I slammed Mjonir into the magic circle. About 30 Magic circles appeared around Evelyn. "Sonic Overdrive." My heel guards unloaded the mana I have stored and I slammed her Bo staff with Mjonir. "Illusion Break!" She sneered. "You really think you can beat me? There's a reason why I allowed you to attack me, but you're not going to find out." She started laughing like she was enjoying it. The thirty illusions attacked her with enough force to create a massive shockwave.

**8:00 P.M.**

When the attack connected, my muscles froze. '_What's happening? What's going on?_' Fate had warned me. "_If you use this form, you need to have a lot of endurance. You need to choose your attacks carefully or else your body is going to suffer._" '_Dammit! I have to move! I need to save Yoko!_' I tried moving as I fell but nothing could be done as I fell to the ground. I watched as Evelyn walked over to me. "I've been watching you all this time. ~" She chimed. "You're very strong, physically, of course." She kneeled down. "However, you've never experienced pain like this have you?" She traced a finger towards my heart. "You've always had an innocent air on you. That's what attracted me. I wanted to watch this innocent heart shatter. A heart so pure and innocent, protected by someone who knew pain. Someone who longed to have it to herself, but never had the chance to take it." She stroked my cheek. I couldn't do anything as she hovered over my face and was less than an inch away from my lips. "Your pained face is so beautiful." She whispered against my lips. She stood up and the last thing I remembered was getting hit by the tip of her staff.

* * *

'_Huh? What's going on? I hear fighting.' I tried to open my eyes. 'Why is she still here? Who is she fighting?' I heard some attacks being called out. _"Hu-…ki-.." "Hurr-..ne…Spi.." "Hurricane Twin Drive" '_Alyssa? She's fighting Evelyn. 'Please. Save Yoko'…I faded back into darkness._

* * *

'_Ah. I'm awake again.' Who's there? Alyssa? Yoko? My mouth is dry. _"Yo….ko…..sa…..ve…..blo…od…" I said weakly as I tried to fully regain consciousness. She told me telepathically instead. "Save your strength. You need as much as energy as you can in order to stay alive. I'll take care of Evelyn." During the fight, I tried looking for Mjonir until my body was in pain. I yelled out until I passed out due to the immense pain. _I don't know what happened next. Everything was black. I lost my mother and Yoko. I lost my family. I have my friends, but…it doesn't feel the same. Why does it hurt more than being at my mother's funeral? I heard someone crying. _

* * *

_Everything went from black to white. In front of me was a little girl crying. I walked to her. "Why are you crying?" She sniffled. "I…I can't find…my…my Nii-sama." I smiled gently. "Let's look for him together, ok?" I offered the girl my hand. She nodded and walked together. "Yoko!" I hear a boy call out. "Yoko, where've you been? I was looking all over who you." The boy smiled. The little girl ran and hugged him. "There there. Everything's going to be ok. If you ever get lost, I'll keep looking for you no matter what, ok?" He grinned widely. The little girl smiled and nodded. "Bye-bye!" She waved to me and left. _


	10. Chapter 9 Reality

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: The feels.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 9: Reality**

**10:00 P.M.**

"Yoko!" I woke up. I breathed heavily. '_Wow. That was some nightmare._' I looked around me '_Where am I' _I pushed the covers off me. There was a searing pain in my shoulders. '_I need to get home. Yoko's probably worried about me.'_ I tried to stand but fell down. '_That's weird. My legs feel heavy and my shoulders are killing me. Is that the sound of a motorcycle?' _Someone knocked on the door. "Hikaru-kun? Are you ok?" said a familiar voice. "Yes, Fate-san. I'm fine. For some reason, my legs aren't moving the way I want to and my shoulders are burning." She came in and helped me up. "Thank you. I had this weird nightmare." I told her. Fate whispered. "What was it about?" I smiled. "I dreamt that Yoko ran away. I chased after her but I couldn't find her anywhere. I met Evelyn, a first love that never happened, at the park where I met Alyssa. After that, I can't really remember. I think I passed out or something, so I should get going. Yoko's going to be extremely worried about me. Ummm…Is it alright if you can give me a ride home, Fate-san? I don't think I can walk that far with how I feel right now." I chuckled softly.

Fate-san had a serious look on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Hikaru-kun. I'll tell you right now. It wasn't a dream." I looked at her. "Huh?" "What you thought was a nightmare…was reality. You were beaten to unconsciousness by that girl, Evelyn, and Alyssa saved you from dying. She brought you to my residence, so we can give you proper medical treatment. I'm sorry, Hikaru, but she's gone." I couldn't believe what she said. '_You mean it was real? Yoko was kidnapped and I failed to save her. No. It's not true. It can't be true, but Fate-san wouldn't lie about her own daughter like that. It's something that she wouldn't play around with.' _I didn't want to believe it. I need to find her. I have to find Yoko. I tried to get up, but Fate-san held me back down. "Hikaru-kun, don't push yourself. Alyssa told me that you've been stabbed clean through in your shoulders and legs." I shakily looked under my shirt and saw that my shoulder was tied with a black ribbon.

"Fate-san…is.,.is that Alyssa's ribbon?" She nodded silently. "But why? She told Yoko and I about it. It's her most precious gift from her mother. Why would she do this?" I looked at Fate-san, confused at the reason about why Alyssa would do it. "She did it, because she cares deeply about you. You're a precious friend to her as well as Yoko." She said gently as she stroked my hair. "I'll never be able to repay her for this. If I was stronger, then Alyssa wouldn't sacrifice it, right?" Fate shook her head. "Hikaru-kun. We are all weak. Nanoha, Hayate-chan, and I once believed that, but we have all met obstacles that have proven that idea wrong. That's why we are best friends. We each cover the others' weaknesses and support each other when we need it. Right now, it's not a matter of strength, but it's something you want to do in here." She gently tapped my heart. "You have friends all around you and we will help you in your time of need."

I wanted to cry. I didn't want to believe that Yoko's really gone. Yoko's gone and Alyssa sacrificed her most precious gift. I held in the tears the best I can. I can't let myself cry, I need to hold it in. Fate-san saw the look in my eyes and hugged me. "You don't have to hold it in if you're an adult. Everyone needs to let out those tears. It hurts, doesn't it? The pain in your chest grows, the sobs tighten up your throat and your eyes just water, ready to spill out in tears." She stroked my hair. "Even I have my moments of weakness. So let your tears flow and just cry, ok?" Fate-san's always treating me like a kid, but maybe because I still act like one. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just cried out. All my feelings, my weaknesses, my defeat, and my past. I let it all flow out in the form of tears. Fate-san just held me gently and stroked my hair, while the house filled with my sounds of sadness. I began to fall asleep in Fate-sans arms.

**6:00**

I woke up early the next morning due to the wounds from last night. It was hard for me to accept what had happened. It was especially hard for me to grasp at the fact that Alyssa did that. I can accept Yoko's kidnapping, because it had happened in front of me. I sighed as I started at the ceiling of the room I stayed in. "_Mjonir? Is there anything I can do at the moment? I'm bored." "Sorry, Hikaru. Your body is badly damaged at the moment. Please don't move unless Fate-sama helps you." _Mjonir sounded like she was responsible for what had happened to me. I bet she feels the same way I did last night. I began to remember this song I listened to when I was in high school. I learn the words and I would sing it sometimes. I smiled sadly. "If only Yoko can hear this:

"_bokura no hikousen wa ima mienai hotaru hoshi o ou __  
__kanjou ga samenai uchi ni taikiken o nuke dasou._

_Yozora o nagame suigita me wa kurushinda hikari o mitsuketa  
Sono aizu matataku kimi e fusawashii koe todokeyou.  
Ima meguriau monogatari  
Majiwaru tabi ni fujichaku shita messeji._

_Ii meru o kotoba ni dashite yonde mite wakatta kotow a  
Sayonara o sayonara to iu koto dake  
Bokutachi no negai ga kanaeba dareka ga sonwosuru sekaida  
Sayonara o tsugeyou_

_Kare hateta namida no mizumi ni tadori tsuku boroboro no kotoba  
Dorokusai no ni muriyari daite namida no uzu e tobikonda  
Hora kizuatop ni naru mae ni  
Kimi no motohe tadoritsuita messeji_

_Ii meru o kotoba ni dashite yonde mite wakatta kotow a  
Sayonara o sayonara to iu koto dake  
Bokutachi no negai ga kanaeba dareka ga sonwosuru sekaida  
Sayonara o tsugeyou_

_Ikiteiku imi o sagasu koto o yurusa reru sekai ga mawareba  
Sayonara wa mada hayaidarou  
Hora kuzureochita kimi no te no naka o  
Boku dake ni misete hoshin dakedo  
ii ka na  
Messeiji ni tokekonda koe Sayonara o iwasa reta koe  
Namidame ni utsuru no wa dore ka ga usodarou  
Bokutachi no negai ga kanaeba dareka ga sonwosuru sekai nado  
Tsugete yare sayonara o  
Ii meru o kotoba ni dashite yonde mite wakatta koto wa  
Sayonara o sayonara to iu koto dake_

_Bokutachi no negai ga kanaeba dareka ga sonwosuru sekai nado  
Tsugete yare_

_Sayonara o  
Sayonara o."_

Tears rolled down my face, but I wiped them away. "Hikaru? What does the song mean? I've heard you sing it before, but never knew the meaning." Mjonir asked. "It's a really sad song. The video showed a couple who were happily together. However, the girlfriend started to lose her vision and in her eyes, everything started to go downhill for her. The boyfriend had sent her a message, but he was hit by a bus. She didn't know about it when she regained her vision. When she found out, she wanted to die, but the spirit of her boyfriend saved her and encouraged her to move on and have a positive outlook in life. At the end, she received a message that says 'I love you'." I replied. "I see." She replied. "I don't know why but I want to cry more." I chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. "Hikaru? Can I come in?" Fate-san asked. "Come in." I called out as I wiped my eyes. She came in and walked to my side. "Alyssa came by and she brought breakfast. Are you ready to eat? I'll help you down the stairs." I nodded and Fate-san slowly helped me out of bed and down the stairs where Alyssa was setting up the table. "Hey, Hikaru. You must be hungry so I bought you some breakfast." Alyssa said cheerfully as she started to set the kitchen table as Fate slowly helped Hikaru down the stairs. I forced a smile. "Hey, Alyssa. Thanks for bring food." Fate helped me to the chair. "Thank you, Fate-san. I think I can eat on my own." She looked slightly worried but she ruffled my hair. "Eat up. You need that to help your body recover." Alyssa said calmly as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon. I nodded. "Thanks again." I don't know why but I felt awkward with Alyssa around. _'Maybe its cause of the sacrifice she made for me. Yea. That must be it.' _I ate slowly as there were some pains shooting through my arm. I took a bite out of the ham. "Say Alyssa? Where is the food from?" I asked.

"I got the food from Papa's Jones Diner. It has the best food on Mid-Childa in my opinion and my parents' closest friend owns the place." Alyssa explained calmly as she continued eating her breakfast. "Ah. I've always wanted to eat there. It's amazing. Ummm…say Alyssa?" I said hesitantly. I looked up at Alyssa shyly. "Is something the matter, Hikaru?" She replied with a tone of concern. "Yea. Umm…thanks for helping me." I slowly touched the shoulder that was wrapped by Alyssa's ribbon. It hurt even with the slight touch. "I don't know how I can repay you for this." "You don't have to repay me. You survived and that's all that matters now." Alyssa said reassuringly as she looked back at me gently. My heart felt warmer that it was last night. Fate-san was right. I have friends around me and they're all willing to help me. I made a mental note to repay Alyssa back for the ribbon. "Thanks, Alyssa. Really thanks." I returned to eating the rest of the ham and moved onto the sausage. Fate smiled as she ate. "I got your back anytime, Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she finished her last slice of bacon.

I slowly finished the breakfast that Alyssa brought and Fate-san offered to help change the bandages. "You're going to need clean bandages, so your wounds won't get infected." I nodded and she helped me move to the bathroom. I sat down and Fate-san removed my shirt. "Fate-san? Can you save Alyssa's ribbons? I don't want it to be thrown out like bandages." Fate giggled. "You're really bothered by it, huh?" I blushed. "Okay then. I'll save the pieces." As she unwrapped the shoulder bandages she gasped. "What is it?" I asked. I was concerned about what she saw. "Your…wounds. They're healed?" She touched the area. "Ow." I flinched. "Please stay still." She ran her fingers gently across the back of my shoulder. "When you got here, they were bloody. Now they're healed. No scar. Not even a trace of any kind of entry or exit?" I sat still. "Why does it still hurt?" I asked. "It's pseudo pain." Fate-san replied.

I looked at my shoulder. It's completely clean. I pushed the feeling of pain out of my mind and tried moving my arm around. '_There's no pain, but how did I get healed? Fate seemed too surprised if it was a light wound. How badly wounded did I get injured?' _I wondered as Fate-san unwrapped the other strips of Alyssa's ribbons and pieces of my shirt, which I never knew was torn until now. Fate-san examined the areas where I apparently I was wounded badly. Fate-san was really confused, but she seemed happy. "It's going to be ok." She smiled. "I'll give these a wash and I'll return them to you." She gathered up the ribbon scraps and left the bathroom. I stood up and pulled my shirt back on. _'Well whatever. I can look for Yoko now.' _I smiled internally. I came out of the bathroom and walked to the room. "-involves Yoko and Evelyn and the reason why I was gone for so long." I paused before I could return to the room I stayed in. I heard everything and I left to get Mjonir.

I walked downstairs after they had finished. "Hey. Thank you for taking care of me, Fate-san. Alyssa, thank you for saving me. I'm glad I called you in for reinforcements." I bowed to both of them. Both of them asked, "Where are you going?" "Home. I need a change of clothes and a shower. I really appreciate everything you've both done for me, so I shouldn't impose any longer." I started to walk to the door. "How about I drive you home, Hikaru-kun?" Fate-san said as she stood up. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Fate-san. I'll take you on your offer. I'll see you later, Alyssa." Fate drove me home. I waved good-bye to Alyssa as she passed by us on Valkyrie. "Oh. Hikaru-kun, I forgot the ribbons." I shook my head. "I'll come by next time. Thank you and have a good afternoon, Fate-san." I bid her farewell and walked into the apartment. I began thinking about the conversation Fate-san and Alyssa had in the shower.

**11:00 A.M.**

'_I know the area Yoko is in, but knowing Alyssa…she's going to keep a close eye on me._' I dried myself and replaced my clothing with cleaner ones. '_I should try to scout out the area first._' I grabbed a pair of binoculars and placed it inside Mjonir. '_I should go to different shopping malls that are high enough for me to search the area Alyssa had mention. What was it called again? The Eastern Port Sector? It's going to be hard, but I have to find out where Yoko is held.'_ I walked out the door and Alyssa pulled up to the driveway. "Hey Hikaru." "Oh hey Alyssa. What's up?" I greeted Alyssa. _'I knew it' _I thought. "Weren't you going home?" I walked to her. "I just finished shopping for groceries and motorbike parts for Valkyrie. I was passing by so I decided to check up on you." She told me cheerfully. I smiled and patted her head for fun. "I'm fine. I decided to take a walk. I need to talk my mind off last night's fight." My smile faded for a second. "Mou." She said quietly and pouted when patted her. I ruffled Alyssa' hair. "I also plan to stop by Fate-san's residence again. I need to pick something up." I smiled again. "I'll see you later." I started to walk towards the commercial district.

**12:00 P.M.**

I stopped by the local sweets shop and bought a random candy bar. I didn't really pay attention to it, because I was looking for a vantage point that I can use to look for the base Alyssa had mentioned. I bit into it and found out it had nuts. I looked at the wrapper and saw that it was an energy bar with nuts. I chuckled to the thought of Alyssa. '_Heh. Training nut._' I chuckled and continued to walk around. I walked past several clothing stores, small restaurants, bars, and repair shops. At one point, I walked past an interesting retail store. It was themed around the colors red and black. I tilted my head. '_I wonder if Alyssa shops here. She's always wearing clothes like that. Then again I'm the same.' _I took a mental note of where it is located. I looked up. '_Hmm…looks like a nice view. Phantom Step.' _I used the speed to go to the rooftop of the building. I took the binoculars out and looked out. '_Hmmm…can't see anything from here. The hill's in the way. I need a new spot.'_ I looked around and saw a rather tall building. '_Mid-Childa's Automotive Building. We sell everything from parts to motorbikes to cars. So it says. Did Alyssa stop by at that building to get her parts for Valkyrie? How IS Valkyrie built? Meh, I should leave that stuff to Yoko. Phantom Step.' _I jumped from building to building to get the rooftop. _'Much better. Let's see what I can see.' _I looked around.

I saw some movement at an obscure edge of the hill. I switched the binoculars for a custom binocular Yoko created. _'Let's see. Hmmmm…wow. There's stats on the amount of people there, what they are equipped and…what they ate? What's that use for? I'll never understand Yoko. Looks like I found the area.' _I took a mental note and Phantom Stepped down to the sidewalk. _'I should go visit Fate-san.'_ I began jogging towards the direction of Fate-san's residence.

**4:00 P.M.**

I knocked on the door. "Fate-san. It's Hikaru. May I come in?" I waited patiently. "_Come in, Hikaru-kun!_" She told me telepathically. I opened the door and walked in. "Fate-san? I came for the ribbons." I looked around for Fate-san. "Sorry Hikaru-kun! Can you wait for a bit? I'm a little busy at the moment." She called out. She was in the bathroom. _'Taking a shower? I came at the wrong time.'_ I blushed at the image that started to appear and shook my head. I sat down in the living room. '_There's a lot of pictures._' I got up and looked at the picture frames she had. There's one of her with Nanoha-san and Captain Hayate when they were younger. Another with her real mother. There's one with her brother Admiral Chrono and her adoptive mother Lindy. I smiled at the next one: Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Vivio. After that was one with her nieces and a small orange haired girl with dog ears, then one with myself and Yoko when we arrived. I picked it up carefully. Some tears slowed out when I moved onto the one with Alyssa in the picture. _'Why did this have to happen?' _"Hikaru-kun? Are you ok?" I turned around and Fate was standing behind me, holding a folded package of the scrapped ribbons.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yea I'm fine. I just miss Yoko right now. It only feels like yesterday that she was with us." I forced a smile. Fate-san smile gently and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry. We'll find her and we'll get her back home. Okay? Here. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm sure you'll take care of them. Get home safely." I nodded and bid Fate-san farewell as I left. I placed the ribbons into Mjonir. _"Hey, Mjonir?" _I asked. _"Yes, Hikaru?" "Can you add those ribbons to the Barrier Jacket? I want to have those as a tribute to Alyssa." "Yes I can. Please stay out of danger and wait patiently." "Mjonir. Thank you." "No problem, Master." _I chuckled. It's been a long time since Mjonir called me Master, but she did it to cheer me up. I jogged home and spent my afternoon training in Sonic Form.


	11. Chapter 10 Omega

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: well things are pretty busy. This is present day.  
**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 10: Omega**

**9:00 A.M. **

I was awaken by my communicator I received for my Enforcer training. I rubbed my eyes and shook off the uneasiness that my "dream" had taken me. "First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi, speaking." I answered. A screen popped up that showed a green-haired woman with round glasses. "Morning, sir!" She saluted playfully. I chuckled. "It's you, Mary-san, what's the matter?" She giggled and smiled. "I'm having a problem deciphering this code on Yoko-chan's memory card. Can you come by the Device Armory real quick to see if you can decode it?" I nodded. "Sure. Let me get dressed." I rubbed my eyes again and the last thing I heard was "Oh my!" from Mary-san. I looked down and noticed I was shirtless. I didn't think much of this since it's the way I've been sleeping lately. I got up, showered and wore my Enforcer's trainee uniform. _'Soon I'll be able to become a full Enforcer.' _I smiled and touched the fabric like it'll be the last time I'll be wearing it. I began jogging to the TSAB central office.

**9:10 A.M.**

I entered the office and headed to the Device Armory. I knocked before I entered, "Mary-san? It's Hikaru." I waited for a reply. "Come in, Hikaru-kun. You don't always have to be so polite. Just walk in." she smiled. I walked to her and looked at the monitor. "So this is the code that's giving you problems, huh? May I?" Mary-san smiled and got up. I sat down and watched. I sighed. _'It's one of those riddles again. She loves doing this to teach me device programming.' _I read the code quickly and entered a key combination that unlocked the entire code. "There we go. Oh? What's this?" I explored the code and found an audio file. I had it transferred to my communicator. "Mary-san, I'll leave Mjonir in your hands. I need to report this to Alyssa. She might want to hear this." I got up. "Oh? How come you don't want to listen to it now?" She tilted her head. I smiled, "The message in the code said that's it's directed to Alyssa and I. If Arm Schneider isn't within proximity, it won't play." She giggled. "She's a very smart girl, isn't she?" I nodded and bid farewell to Mary-san as I left to find Alyssa. However, she wasn't that far than I thought.

"Hey Alyssa." I called out. "Oh. Hey, Hikaru." She turned around, replying cheerfully. "What brings you to the Device Armory?" I asked as I patted Alyssa's head happily. "Shari wanted to show me some equipment to help me in future battles." She pouted as she replied with an annoyed tone. "Ah I see. Mary-san asked me to decipher the memory card that was found in Yoko's locket." I said quietly with my smile fading. _'Yoko…'_ "Are you alright, Hikaru?" Alyssa asked with her head tilted. _'She seems concerned. I should cheer up and not let her worry.'_ "Yea. I'm fine. Oh, there was a recording for us. It's from Yoko." I smiled. "Really, now? I wonder what Onee-san has to say." She said. _'Onee-san? Ah. Fate-san must have given her the surprise. Yoko will be happy to hear this.' _I played the recording.  
_"Nii-sama. Alyssa. Right now, there's something wrong with me. I don't know what it is. I finished Nii-sama's upgrade for Mjolnir. As I am now, I won't continue to be by your side. I performed a full body scan on myself yet no results came up. Whatever it is, it's dangerous for me to stay with you. I planned to leave both of you, but I know neither of you would forgive me for this." Yoko took in a deep breath. "I love both of you very much. I believe you'll find a way to save me. Love Yoko. K. T. Harlaown." _I stopped the file. "I'll find a way to save you, Onee-san." I heard her say as she placed a hand on her shoulder. _'I'm pretty sure she feels something, but I can't tell what it is right now. I'll cheer her up.'_ "We both will." I replied and happily and gently rubbing her head again. "Mou. Stop that. Hikaru." Alyssa said quietly with an angry stare.

I chuckled as her expression seemed to lighten up. I tapped her head. "I'm going to check on Mjonir. I'll see you later, Alyssa." I told her and returned to the Device Armory. "So Mary-san. How's the progress on Mjonir?" I asked as I walked to Mary-san. She smiled. "She's almost done. Yoko-chans's such an amazing girl. Mjonir's design is a completely new invention that your father created. I'm really surprised at the fact that Yoko-chan can simply create a code to upgrade it." I smiled softly. My heart felt unsettled by hearing Yoko's name over and over. It feels like my heart is in pain. I shook of the feeling and watched Mary-san work. "Aaaaaaaand done." She finished and walked up to Mjonir. I followed closely. "How do you feel, Mjonir-san?" Mary asked her. "I feel perfect. Thank you, Mary-sama." I smiled. "So what was in the code?" "You are now able to use me as the twin blades, Thor and Loki. You are also able to utilize thunder elemental magic similar to that of Yoko-sama." Mjonir replied. "She's really making sure I don't feel alone" I said under my breath. "Thank you, Mary-san." She smiled. "It's no problem, Hikaru-kun. Just come by if you're having any problems with Mjonir or you can just stop by just for me." She giggled. I chuckled and bid her farewell. As I walked out of the central office, I saw Fate teaching Alyssa Sonic Form, True Sonic Form and Sonic Move. I smiled and walked home.

When I returned home, I walked to the training room. I set the program to emulate the battle I had with Evelyn on the night Yoko was kidnapped. I wanted to kill her, but it was only a fake. Even so, I would rather deep freeze her and turn her over to the TSAB and let them handle it. "Mjonir. Valhalla mode." The handle retracted into Mjonir's hammer head and it had split in half like in Zantetsuken mode. The outer edges of the hammer grew thinner to a small hand guard. The hilt appeared after and blue and yellow energy blades appeared. I did some practice swings and found that they were lighter than Mjonir. "Mjonir, why is the weight reduced?" I asked. "The weight is reduced to increase your speed when using the blades. Yoko-sama's data suggests that it will be needed to master the Sonic forms and to have your body train in speed rather than strength. She also wishes you to calm your heart down and anticipate your enemies attacks before they could even happen." I chuckled and wiped my eyes. _'She's planned this far ahead? Seems like her message is true. She really was planning to leave us and left us a battle plan so we can save her. Even if it meant defeating her in the process.' _

I put on the biggest smile and crouched. "Fine. Let's give these gifts a test run. Charge!" A yellow magic circle appeared and electricity ran through my body. "Phantom's Dance." Within a second, "Evelyn" was lying on the floor covered in ice with electricity running through it. _'Hmm…it feels different. I'll train a bit more with these." _I spent a total of 4 hours training with the copy. Each time "Evelyn" was defeated and the time of defeat started to grow only faster and faster to the point where it only took a nanosecond to defeat her. "Mjonir. How many times have I defeated this copy?" I asked. "A total of 1,500 victories recorded within 4 hours." Mjonir replied. "Heh." I smiled and reset the program to replicate myself, Yoko, Alyssa and Evelyn. "Okay. Time to take this training up a notch. True Sonic Form." I breathed in deeply and concentrated. "Charge!" I crouched and attacked. Through this training, I could defeat myself, Yoko and Evelyn. Alyssa still gave me some trouble, but it overloaded the system. I'm missing some current battle data recorded by Mjonir, but it doesn't matter. I don't aim to be stronger than Alyssa. I just need to be strong for Yoko…and myself.


	12. Chapter 11 Raid

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: Well it's been a while. Sorry kinda had writer's block for a bit so I had to cool down and started to watch some anime. So now I'm back. Sorry about the laugh! I couldn't think of anything apart from the "Ohohohoh" Princess Laugh.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 11: Raid**

**8:30 A.M. **

I was awakened by my communicator. "First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi, speaking." "Hikaru-kun, we have a reconnaissance mission for you. You are to scout and gather information within the Eastern Port Sector. Make sure you're not caught." Hayate said as she appeared on the screen. "Yes, Captain. I'll be on my way." I replied as the screen disappeared. I showered quickly and wore my Enforcer uniform. I picked up Mjonir. _'Looks like it's time to go save Yoko. I need to get in and out quickly.' _I left the apartment. _"Hikaru, make sure you eat before starting the mission. Fate-sama won't be too pleased if she finds out you've been skipping meals." _Mjonir told me telepathically. _"Yea yea. I'll go eat." _I replied. I walked towards a nearby store to buy some sandwiches, snacks, granola bars and several bottle of juice and water. Mjonir sighed quietly. _'Yoko-sama wouldn't be too pleased seeing you eat like this.' _She thought to herself.

**9:30 A.M.**

I arrived at the commercial district and walked around to locate the Mid-Childa's Automotive Building by foot. I snacked on a granola bar during the walk and explored the area a bit more. _'I gotta think of a plan before I try anything about the base. Hmmmm…'_ I thought about what to do and wandered around mindlessly. _'My heart's pounding hard against my chest. Is this anxiety? Am I happy that I might have a chance to rescue Yoko? Or is it something else?' _I managed to end up in front of the Automotive Building. I sighed and Phantom Stepped to the roof top. I removed a beach chair, a table and an umbrella from Mjonir and set up my observation base. _'Let's see…what else do I need?'_ I removed the snacks I bout and the custom binoculars. I looked at the binoculars and noticed that it had an unlabeled setting. _'I'll do some long distance recon before I try going to a closer observation.' _ I set up a stand and looked carefully through the binoculars to see if there's anything else other than the base and guards before I set it down in the location. _'I'll get some rest before I get closer.' _I laid down in the beach chair and took a nap.

**12:30 P.M.**

I woke up to an alert from Mjonir. _'Hikaru, I have detected human bio-signature similar to Yoko-sama. I repeat. I have detected human bio-signature similar to Yoko-sama.' _I instantly got up from the chair. "Really?" I used the binoculars and it showed a person walking in front of guards like she was a hostage. I smiled. _'She's here. I can get her now.' _There was a weird feeling but I shook it off. I selected the unknown setting of the binocular and used it. _'Huh? What's this? It…reveals the bio-signatures through the ground? Hmmm….' _I followed the "Yoko" figure as it entered the base. There was a lone signature at the "bottom" of the base. _'What's with that one? Mjonir, can you run a scan on it?' _I asked. "Sorry, Hikaru. The bio-signature is too far." I continued my observation and noticed that the "Yoko" figure was standing in front of the lone signature. I packed up everything. _'I'm coming for you, Yoko.' _I Phantom Stepped closer to the base.

**1:00 P.M.**

I arrived to the perimeter of the base. Thanks to Phantom Step I was out of sight, however I can't escape the cameras. _'I'm pretty sure they're high powered cameras so I can't slide past them.' _I took out a mobile camera and took several pictures of the base. It was equipped as Alyssa had said, however, it's pretty lightly guarded. I breathed in deeply. I placed the camera inside Mjonir and equipped my Barrier Jacket. I looked down and found a piece of Alyssa's ribbon on tied around my arm. "The other one replaced your hairband and the third piece is on me." I looked at Mjonir's handle and it was there. I smiled. "I bet Alyssa might like this." I took on a more serious face and prepared myself.

I took out my communicator to call Fate-san and report until it was destroyed in my hands. I instantly held up Mjonir and looked around for the culprit. A voice echoed out. "Awww…Hikaru. You're still too slow to outrun my sight. Kehehehehehe." I grit my teeth. "Evelyn." "That's right pretty boy. I know you're here and you have no way of calling that grasshopper or anyone else. Kehehehehehehe!" I was angry, but I need to get out of here. I started running until there was explosions around me. "Oops. Looks like you're setting of the proximity mines. Be careful and make sure you stay in one piece. I look forward to playing with you again." She called out seductively. "Dammit!" I have to fight my way to my safety. I ran towards the base.

I fought off guard after guard as I ran through the base. "Yoko!" I called out in hopes that she'll answer. _'Dammit. Let's see if I could go deeper.' _I knocked out the guard that just ambushed me. "Mjonir. Valhalla mode." The hammer was replaced with twin swords in my hands. "Set blades to stun." I sped through the corridors, stunning guards as I ran. I went into each room in search of some kind of clues. I took out a gym bag to get any documents that had some information on the Magnus Syndicate. _'I don't have time to go through these. I'll have to stuff it all in here.' _As I get deeper and deeper through the base, there was more valuable information. There was two documents that caught my eye. One was titled Project Dark and the other was Project Light. _'Why did these documents catch my eye?'_ I scanned through them, but they were encrypted. I sighed and placed them with the rest of the documents.

I continued through the corridors. "Hikaru! Something's wrong." Mjonir called out. "What is it?" "The bio-signature is a confirmed match, however, Premium Stinger isn't with her. Also, there's another problem." My heart dropped when I opened the final door. Inside, Yoko was there standing in front of a giant tube. What didn't bother me wasn't the fact that she was hugging the object, but rather what was inside. My eyes widened as I saw my own body floating inside it. _'What…what is this? Why am I there? What's going on? Why is Yoko hugging it?' _"Nii-sama~" she called it. I wanted to call out, but my voice wouldn't come out. I was confused. What was going on? "Oh~ look who's here~. Now here's the question Yoko-chan. Is that your Nii-sama?" Evelyn came out from behind the tube. Yoko turned to me, but her eyes were giving me a sign of hatred and disgust. She shook her head. "That is a fake sent to confuse me. My Nii-sama was badly injured. Sadly, this is just an image of him. Evelyn-san told me that he was gravely injured and is held hostage somewhere in the TSAB. I have to destroy them. I have to get back Nii-sama." Tears started to fall from her eyes. _'Hikaru, don't fall for it! It's just a trap!' _Mjonir tried to warn me, but my heart had already fallen beyond saving. Why did it hurt so much? Why?

'_Am I a fake? Am I real? I must be real. But…why was there an image of my body floating in liquid? Where did they get something like that? Am I…a copy of someone else?" _These thoughts echoed through my head. I don't know what's what anymore. I feel like I'm being choked slowly. It's so painful. "Kehehehehehe! What's wrong, Hikaru~? Don't you both sound sooo alike~? Here's your precious Yoko. Here's your chance and it's a parting gift from me to you. Kehehehehehe!" She laughed. Her laugh echoed in my head. _'Hikaru! Hikaru! Snap out of it!' _Mjonir called out. "Tch. You're going to pay for hurting him like this, Evelyn." Mjonir called out. _'My body feels so light. Why? I could see my body running the other way. What's going on? Yoko…' _My body felt cold.


	13. Chapter 12 Tension

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: Well Hikaru's down the deep end. Anyone reading this after reading GodEaterBurstFan's chapter 12, just read the POVs. He helped me out a great deal with this chapter as I have no talent in writing out formalities like this.  
**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 12: Tension**

**4:15 A.M. **

**Mjonir's POV**

I ran. I can't let him get hurt anymore. He doesn't need to mature like this. I hope he'll be ok. I sighed as I used Hikaru's body to get him out of the base. I made a promise to Ryuuji that I would protect him. I grew tired as I wasn't used to his body. I managed to get to the entrance. I heard a motorcycle is nearby, well I hope it was Valkyrie, but it's hard to determine that when I'm not in the device. "Is anyone out there?! I need help!" I called out. Hikaru's heart's in a lot of pain. I placed a hand on over his heart. The sound of the motorcycle grew closer until a familiar voice called out. "Hikaru. Get on!" I looked around as I'm trying to hold in his tears. _'Alyssa-sama and Valkyrie!' _I thought happily. I quickly ran to them and got on behind Alyssa. I wrapped Hikaru's arms around her waist and held tightly. _'Thank goodness you came! Thank goodness…'_ I left Hikaru to his own body as he started crying over what had happened.

**5:00 P.M.**

**Hikaru's POV**

I couldn't believe what had happened in there. '_She was there. She was right in front of me, yet…I couldn't do anything about it. Why! Why couldn't I move! Why didn't she recognize me…?' _I was lost in thought until Alyssa bonked me in the head. I looked up and the Military Police was there in front of us. "What do you guys want?" Somehow they irritated me. "First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi, I hereby place you under arrest for disobeying a direct order and insubordination. If you surrender peacefully, you will have the right to defend yourself at the inquiry." _'What what?! I'm getting arrest? I wasn't able to communicate the fact that I was ambushed and forced to run into the base! What the hell!?' _I grew angry until I lost control of my body. _"Sorry Hikaru. If you act out now, it'll be worse. We have evidence that can defend us."_

**Mjonir's POV**

I had to do it. Forgive me, Hikaru. I used Hikaru's body and left Alyssa silently and obeyed their command. They placed the mana cuffs on his wrists and I followed them silently. I heard one of them tell Alyssa. "I appreciate your assistance in helping us with apprehending First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi." I can feel Hikaru say. _'Alyssa betrayed me?! How could she?!' _I struggled but managed to hold Hikaru back. _"Please Hikaru. Forgive Alyssa-sama. Let's hear her out at the end of this." _I pleaded to him. I never heard a reply. I followed the Military Police into the room where the inquiry is about to happen. After I entered the room, one of the Military Officers closed the door behind me before taking up his post on the right hand side of the door. I took a look at the three people sitting in front of me. One of the people in the panel was Fate-sama. Apparently, she was required to be there as she was Hikaru's Enforcer mentor. The man with green hair was named Verossa Acous and lastly the blonde haired man was the Leone Phils, one of the Three Legendary Admirals, and Judicial Advisor of the TSAB. Leone Phils was the first one to speak.

"You must be First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi." Leone said in a very serious tone.

"Yes, I am. Director Leone." I said confidently as I looked at the panel.

"Do you know why you are here today, Lieutenant?" Leone asked seriously as he stared seriously at me.

"Yes. I am here at an inquiry into my actions today. I have been charged with disobeying orders and insubordination." I said as calmly and concisely as possible.

"Those are very serious offenses that constitute very harsh punishments. You, as an Enforcer Trainee, should know that. I am very disappointed in your actions, First Lieutenant." Fate said in a very serious tone.

"Well, these offenses are serious enough so that Internal Affairs got involved." Verossa Acous said calmly without any hint of anger in it.

"I understand the severity of the charges against me but let me explain my reasons why." I pleaded calmly as I stared into the eyes of each of the members in the panel.

"You have only one chance to explain yourself, First Lieutenant. Make sure that you make your explanation count." Leone said seriously as he stared into my eyes.

"I was sent on a reconnaissance mission to a facility that was located in the Eastern Port Sector of Cranagan. I received information from my friend, Alyssa T. Harlaown about the facility and its location." I explained in a calm and composed manner.

"Did you check the coordinates of the facility when you got there?" Fate asked seriously as she looked at me in a stern manner.

"I did not, Enforcer. I expected that the information from Alyssa T. Harlaown would be reliable and accurate." I explained.

"So you didn't check the coordinates of the facility before you decided to raid it without authorization." Leone said sternly as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Take a good look at this map, Lieutenant." Fate said sternly as she brought up a communication with her right hand. A communication screen appeared in front of him and it showed an overhead display of the Eastern Port Sector of Cranagan.

"Do you see the blue dot on the map, Lieutenant?" Fate asked sternly as her finger pointed to the blue dot.

"I see the blue dot, Enforcer." I acknowledged.

"That blue dot is the location of the facility you were tasked with investigating. That facility was approximately 2.5 miles north-west of the facility you raided." Fate explained sternly as her finger glanced over the red dot on the map.

"Where did you get the exact coordinates of the correct facility?" I asked in disbelief as I tried to absorb the fact that Hikaru has made a big mistake.

"This was taken from the GPS navigation unit of Valkyrie." Fate explained while still holding that stern expression.

"What is this Valkyrie you speak of, Enforcer Harlaown?" Leone asked seriously as he turned his head and face the blonde Enforcer.

"Valkyrie is the given name to Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown's motorbike and it's A.I." Fate said seriously as she kept looking straight.

"Explain to me how did you get manage to get the data from this Valkyrie you speak of." Leone said sarcastically as he stared at Fate again.

"Valkyrie saves every single one of the locations that her mistress goes to unto an onboard high capacity data recorder. The data stays on the drive until her mistress decides to delete it." Fate explained calmly as she turned and stared at Leone.

"Explain to me why couldn't you just yank the data recorder and get the data from there." Leone demanded.

"Valkyrie is a hell of a lot smarter than you think. She will not release any information that she has gathered unless her mistress specifically grants her permission to and the motorbike is both DNA locked and fingerprint locked to Alyssa T. Harlaown so you can't access it without her consent. Valkyrie also has defensive systems which prevents other people from taking the data recorders." Fate explained as she showed Leone a video of Valkyrie defense systems.

"How long did Alyssa T. Harlaown known about the coordinates of the facility?" I asked in a calm fashion.

"I am not allowed to reveal that information to you, Lieutenant." Fate answered sternly as she looked down at the desk.

"I see. In my own defense, I managed to get useful intelligence on the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army and the Magnus Syndicate." I said calmly as I bought up a communication screen and showed the inquiry panel the documents he examined at the base earlier.

**Hikaru's POV**

"_Wait. What?! Alyssa KNEW the location? She didn't even mention it to Fate. Damn, it must have been when I left to get Mjonir, but I was ambushed! My communicator was destroyed and Mjonir wasn't equipped with long-distance communication, yet! I wasn't able to relay the fact that the mission was a bust and I'm arrested for going "AWOL". It's not my fault. Evelyn set me up! Mjonir, give me back control!" _I yelled out. _"I cannot do that, Hikaru. If you act out now, they're going to think you're going rouge and might add in treason as part of it. I won't allow you to act out on your own any further. I'm sorry so please be patient. PLEASE." _Mjonir replied with a serious but concerned tone. I sighed. I wanted to punch something. _'Dammit Alyssa! Why did you hide this from me? Are you going to betray me as well?' _I need to do something about this. It hurts. It hurts so much, just thought of the fact that I might be a fake scares me even more. _'Am I even a real person…?' _

**6:50 P.M.**

**Mjonir's POV**

"This is Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown reporting in." Alyssa said formally as she gave a salute to all the members of the panel.

"At ease, Warrant Officer." Leone said calmly as she stared first at Hikaru and then Alyssa.

'_Ah. They called in Alyssa-sama for this. Well it can't be helped, she is involved with the situation as well as Yoko-sama's disappearance.' _I watched and listened in silence as they started asking Alyssa-sama's involvement with Hikaru. I sighed internally.

"We have called you in here in order to ask you questions about Hikaru and his actions today." Leone explained calmly as he stared at Alyssa.

"I'll answer any questions you ask to the best of my abilities, Director." Alyssa said formally while she continued to look straight forward.

"First of all. How long have you known First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi?" Leone asked seriously as he watched Alyssa's body language.

"I have known him for almost 5 years, Director." Alyssa said calmly as she stared into the eyes of Leone.

"Did he have any psychological problems back then?" Verossa Acous asked in a clam and reassuring voice.

"He didn't have any psychological problems back then. I started noticing a shift in his behavior around a year ago." Alyssa said frankly.

"Do you know what the trigger for his behavior change was?" Leone asked seriously as he stared at Hikaru in contempt.

"I do and I have video to back it up." Alyssa said calmly as she brought up a communication screen with her right hand.

"What are you doing, Warrant Officer?" Leone said loudly as he stood up angrily.

"Calm down, Director. Let Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown show us the video." Fate said sternly as she gave a very angry glare at Leone.

"Hmph." Leone said quietly as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot

"Valkyrie, send me the video you recorded one year ago at the park." Alyssa commanded as Valkyrie's A.I. answered the call.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie answered as she sent Alyssa the video file to Alyssa's communication screen.

"Hikaru's behavior change was due to this incident." Alyssa said calmly as she played the audio file.

**Hikaru's POV**

'_Ah. It's this again. It brings back bad memories.' _I let Mjonir control my body as I listened to the audio file that replayed the incident of Yoko's kidnapping. I sighed.

"This is video Valkyrie took one year ago in a park in Cranagan." Alyssa explained as she allowed the inquiry panel.

"Explain to me Warrant Officer Harlaown what happened." Leone demanded as he stared at the video carefully.

"First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi was searching for his "adoptive sister" after she ran away from their apartment in the afternoon. He sent a request for assistance at around 7:30 PM. You should ask him personally what happened to him prior to my arrival." Alyssa explained calmly as she took a quick glance at Hikaru.

"What happened prior to Alyssa's arrival at the park, First Lieutenant Hikaru?" Verossa Acous asked curiously while looking at the two.

**Mjonir's POV**

"I reunited with an old friend of mine named Evelyn Von Eriana. She was supposedly a member of the TSAB. She attacked my "sister" Yoko so I got a little upset and I entered combat with her. She was tough so I had to use Sonic Form and I almost regained the upper hand but my body froze and she defeated me. I don't remember anything after that since I passed out afterwards." I explained calmly. _"A little, Mjonir? I was furious! You saw what she did to Yoko! If you were me then you would have done the same thing!" _Hikaru grew angry. _"I'm sorry for the way I had treated Alyssa back then, but I needed to go through it on my own." "Hikaru, Fate-sama also said that your friends are there for you when you need them. You need to depend on them if you can't figure things out on your own." _I tried to reason with him, but he's still as stubborn as ever.

"I arrived soon afterwards and fought with Evelyn Von Eriana. The details of the whole battle is in the video." Alyssa explained calmly she fast-forwarded to the battle between her and Evelyn.

"I see." Leone and Verossa said calmly as the turned towards Fate who was quiet in the matter.

"What happened after your battle with Evelyn?" Leone asked while staring intently at Alyssa. Alyssa responded by running her hand through crimson-red hair.

"I took care of Hikaru's injuries and I took him to Enforcer Harlaown's residence where he would be safe." Alyssa explained calmly.

"I can vouch for her on that, Director." Fate said calmly as she looked at Hikaru and then Alyssa.

"What did you do afterwards, Alyssa?" Verossa asked calmly as he stretched his neck.

"I went out and continued my search for Yoko and Evelyn. My search landed me in the Eastern Port District where the facility in question is located. I managed to take photographs of the Magnus Syndicate vehicles outside the facility. I also got some pictures of Evelyn and Yoko entering the facility." Alyssa said formally as she showed the panel and Hikaru all the pictures that she took at the facility.

"What did you do after that?" the panel minus Fate asked in unison.

"I reported my findings to Enforcer Harlaown which prompted her to inform her superiors. I was then told by the TSAB High Command that I should keep the information under wraps from Hikaru." Alyssa explained.

**HIkaru's POV**

"_Wait WHAT?! Alyssa kept it from me?! I mean sure it's under orders, but I mean come on! She's our sister! The least you could have done is let me know that you know where they were kept." _I regained some control of my body, but Mjonir held my body down. She only allowed me to make a fist with my hand. _"Hikaru, please understand how she feels. I'm sure she would do the same, but she has more self-control than you. She can bide her time. This is a new feeling for you. Please try to understand that." "Enough is enough, Mjonir! Give me back my body!" _I struggled for control. I can't take it anymore. I need my body back!

"Do you know what was the reasoning behind that, Alyssa?" Verossa said quietly as he examined the pictures carefully."

"Yes, I believe that if I told Hikaru that information that he would have immediately gone there and tried to rescue Yoko alone. In his current condition at the time, I believed that he would have gotten himself killed." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Hikaru with a concerned look.

"I see. I want to know what your assessment of First Lieutenant Hikaru's mental status." Fate said solemnly as she stared at Hikaru intently.

"I'll be very honest, Enforcer Harlaown. Hikaru in his current state is a loose cannon who needs to be monitored. I personally think that he would do something reckless like what he did today." Alyssa said hesitantly as she looked at Hikaru.

"I am sorry, Hikaru." Alyssa said apologetically before looking away quickly.

**Mjonir's POV**

I focused all my concentration in holding Hikaru back. I can't afford to allow him to act out on his own. I sighed _'Yoko-sama. I wish you were here. If only I could think like you. Only you could calm Hikaru down.' _I allow Hikaru to fidget and make fists with his hands, however, he managed to gain enough control to send an angry glare to Alyssa-sama when she apologize. His thoughts are all over the place and it's all out of anger. If only I can convince him that he's the original person and that was a fabricated image. I closed my eyes as I focused my concentration into holding Hikaru's spirit back.

"I see. You are dismissed, Warrant Officer. Your information will be helpful in determining First Lieutenant Hikaru's punishment." Leone said calmly as he excused Alyssa.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Director." Alyssa said calmly as she walked away.

"After hearing the evidence and taking the fact you got intelligence on the Magnus Syndicate into consideration. I hereby strip you of your rank of First Lieutenant and your rank will now be Sergeant Major. I also strip you of your hours as an Enforcer Trainee and you will be barred from taking the Enforcer Final Exam until further notice. You are also hereby suspended from the TSAB until further notice. You are also required to report in to Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown during your suspension." Leone explained seriously as he stared at me.

**Mjonir's POV**

"I understand." I bowed and left the room. I breathed in deeply and sighed. However in that moment, Hikaru took over his body again.

**Hikaru's POV**

'_Where is she!?' _I walked around looking for Alyssa. I wanted to know why she had to betray me like that. I looked all over for her. _"Hikaru, calm down, please. Don't do anything stupid! You got off easy, if you do anything else, you're going to get it worse and you'll never have the chance to save Yoko-sama." _I froze on the spot. My feelings were everywhere at the moment. I shook Mjonir's words out of my mind. I finally found her. I walked up to her and was about to grab her arm and question her about what the hell was wrong with her.

**Mjonir's PV**

I immediately took over when he reached out for Alyssa-sama. _"I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT!" _I held back Hikaru with everything I have. _"What the hell, Mjonir!" "Hikaru-sama! You are out of line! Listen to yourself! Think about what's going on! You! Are! Lucky! From now until we get home, I'll be in control." _"Alyssa." I called out to her. She turned around and told me seriously. "Hikaru. I am sorry for what I did but what you are doing is endangering your life. I am not going to allow to risk your life recklessly ever again. Yoko would be very disappointed to hear what you have been doing recently. Do you hear me! The next time I hear about you doing something reckless again, I won't hesitate to personally arrest you!" I didn't flinch from what she said and whispered. "Alyssa-sama. It's me." "Oh, Mjolnir. Can you do me a favor and make sure Hikaru stays out of trouble? I am in a tough situation since I am charged with watching over him and I report directly to Internal Affairs." Alyssa said calmly as she let out long sigh. I shook my head. "Alyssa," I looked around so no one hears. "Will you hear me out? I want to tell you what really happened." I asked. _"I'll have to talk like Hikaru, so it'll be hard to remember it's me and not him." _I told her telepathically. "Meet me at my place, Mjolnir." Alyssa said calmly as she walked away.


	14. Chapter 13 Truth

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: Now Mjonir takes the stage. And I'm sorry for taking so long! I had a 5-6 page essay to do, then I had to help my sis with Mini Yoko (my niece whom my friend and I decided to dub Mini Yoko) and I panicked for homework for one of my classes only to find out! It's due this week. -.- Sorry for the long wait. m(-.-)m. Also please note that this is Mjonir controlling Hikaru's body.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 13: Truth**

**7:25 P.M. **

**Mjonir's POV**

I walked to Alyssa-sama's house to talk to her about Hikaru's view of the matter. It wasn't fair that we didn't get to defend ourselves during the trial, despite the fact that we were promised to "defend" ourselves. I sighed. It's not like we had a choice in the matter.

**Hikaru's POV**

"_Hmph. I still don't trust her." I told Mjonir. "Hikaru. Please believe in her. She's seriously trying to help you and I'm pretty sure, you're happy about it." She replied. "Are you kidding me? You heard about what she said! Hell, we didn't even get a chance to defend ourselves, because of that freakin' old man!" "Hikaru, It's because of him that I decided to go to Alyssa-sama for that very reason. She could probably do something about it." I stayed silent and Mjonir sighed._

**7:30 P.M.**

Alyssa-sama opened the door. "Hey, Mjonir." She said seriously. "Thank you for giving us a chance to explain ourselves, Alyssa-sama." I told her. I entered her apartment and sat down on the couch. Alyssa-sama left to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea. She set them both on the table. "Here." I nodded and replied. "Thank you." I picked up the cup and sipped the cup carefully. "Explain to me what happened today, Mjonir." Alyssa stared at her tea. "Evelyn ambushed us when we were doing some up-close recon. Hikaru started to have doubts that the place wasn't the right one so, he was just going to scout it out and report. However, we were ambushed and Evelyn destroyed the communicator in the process. Currently I'm not equipped with long distance communication and we tried to run. We ran into some proximity mines and were forced to retreat into the base." I explained as Alyssa drank some tea.

"I see. What happened after you retreated into the base?" Alyssa-sama asked seriously. "Despite the fact that it seemed lightly guarded from the outside, the inside were filled with heavily armed guards. Hikaru decided to do a last ditch effort and ran through the place to see if there was any valuable information. However, the last room was the thing that sent him down the deep end." Mjolnir sighed sadly. I continued to sip the tea. _'I really hate remembering this. I'll never forgive Evelyn for this even if Hikaru does, but why was there an image that can send out bio-signatures? It has to be real. I need to confirm it somehow.' _Alyssa sighed. "It involved Yoko and Evelyn, right?" I nodded.

"Yoko-sama was there and she was hugging some kind of tube. Inside the tube itself was Hikaru." I said. "I see. But knowing Evelyn, she would pull something like that in order to make Hikaru doubt himself. She is the type to play dirty." Alyssa said as she looked at "me" with concern. _'She must be really worried about Hikaru. It's amazing how she takes this kind of news, but considering what she had gone through before it's pretty natural to her.' _I took out a paper in which I had recorded the data that my bio-scan indicated and showed it to Alyssa. "It was an image, however, it was real. My bio-scan confirmed it. Yoko-sama believes that Hikaru is badly injured and taken hostage by the TSAB. Or rather that was the lie that Evelyn had implanted into her mind." I shook my head.

Alyssa-sama took the paper and looked it over. She took out a small metal briefcase from under the table. "It seems to be a combination of both." She said calmly. "What Yoko-sama said and the image of him in the test tube really broke him down. I was forced to get him out of the base. On the way in, he managed to collect some valuable information that the base had in their possession. As you are the person Hikaru has to report to, I'll gladly turn in the information." I sighed sadly. "Well, that's good news. Mjonir, there is something I want to show you because you might be the key to save Yoko." She said as she took out three vials from the suitcase. Each vial contained this red liquid. _'What could those be? Something tells me it's a good thing, but…' _I thought. "What are those, Alyssa-sama?" I asked.

I was curious about what the liquid was and how I was the key to save Yoko-sama. "These vials contain a compound I personally developed which would jam the energy pulses of the nanobots in Yoko's body which would help us break the mind control. They also sap all the energy from the nanobots which would cause them to die and hopefully that would return Yoko to normal." Alyssa-sama explained as she played a video to show the compound working on the sample of Yoko-sama's blood.

**Hikaru's POV**

"_Heeeh~ so that stuff could destroy Yuko's mind control bots? What's the difference from the ones we use? It's generally the same thing. I mean all we have to do is drain the mana from those things, right?" I responded to Alyssa's idea about saving Yoko. "Hikaru, please pay attention." "Fine, but there's one thing I want to ask her." Mjonir sighed and allowed me to get control of my body._

Hikaru managed to take over only to say one thing. "And if it fails?" He returned control back to me as if he didn't want to talk to Alyssa-sama anymore. "If it fails, the effects will still be there, but it won't be as potent." Alyssa-sama replied. _'Ah. She didn't notice the change. That's good…in a way.' _I nodded. I understood what Alyssa-sama wanted to do and she developed a "cure". "Okay, but how would I be the key to save Yoko-sama?" I asked.

"Can you incorporate this into your cellular structure somehow? When you switch bodies with Hikaru, the compound will start flowing into Hikaru's blood. You need to find a way to get this into Yoko's body." She asked. "Um…there is one misconception about me switching bodies. It's still his body, but it's our consciousness that switches places. He, now, resides in the device, but he can't communicate the way I can." I responded to correct Alyssa-sama. "Oh. Here's the information we managed to salvage from the base." I removed a large gym bag from the backpack. "This is everything and will you notify me about anything regarding Project Light and Dark?" I asked as I placed the gym bag on the table. "I'll examine it as thoroughly as I can. By the way, what…was Hikaru' punishment for his stunt today?" Alyssa-sama asked hesitantly. _'Ah. So she really was bothered by it. Hehe.' _I giggled internally.

**Hikaru's POV**

"_Hmph. Yea right, worried about me…" I said. I can't trust her anymore. Even if this succeeds. I'll save Yoko on my own with my own power. I'll eventually be stronger than Alyssa. At least, I want to be that much stronger. Nothing more, nothing less. "Mjonir, when we get home, I want to start training. At least, let me do that much." Mjonir sighed and replied. "Fine."_

"He was stripped of his rank as First Lieutenant and demoted to Sergeant Major as well as his hours as an Enforcer Trainee and barred from taking the Enforcer Final Exam until notified." I sighed. "Hmm…let me see what I can do about that." Alyssa-sama said as she brought up a communication screen and dialed a number. I tilted my head when a blonde woman wearing an outfit that looked like a crossover of a knight and a nun. _'Why does this woman seem familiar? I don't recall meeting someone like her.'_ I thought. "This is Carim Gracia of the Saint's Chruch." The blonde woman said. "Carim Gracia? Seriously?" I asked. I was surprised. Last time I heard that name was when Ryuuji-sama was still alive. I think she was very young at the time, but we didn't see her often. Last I heard she was a member of the Saint Church and here she is as the head of the Saint's Church.

"Oh. Alyssa-chan. It has been a long time since I last saw you. You have grown up so much." She said out loud after taking a glance of Alyssa-sama. "It's been a long time, Knight Carim." She replied as she bowed. "Oh, Alyssa-chan. You don't have to be so formal. I'm your godmother after all." Gracia-sama replied cheerfully. _'Wow. This is all new to me. I can't believe she's Alyssa-sama's godmother. Then again, we never really asked her much about her past, because we felt too nosy.' _I thought. I bowed respectfully. "Good evening, Gracia-sama. I am Mjonir Omega. My owner is Hikaru Amatsuchi." I said. _'I doubt she'll remember the name Amatsuchi, but I can't underestimate her. I'll just wait things out for now.' _"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Gracia-sama answered formally with a smile. She returned her gaze towards Alyssa-sama. I sipped tea quietly as Alyssa-sama and Gracia-sama were talking.

"Mjonir, I would like you to go to the Saint's Church's Headquarters as well. I would like to hear your side of the story as well." She directed the conversation towards me. "I'll try my best to see if I can reduce Hikaru's punishment, but I can't guarantee anything." Gracia-sama said as she examined the inquiry transcripts. I smiled internally. "Thank you very much, Gracia-sama. Even if nothing could be done, he was prepared for this when his communicator was destroyed. It's just that…the incident afterwards that affected him deeply." I explained and bowed. Graicia-sama and Alyssa-sama finished their conversation. Alyssa turned her attention to me. "You better get some sleep, Mjonir. We will be heading to the Saint's Church's Headquarters in the morning. The Grand Cathedral is located in the northern most part of Mid-Childa which is a 4-hour trip from here by bullet train. Make sure that Hikaru doesn't act out, because this is his only chance to prove his case." She got up to wash her teacup. I got up as well and brought the teacup to her.

"I will, Alyssa-sama. Thank you for trying to assist Hikaru during his time of need." I told her as I bowed. "No problem, Mjonir. Hikaru is like an older brother to me. I apologize for what I said in the inquiry, but I had no choice in the matter." Alyssa said hesitantly as she rubbed the back of her head. I giggle internally. _'Hehe. Seems like you probably picked up a small habit from him as well.' _"Don't worry, Alyssa-sama. Hikaru completely understands your position and he won't hold it against you." I said to reassure Alyssa. Her body seemed to relax afterwards as if the one thing that was actually putting a burden on her was losing Hikaru's trust. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Cranagan Train Station, Mjonir." She said happily as I left her apartment. I sighed and walked home. When we arrived, Hikaru insisted that he wants to train before he sleeps for tomorrow. I allowed him to do as he pleased.

**Cranagan Train Station**

**6:00 A.M.**

I walked to the train station. Hikaru was still asleep, so hopefully he stays that way for now. He stayed up longer than I thought, so I'll try not to wake him. "Hello there. Alyssa-sama. Vivio-sama." I waved as I walked up to them. Vivio-sama was the first to respond. "Hello, Hikaru-nii!" She said cheerfully as she waved her hand happily. "Hey there, Mjonir." Alyssa said seriously. "Are there any problems between you and Hikaru-nii, Alyssa-nee?" Vivio-sama said curiously. "Not really, Vivio-chan." Alyssa said as she patted Vivio-sama's head. The motion cause her to pout cutely. "Alyssa-sama, Vivio-sama, let's get going. The train to the Saint's Church Headquarters has just arrived. We should get on it so that we won't be late in the meeting with Carim Gracia-sama." I told them as I lead them to the train platform.

**10:00 A.M.**

As I walked, Alyssa-sama and Vivio-sama walked up ahead to greet two figures. One was a long-haired female and the other looked like a male, but my bio-scan indicates that the person is female as well. I greeted them and introduced myself and the currently sleeping Hikaru. "Oh, Hikaru. Can you bring this to Carim Gracia for me? I promised Vivio that I would visit her friend earlier. Deed and Otto should know where Carim Gracia's office is located at." Alyssa said happily as she handed me the gym bag. "Sure, Alyssa-sama. Go ahead and visit Vivio-sama's friend. Excuse me, Deed-sama and Otto-sama, do you know where Carim Gracia's office located at?" I asked respectfully. I need to keep up the appearance of Hikaru. Otto-sama tilted her head. _'Ah. It's probably because I had addressed them with 'sama' as well.' _Deed-sama replied. "Knight Gracia's office is this way, Hikaru-sama. Please allow me to escort you there." She motioned me to follow her. "Thank you, Deed-sama. Alyssa-sama, I'll meet you at Carim Gracia's office after your visit to Vivio's friend." I told Alyssa-sama as I followed Deed-sama.

As I followed Deed-sama, she asked me. "Are you who you say you are? Or are you an imposter?" She stopped and faced me. I looked her in the eye. "My name is Mjonir Omega. I'm Hikaru's device and I'm able to switch consciousness with him. He's asleep right now, so I am taking his place. I'll make sure he won't do anything while in the presence of Gracia-sama." Deed-sama seemed to doubt me, but she continued on without saying a word. "We're here." She said as she knocked on the door. "Knight Gracia, Hikaru-sama is here for an appointment?" "Let him in, Deed-san." A cheerful voice called out. She opened the door and I walked in. "Good morning, Gracia-sama." I bowed as Deed-sama closed the door behind me. "Please sit, would you like to have some tea?" She motioned me sit while Deed-sama serves the tea.

"Thank you, Gracia-sama for offering your help." I said. "Well it's no problem. Leone tends to get a bit hot-headed when it comes to things like that so don't mind him. Now tell me about you and Hikaru-kun." She smiled. I nodded and told her everything about what had happened on Earth years ago, about myself, and about Yoko-sama. "Also, there are things that I don't seem to remember before I came into Hikaru's ownership. Recently

"Hmm…I see. Do you have the evidence with you right now?" She asked seriously. "Yes I do, Gracia-sama." I replied and took out the gym bag that contained the information Hikaru took from the base. I opened it and placed it on the table. Gracia-sama looked through the gym bag and sifted through the files. "Ummm…Gracia-sama?" I asked. _'Should I ask her about the projects? Should I ask her if she remembered Hikaru's father? What should I ask of her…?' _She looked up. "Yes, Mjonir-san?" "Ummm…would you please report to me about anything regarding two specific projects?" I removed the files for Project Dark and Light. "I don't know why, but to Hikaru these projects seem to have some significance. I won't tell him about it…yet, but I want to make sure it doesn't involve him." I felt hesitant. "I see. Well I have some knowledge about this project in particular, but let's call in Alyssa-chan first. Deed, will you pour more tea for our guest and can you call Otto to call for Alyssa-chan?" She said as she tapped her finger on Project Dark.

There was a knock at the door. "Come on in, Alyssa-chan." Gracia-sama called out in a soft tone. Alyssa-sama walked in. "Thank you, Kyoubo-san." She answered respectfully and joined us at the table. Gracia-sama had gotten up from her seat. "Alyssa-chan, would you like a cup of hot tea?" She asked as she poured Alyssa-sama tea. "I would like a cup of tea. Thank you, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa replied as Gracia-sama set a cup of tea in front of Alyssa-sama. "This tea is very delicious, Gracia-sama." I said as I took my first sip. I was too into the conversation that I had completely forgotten the tea. "I agree." Alyssa said. Gracia-sama cleared up her throat. "Would you kindly explain the entire situation, Mjonir?" She said with a serious tone.

"I would be glad to, Gracia-sama." I replied and I explained about what had happened last year. "Yoko-sama was acting extremely unusual one year ago. She tried to kill Alyssa-sama outside of the Phoenix Coffee Shop, but Hikaru and Valkyrie intervened. I also heard from Alyssa-sama that she nearly tried to kill her younger sister, Vivio." I said calmly. Gracia-sama's face looked grim when she heard that Vivio was attacked. "Do you know the cause of Yoko's behavior change?" She asked as she regained her composure. "Alyssa-sama had found out that there were nanobots that were in her bloodstream. They were releasing energy pulses and they also seemed to be remote controlled." I explained. I motioned Alyssa-sama to bring up the data she had on the nanobots.

"These are the nanobots that Mjonir are talking about, Kyoubo-san." She replied as she showed Gracia-sama the data on the nanobots. "Hmmm…these nanobots looks oddly familiar. In fact, I have seen these particular nanobots before." Gracia-sama answered grimfully. Both Alyssa-sama and I seemed confused when she mentioned it. "These nanobots are actually that are used in Project Dark." I felt Hikaru stir at the mention of the project. "I have heard rumors that there were a group of scientists who were trying to imbed DNA of one of the Saint Kaisers into a normal person. They used the DNA of the Saint Kaiser that came before Olivie Sägebrecht as the test DNA, but many of the subjects died which made the TSAB which made the TSAB believe that the project was a failure. The Enforcers, who arrested most of the scientists involved, had discovered that one girl had actually survived the project but they hadn't been able to track her down. All we know is that the girl's codename is Valkyria. Even if the rumors are true, the only way we could confirm it is to have a living descendant of that Saint Kaiser give a DNA sample for testing. She explained grimly. For some reason, she took a quick glance at Alyssa-sama which I noticed.

"Do you know who the living descendant of that Saint Kaiser is?" Mjolnir asked. I scratched my head in confusion. _'Is Alyssa-sama a descendant?' _I had my doubts but it's pretty plausible. "Luckily, that Saint Kaiser's descendant is here in the Saint's Church, but I'm not allowed to reveal that person's identity out of respect for the person's privacy." Gracia-sama said vaguely. "I'm sorry, Mjonir. Please continue your story." She apologized as she sipped her tea. "After that, Hikaru had been training intensively for the past year in order to be strong enough to save Yoko-sama on his own. I am concerned about Hikaru's stubbornness and his tendency to recklessly try to tackle everything on his own. I personally think that he is trying to be like Alyssa-sama in that she could handle any situation on her own without any support." I explained with a sigh.

"I see. I'm not sure if Alyssa-chan told you this, but she had been living by herself for eight years." Gracia-sama replied calmly as she sipped her tea. I was surprised. She had told us everything about her parents, but she didn't say any more than that. "Really? Alyssa-sama, is that true?" I asked in surprise. "Yes, my parents died when I was ten years old. I have been living alone in my apartment ever since then." She answered sadly. "I am sorry for making you remember such a tragic event, Alyssa-sama" I replied. I felt bad that I was curious about this fact. The three of us had just assumed that she's been living with her parents. "It's alright, Mjonir. I have learned how to live with that a whole long time ago. Anyways, my mother taught me that I should look forward to the future no matter what happened in the past." Alyssa-sama replied with a small smile.

**Hikaru's POV**

_I've been awake for a while now, but this is something I haven't heard. 'You seriously didn't have a family for that long?' I looked back at the way I acted yesterday and felt ashamed of myself. 'Heh. Instead of being the older brother, I became the younger one instead. Really what's the matter with me…?' I sighed. Alyssa is really mature. She's like me, only she lost both parents while my mother was still around. 'I need to get my act together. If I continue any longer then she'll no longer have a family.'_

"You are a very strong-willed and determined teenage girl, Alyssa-sama." I commented as I sipped the tea. "She is a lot tougher than most teenage girls you would meet out in the street, Mjonir-san." Gracia said as a complement to Alyssa-sama. "Let's get back to the situation. Mjonir, can you explain what happened yesterday at the facility you raided?" Gracia-sama asked me with a serious tone. "Well, this is what happened, Gracia-sama." I said. I calmly explained the events while we were in the facility. She asked us some questions during my explanation, other than that, she was listening to every detail. She asked Alyssa-sama for her side of the story. "I'm sorry, Kyoubo-san. I don't know much about what had happened within the facility. I arrived much later, so I couldn't provide much information. I only stayed in the facility long enough to pick up Hikaru and Mjonir. Valkyrie did save the coordinates of the facility onto her onboard hard-drive." She explained.

"Don't worry about it too much, Alyssa-chan." Gracia-sama said reassuringly. She asked her to send her the coordinates of the facility, in which Alyssa brought up her communication screen and a channel to Valkyrie. "Understood, my lady." Valkyrie responded as she sent the coordinates to the Saint Church. "Thank you, Alyssa-chan." She replied as she took note of the coordinates and the information we had given her. "I have enough information for me to file an appeal with the TSAB Internal Affairs Division. Mjonir, I'll handle things from here on out and I'll call you in a week or so if I managed to convince Internal Affairs that they made a big mistake." Carim said confidently with a smile. "Thank you again, Gracia-sama. Hikaru thanks you for all your efforts in trying to help him with his current situation. I would also like the thank you again, Alyssa-sama." I bowed to both of them.

"You don't need to thank me, Mjonir. I am doing this for you, because you are best friends with my goddaughter." Gracia-sama replied. "You don't need to thank me either, Mjonir." Alyssa-sama answered. "I should be taking my leave, now, Gracia-sama. I have taken up enough of your valuable time." I said as I bowed again. I walked to the door of her office. "I'm not really busy right now so I don't mind you staying for little bit. Besides, I think Vivio would be very happy if you stopped by and visited her friend." She replied with a cheerful smile. She motioned Deed. "Deed. Can you escort Mjonir and Hikaru to where Vivio and Ixpellia are at?" Deed bowed slightly. I followed Deed out of the room.

**Hikaru's POV**

"_Hey, Mjonir?" I asked her. "Yes, Hikaru?" "Will you let me have control back of my body? I'll play with Vivio and her friend." I said quietly. "Oh? What's this? Did you have a change of heart?" Mjonir started to tease me. "Shut it and switch." I blushed…well I would if I had my body. Mjonir laughed it off and gave me back control off my body._

'Things are going to change from here on out.' I thought to myself.


	15. Chapter 14 Responsibility?

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: Well now, Hikaru's back. He's still stubborn, but not as whiny. Before I release my version of Ch. 15, I'll put up Hikaru's Bio, so you can understand his attacks better.  
**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 14: Responsibility?**

**Hikaru's POV**

Deed stopped by the door of Ixpellia's room and knocked. "You Majesty, Hikaru-sama has arrived to meet Lady Ixpellia." She said afterwards. There was some shuffling inside before Vivio called out. "Give me a minute!" I waited for a bit until she opened the door. "Hello, Hikaru-nii!" She smiled. I returned the smile and pat her head. "Hello, Vivio." I followed her inside after she gave me a pouting face. "Ixpellia, this is Hikaru-nii, who I told you about. He's Yoko-nee's brother and Alyssa-nee's friend." She seemed to pause as she mentioned Yoko's name. I placed a hand on her shoulder her to calm her down. "Hello, Ixpellia-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh and this is my device, Mjonir Omega." I held out my backpack. "Afternoon, Ixpellia-sama." She said. Ixpellia looked at us hesitantly. _'Heh. She reminds me of Yoko when she was younger." _The memory made me happy, but I still felt hollow.

Ixpellia looked to Vivio for some kind of support and Vivio nodded reassuringly. _'Yup. Just like Yoko when she was younger. I bet she's talking to Vivio telepathically.' _I thought so I waited patiently for them to finish. "Hello, Hikaru-san…I'm Ixpellia, Vivio's friend." She said hesitantly. I smiled and sat down in front of her. "Would like to hear the story about someone Vivio and I know? You remind me a lot of her when she was younger." I said gently. She looked at Vivio then at me and nodded and sat in front of me. Vivio came by and sat next to Ixpellia. "I've heard these stories about Yoko-nee, but I love hearing it again and again." She giggled. I told them everything about Yoko and myself. I told them of how we met, our dangerous encounter with the Magnus Syndicate, even the entrance exam and the emergency that put it on hold. I watched as Ixpellia began to open up as I told the stories. Eventually, the three of us started to play and have fun.

Time flew by until Mjonir notified me of the time. "Hikaru, it's already 12 in the afternoon. I suggest we return home before it gets too late." Mjonir said. I nodded in agreement. "Yea. Well it was fun playing with you, Ixpellia-chan. I'll come back and visit again when I can." I smiled. "Please do, Hikaru-san." Ixpellia smiled. Vivio and I bid our farewell to her and walked towards the front gardens to wait for Alyssa. "Vivio-chan. Hikaru." Alyssa called out. "Oh, Alyssa-nee. What took you so long?" Vivio called out cheerfully as she hugged her sister. "Carim had something that she wanted to discuss privately with me so I had to stay behind and listen to what she has to say." She replied as she returned the hug. Curious about her conversation with Gracia-san, I walked up to them and asked. "What did you talk about with Carim Gracia, Alyssa?"

"It's a secret that only I was allow to see. I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I can't tell you any more than that." She replied. She quickly let go of Vivio and put her hands in her pocket. "Hikaru." Mjonir told me. _"Alyssa just hid something in her pockets right now." _She explained. _"It's probably something, but don't mind it. Let's just go home."_ I responded. I had a feeling that I'll eventually learn about it so I just brushed it off. "What did you and Hikaru do while I was busy talking with Carim Gracia." Alyssa asked as she looked at Vivio. "Well, Hikaru and I spent time talking and playing with Ixpellia. She was initially hesitant to talk to Hikaru, but she opened up to him eventually." Vivio cheerfully replied to Alyssa. "I see. We should get on the train soon if we want to return to Cranagan before nightfall." Alyssa said as she checked her watch.

"You're right, Alyssa-nee. I need to get back to Cranagan because my grandparents are going to be visiting my house sometime in the afternoon." Vivo replied cheerfully with a wide smile on her face. "Well, I need to buy groceries later on today. I'll do that during my jog around Cranagan." I replied as I ruffle both of their hair. They gave me an annoyed stare, but I just laugh it off. We walked to the station and made it in time to catch the 12:30 p.m. train. We arrived around 4:30 p.m. and decided to meet up later on to go watch a movie. I started on my normal jog starting from the station. Near the end of my jog, I picked up some groceries and jogged home. When I arrived, I began to make some food. I just did some simple dishes I made before I met Yoko.

"Hikaru, what's on your mind?" Mjonir asked as I ate. "Hmmm…what are you talking about?" "There's something going on in your mind. My readings say that there's some activity going on and I have a gut feeling that you're planning something." Mjonir replied. I sighed. "I want to test how strong I am. I can't ask Alyssa to fight me seriously, because I know she won't. I'm going to the park where we met the first time. I'm going to make her think that I'm heading out to save Yoko on my own again." "Hikaru, don't do that. Just ask her. Request her to a duel and that's it. You don't need to go that far just to plan a fight." Mjonir said with concern. "You think I don't know that? Alyssa got a whole lot stronger. I have a feeling that she is much stronger when we met up at the front gardens."

"You noticed it as well, right? Maybe there's something different about her that set her off from the rest of us. I mean her Hurricane Style and her abnormal amount of mana maybe have be a contribution to who she is. I've been around with your father for a long time and I've fought against many people before I came into your possession. Not once have I ever fought someone that shares a similarity with Alyssa. Well maybe there is something, but for some reason, it's been erased from my memory storage or rather it's under deep encryption." Mjonir explained. Hikaru nodded. "She's the perfect person to test myself against. No one else is able to handle you with Night Shift in effect and Alyssa is the only one that I can fight with it on. Even if she's going to hold back, I'm not holding anything back. I'll go all out and I'll do my best to get stronger. If we are able to go on a rescue mission, I want to be able to support everyone on the team."

I looked at the time. It's half past 5. "Mjonir, will you trust me on this? I'm not going to save Yoko…not now. I need to know where my strength lies." I asked Mjonir. "Hikaru, I am you device. I'm your weapon, shield and friend. I'm warning you not to do this, but you're so stubborn. I'll stick with you through this, but as soon as I see any movement towards that camp and I will turn you in myself." Mjonir replied. I chuckled. "Thanks, Mjonir. Let's go." I picked her up and Night Stepped towards the park. I looked around and remember our first battle we had. I sighed. _'We simply had fun fighting each other back then and now I'm forcing her to fight me seriously.'_ I thought. I leaned against a tree and waited for Alyssa to arrive.

**6:00 P.M. **

"Hey, Hikaru. Where are you going at a time like this?" Alyssa called out as she stared at me. "Hey, Alyssa. I was here waiting for you. I knew you were going to come after me, so I decided to wait here." I replied as she walked closer. _'Sorry, Alyssa. I'll have to lie to you to get you to fight me.'_ I thought silently. "Well I'm here now. I suspected that you would go out on your own again in an attempt to save Yoko again." She replied while crossing her arms. "Yea. You're right and I'm not going to deny it. Before that, I want to see where my strength is. Have a duel with me, Alyssa." I answered as I engaged Mjonir. I didn't want to activate my Barrier Jacket yet until she activates her own. "What is your definition of strength, Hikaru?" Alyssa replied.

'_So she doesn't seem threatened or at least bothered, I'll have to coax her into fighting me.' _I thought. "I don't know yet, but I want to find out. Fate-san already told me one way, but I've been doing things on my own. I'll rely on my friends if I can't protect them, but I can, then if its fine as it is." I replied. I entered my combat stance to try to lure Alyssa. "You still don't get it, do you? Relying on your friends isn't a sign of weakness. What you are doing now is just a sign that you are running away from the problem." Alyssa countered. I flinched at what she said. _'I know that! If I can't protect my friends then what can I do! What use do I have?' _I thought. I'm not going to let my emotions control me any longer.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "And what would that be?" "Your problem is that you put all the burden on yourself even when you aren't fully prepared to shoulder that burden." She replied bluntly as she walked towards me. "You are starting to act like Nanoha when Vivio was kidnapped during the JS Incident." She uncrossed her arms and gave me an angry expression or rather it felt angry as she kept her calm demeanor. "Even if I'm not prepared, I'll might as well try." I replied as I laid Mjonir over my shoulder and walked away from Alyssa. _'Uwah, I've really done it now, but I'm almost there. She almost took the bait.' _As I got closer to the closest entrance of the park, a wall of crimson-red and black flames rose up in front of me. I jumped back suddenly from the wall of flames.

"What the?! Where did this come from?!" I yelled out. _'Gotcha.' _I smirked before I turned around and changed my expression. "That was you, want's it?" I looked at Alyssa. "You left me with no choice, Hikaru." She answered as she started stretching. I ignored Alyssa and walked towards a different entrance. _'3…2…1…' _Another wall of flame appeared in front of me. I wasn't surprised and I returned to Alyssa. "Let me go, Alyssa." I said. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'm not going to allow you to risk your life recklessly like that ever again." She replied.

"I'm stubborn, remember? I won't die so easily. Well, not without a fight." I replied as I ruffled Alyssa's hair to reassure her. "Then I have no other choice." She replied calmly. Walls of flame shot up from around the park, sealing off all the entrances. _'Hook, line, and sinker.' _I thought as I smiled softly and backed away from Alyssa and readied Mjonir. "If you want to go rescue Yoko on your own, you have to go through me." She said with a serious expression. "I know that. That's why I didn't try to run from you this time." I answered. I was dead serious about the battle though. It felt much different than when I had to do missions and training. I charged towards Alyssa and swung Mjonir down. "Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade." She said. A barrier appeared that stopped my attack completely.

'_I knew it. She did get more powerful than before.' _I thought. I changed into my new Barrier Jacket. The only changes made to it were the pieces of Alyssa's ribbon that she had sacrificed in order to save me. It replaced my hairband, an armband on my right arm and was wrapped around Mjonir's handle. Alyssa changed into her Barrier Jacket, which was much different than before and her hair was let loose. It gave off a glow and the passing wind made it seem like it was made of crimson-red fire.


	16. Hikaru's Bio

**Nanoha Fanfiction Character Biography**

**A/N: ****Thanks to GodEaterBurstFan. He helped me organize Hikaru's moveset and everything. I'll be updating Hikaru's bio with the chapters. I'll release Yoko's biography eventually. (They were everywhere in my notebook. lol). Yes, Rho Aias is a tribute to my favorite servant from Fate/Stay Night, Archer. Any moves that seem like a copy of anything you've seen, read or heard is purely coincidental. Some may have the name, others may have the move description. Will be updated as the story continues.  
**

**Name:** Hikaru Amatsuchi

**Age:** 23

**Hair color:** Brownish blonde

**Eye color: **Caramel brown

**Mana Color:** Blue with a Black Spiral

**Device:** Mjonir X (Undeployed: Backpack that changes as the user's wish)

(Deployed: Massive Hammer. Black with Gold trimming. Height: 6'5" Weight: Unknown. Circumference: 4 feet)

**Modes: **

**Obtained with Mjonir Alpha: **Zantetsuken mode – Mjonir's hammer heads are split in half vertically and becomes a revolving hilt. Handle is shortened. Massive energy blade appears. (Width and Length: similar to Fate's Riot Zanbar Calamity). The blade is Dark Blue with a black spiral. Similar to Hikaru's mana color.

**Obtained with Mjonir Omega: **Valhalla mode – similar to Zantetsuken mode, only the handle retracts into the center of Mjonir's hammer heads. They are split in half. Each head shrinks to half of its normal size. The handle appears on the smaller side. The left sword has a blue energy blade and the right sword has a yellow energy blade.

**Appearance:** He wears a variety of clothes all themed with blue and black. Tends to carry yellow charms. Usually wear an open blue button-down shirt with a black undershirt and black jeans. He carries his device, Mjonir which takes the form of a single strap bag or a backpack. He has short spiked hair with a medium ponytail tied neatly with a black band. He is about 6'2" and is very flexible. Carries a large amount of stamina due to his private weight training.

**Appearance in combat:** His Barrier Jacket consists of a plain vest and shorts. His vest has two small pockets that is designed to have an infinite storage. He uses this to carry mana-charged cartridge for Belkan users such as Vita and Nanoha. His shorts has one very large pouch on his right leg. It's used to carry rations and various large objects. He wears fingerless gloves. The chain on his left side is a memento his father left for him. Usage is currently unknown. His shoes are specially modified tennis shoes with a toe and heel guard. Heel guard contains compartments that can absorb mana and be used for an explosive amount of speed. His hammer, Mjonir, has 3 compartments with various usage. Storage limit: unknown. Storage limit for vest pockets and shorts pouch unknown. Clothes are themed black with gold trimmings. Gloves are dark blue with black trimmings.

Heel Guards shows limit to 700% (Mjonir Omega allows heel gaurds to store about 2000% mana).

Note: Due to Alyssa's sacrifice of her ribbon, he now wears part of the ribbon as replacement for his hair band. He wears another piece tied around his right arm and the final piece tied around Mjonir's handle.

**Friends:** Kurokami Yoko (changed to Yoko K. T. Harlaown) [Note: currently missing for 1 year]

Alyssa T. Harlaown

Fate T. Harlaown

Vivio Takamachi

Vita

Shamal (? Constantly wants to examine his mana)

**Fighting style:** He is a close-range fighter with fast reflexes, high speed (possibly weight training?) and amount of strength. His speed is on par to True Sonic Form Fate (also weight training?). Amount of speed during Hypersonic Assault Burst cannot be determined. His strength seems to be average, possibly on par with Zafira perhaps even stronger. One-handed hammer swing can easily split the earth. Has not shown ability to use long-ranged spells or binds. Coloration of mana is currently unknown. Currently emotionally unstable due to missing person, Yoko K. T. Harlaown. Please take note not to tease him about Yoko. Believed to hold back his true strength and keeps pushing on. Endurance only rivaled by his will. Keep close watch on his health.

**Personality:** He always smiles outside of battle (sometimes during battle but with a different meaning behind the smile). Loves to play with Vivio and other kids. Relaxed and calm. Has a tendency to tease Instructor Vita or play around during training. However, he always completes his missions as asked and completes his training practice. Protective of his family, friends and teammates. Has a large sense of responsibility.

**Attacks and moves:**

**Venom Lash** – Quick horizontal swing that is able to attach nanobots onto opponent's device or Barrier Jacket. Nanobot: Slowly syphon's mana. Cannot be detected by opponent's device. Shuts down after 5 seconds.

**Phantom Swing** – Quick overhead swing. A feint, however if avoided or blocked, is met with a fierce counter attack.

**Aegis Shield** – Spins Mjonir at an extreme speed. All the compartments are opened. Capable of absorbing or blocking mana based attacks such as Divine Breaker. Compartments absorb mana to reduce damage.

**Aegis Shield – Overdrive: **Variation of Aegis Shield. Spins Mjonir at high speeds using Valhalla mode to create a tornado that absorbs the mana around it.

**Aegis Shiled – Black Hole: **Variation of Aegis Shield. Spins Mjonir in the opposite direction at high speeds using Zantetsuken mode. The vortex created causes attacks to become a controlled and concentrated version.

**Vortex Break: **used during Black Hole. Hikaru releases Mjonir and charges his hand with mana. He strikes Mjonir with his fist to increase the speed further to absorb the mana.

**Hurricane Toss** – Spins Mjonir horizontally at high speeds and throws is at an opponent. Uses reduced weight and increased speed to group multiple enemies together or keep one in place, then catches the hammer and slams it either vertically into the center of the group creating a shock wave or horizontally into the opponent.

**Tornado Swing** – Spins Mjonir at extreme speeds like a wheel. Can be used as an attack or a means of transportation on a battlefield.

**Hypersonic Assualt Burst** – Focuses mana into heel guards. Exceeds speeds recorded for True Sonic Form Fate from Force. Amount of damage caused: Unknown. Number of attacks: Unknown.

**Rho Aias** – Uses mana to create a seven layered absolute defense that stops any attack and notifies user. Can be used to protect others at the cost of losing a layer per person. Can protect up to 7 people. Heavy mana cost. Use in Emergency **ONLY**. (**Total mana cost: 2000%) **

**Phantom Venom Swing**: Venom Lash's nanobots + Phantom Swing.

**Phantom Shield**: Creates a thick barrier around caster's body. Reduces damage from physical attacks. Siphons mana with each attack. Breaks under pressure. The stronger the attack, the more mana absorbed, but breaks in one hit.

**Venom Shield**: Similar to Phantom Shield. Weaker but plants nanobots.

**Night Shift**: Shifts the safety switch of Mjonir. (Safety on: Mjonir can be swung with one hand but with only one-fourth the force. Safety off: Mjonir can be swung at full force, but needs both hands)

**Night Raid**: Surrounds opponent with magic circles. Large magical circle appears under Hikaru. Hikaru swings Mjonir at full force. Magic circle launches him at his maximum speed. When parrying an attack or attacking, 20 magic circles "spawn" copies of Hikaru. "Illusion Break" command does a full out attack against opponent.

**Sonic Raid**: Same as Night Raid. It's used in Sonic Form or True Sonic Form. Initial magic circle launched Hikaru at three times his normal speed and 30 magic circles appear.

**Sonic Lash**: Confuses opponent with 2 afterimages, attacks from the opponent's blind spot. Used in Sonic Form.

**Overdrive**: uses heel guards' compartments to release half of the mana contained into an instantaneous burst of speed.

**Phantom's Dance**: circle the enemy while rapidly slashing with the dual blades. Causes mana to "bleed" and plants nanobots.

**Assault Burst: **Similar to its Hypersonic version. It only attacks one enemy 10 times. Heel guards are not needed for the speed boost. It also can be used on a small group of enemies. (about 15).

**Night Burst:** Similar to Assault Burst. Heel guards used. Attacks a single enemy 30 times. Can be used on a large group of 40.

**Force Blast: **When Mjonir is blocked or parried, it released a large shockwave that pushes opponent back and absorbs a large amount of mana in the process.

**Final Swing: **uses a shoulder charge before swinging down with Mjonir's Zantetsuken mode.

**Thunder Break: **uses Valhalla mode to strike an opponent 4 times before releasing a bolt of lightning. If lightning strikes, causes a major reduction in speed.

**Nuclear Smash: **variation of Vita's Raketenhammer. In place of multiple rocket boosters, a single booster the size of a spaceship's. If the barrier is stronger than the attack, it gains mana equal to the mana used to create barrier and the mana used if it was used to reinforce said barrier.

**Gungnir:**

**Fenrir:**

**Asgard:**

**Brionac:**

**Static Frost:**

**Movement Spells and Buffs:**

**Phantom Step** – uses high speed to close in or avoid attacks. Disappears from all signs of detection and doesn't make a sound. Alyssa is able to detect Hikaru.

**Night Step: **Cannot be detected by any means. Upgraded version of Phantom Step.

**Anti-venom**: releases nanobot to continuously repair wounds as long as Hikaru is within range and has a large supply of mana. (Total of 1000% to completely heal within the circle)

**(Mjonir Omega) Charge**: Magic circle that allows user's body to be infused temporarily with electricity. Allows of instantaneous movement, responses as well as an increase in attacks. Can reduce the stress that is placed on the body due to Sonic and True Sonic forms.

**Sonic Form:** Increases Hikaru's speed by 100%

**True Sonic Form:** Increases his speed by 200%

**Frozen Wasteland:**

**Special Attacks:**

**Hypersonic Assault Burst **– Focuses mana into heel guards. Exceeds speeds recorded for True Sonic Form Fate from Force. Amount of damage caused: Unknown. Number of attacks: Unknown.

**Hypersonic Thunder Break – **combination of Hikaru's Hypersonic Assault Burst and Yoko's Thunder Break.

**End Night's Requiem – **uses Zantetsuken mode and Valhalla mode in combination with heel guards.

**Special Attack Breakdown:**

**Hypersonic Assault Burst: **Hikaru's heel guards release its full mana storage. The massive speed boost increases his speed tenfold. "Crosses" paths with opponent 40 times, leaving burnt markings on the ground and afterimages. Each afterimage passes through opponent and strikes 30 times, combining swings from Mjonir and martial arts learned from Yoko. On the 39th passing, final hit strikes opponent upwards. A final image appears above opponent and slams them into the ground with the full weight of Mjonir. Hikaru reappears a nanosecond before opponent hits the ground and buries them, swinging Mjonir at full force.

Special Attack Rank: AA+ - SS+ (Safety on/Safety off)

Total number of hits: 120 (single enemy)

*Note: backlash of using this without the safety can cause temporarily paralysis. Use with Charge to avoid backlash when using without safety.

**End Night's Requiem: **Hikaru uses Night Step to close the distance between himself and the enemy. Swings Mjonir vertically into enemy. Hit or miss will activate a binding magic that is laced with nanobots. Using Valhalla mode, he slashes away at the enemy several times. This does not do any damage, but it'll cause opponent to "bleed" mana. If opponent breaks free of the bind, Hikaru uses Valhalla mode to rapidly freeze the opponent's movements with ice and lightning magic. Final attack consists of freezing an opponent in ice then shattering it with a barrage of thunderbolts.

Special Attack Rank: AAA+ - SSS (Safety on/Safety off)

Total number of hits: 300

Initial Attack: 1 hit.

Zantesuken mode: 100 hits

Valhalla mode: 160 hits – 260 hits

Encased in ice – 1 hit.

Thunderbolts – 138 hits – 38 hits.

*Note: Backlash of using this without safety or use of Charge can cause temporarily paralysis.

Mana gained: roughly 4000% depending on opponent.


	17. Chapter 15 The Duel

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: Well now comes the fight. :D**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 15: The Duel**

**Hikaru's POV**

"Let's do this, Hikaru." Alyssa said seriously as she slowly entered a combat stance. "Yes. I didn't really plan to go save Yoko anyways...not yet. Not now." I said seriously as he readied Mjonir. My heel guards expelled steam as I crouched into my combat stance. "Show me what you can do, Hikaru." Alyssa answered calmly as she prepared for the duel with me. "Likewise, Alyssa." He gripped Mjolnir's handle tightly. _'Show me that new strength you've gained.'_ "Night Step." I disappeared. Alyssa stood simply stood there. I appeared in front of Alyssa hoping that I would catch her off guard. _'Let's see if you can handle this.' _I thought.

"Venom Lash." I called out. I tried to deliver a quick downward strike, but Alyssa responded by waiting for Mjolnir to get close to her before deflecting the strike. "You chose wrong. I am right behind you. That was an afterimage." I called out as I reappeared behind Alyssa. Alyssa seemed slightly impressed with my technique. Alyssa closed her right fist. Suddenly a crimson-red and black vortex appeared around me. _'Flames, huh? I shouldn't try anything to get burned.' _I decided not to attack Alyssa and instead used the momentum to create a tornado in an attempt to absorb the fire vortex. I managed to absorb some of the flames from the top of the flaming vortex.

The flames from the bottom part of the vortex shot up into the air. It replaced the flames that I had absorbed and they rose even higher due to the force of my tornado. "What is up with these flames? They keep shooting back up no matter how many times I try to absorb them." I said in a very surprised tone. I watched the flames shoot up no matter how many times I try to absorb it. "These flames aren't ordinary flames. The ability to generate and control these flames are a genetic gift from my ancestors. They are extremely powerful and they can't be extinguished unless I command them to." Alyssa explained calmly as she turned to face Hikaru.

"Is that so?" I asked as I swung Mjolnir into the ground. I used the force to catapult myself out of the center of the vortex. _'I should watch out for those flames. It'll be the end of me if I'm not careful.'_ "Flash Step." Alyssa said. She suddenly appeared behind me. "Crimson Blaze-Fire Sealing Strike." Alyssa said calmly. I felt her strike the back of the head, back, arms, and legs. The attack launched me to the ground, but I closed my eyes and landed on the floor. I stood still until a large magic circle appeared."Rho Aias" I said as he surrounded his body in a thick armor of mana. _"This should stop any damage from her for a while. Sadly, it takes up too much of my stored mana and it only lasts for seven attacks. Well I'm glad I thought of this. Just in case, she used something that affects my combat ability.' _I thought.

"Night Step! Charge! Nuclear Smash!" I said. I disappeared again and reappeared in front of Alyssa. I had Mjonir had changed shape and half of it was the size of a spaceship rocket booster. _'Sorry Vita-san. I made my own version of your Raketenhammer.'_ I swung up towards Alyssa. "Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade." Alyssa said calmly as an Ancient Belkin mana circle appeared and it instantly generated a powerful barrier. "Night Shift." I said as I gripped Mjolnir's handle with both hands. I swung Mjonir with all his strength and it collided with the barrier. The result of the clash caused a massive shockwave. The force of the attack caused a cloud of dust to rise up around us.

"Not bad, Hikaru. But the barrier I used absorbs the energy from your attack and uses it to reinforce itself." Alyssa answered calmly as the dust slowly settled showing her still in the protection of her barrier. "Who said I wanted to destroy it. Nuclear Smash is more than a copy of Vita's Raketenhammer. If it doesn't destroy the barrier, the attack absorbs the same amount of mana used to create and reinforce it." I smirked. I used the momentum to set the distance between myself and Alyssa. "Activate seals." Alyssa said calmly as the Ancient Belkin seals on the back of her hands started to glow even brighter.

"Hmmm...is there supposed to be a change?" I asked as I moved my body around. "The seals that I placed on you are supposed to debuff you but since you have Rho Aias activated. I'll just have to resort to detonating them." Alyssa said calmly as she detonated all ten of the seals with a short delay between each blast. My Rho Aias mana armor took the first seven blasts but the remanding three caused damage to me. The smoke cleared up and I used that to my advantage. I quickly checked to see if the ribbons didn't get harmed in the blast. "Ok. Still there. Night Lash!" He disappeared again and appeared behind Alyssa, only to leave three afterimages that attacked.

I used Night Lash to attack Alyssa while I was checking the ribbons, but she used the votex attack to stop them. As the smoke cleared, I saw Alyssa channel her mana into her right hand which started to form into a weapon. Soon afterwards, a very large claymore appeared in her right hand. The claymore seemed taller than her by about eight inches. I had to hold back my laugh cause I remember that she was pretty short compared to her sword. The sword's hilt was slightly wider than her shoulders. The crimson-red and black blade curved inwards slightly at the base of the blade before it straightened until it came to a very sharp pointed tip that was about eight inches long. There was black trim on the outermost edge of the claymore which were razor sharp and that formed the cutting edge. I chuckled internally. _'She could literally hide behind that sword as a shield. Hehehe.' _I continued with the Night Lash attack by charging towards her.

"Mjonir, Zantetsuken mode." I commanded as I was almost hit Alyssa with Night Lash. In an instant, Mjonir changed from a large hammer to a giant blade. Alyssa blocked with her own claymore. It stopped me dead in my tracks. _'Damn. I knew it. Even with Night Shift's safety removed, I still can't make her budge an inch. I'll play it safe for now. Night Shift.' _I thought as I switched the safety off. Alyssa on the other hand was holding her claymore with only her right hand. I backed away from Alyssa in case of any counterattack. "Swordplay, huh? Knowing you, you already have mastered it or going to master it very soon. Rho Aias." I said as I recasted my mana armor.

"Sonic Move." Alyssa said calmly as she charged her claymore with her Blaze-Fire mana. _'Here we go again.' _I quickly returned to my stance. "Charge! Night Step!" Hikaru charged towards Alyssa at the same speed. "Sonic Blade." Alyssa said calmly as she swung her claymore once horizontally to parry my blade as I attacked. "Force Blast!" I released a shockwave from Mjolnir's blade to push myself away from Alyssa. "Crimson Blaze-Fire Assault Lancer." Alyssa said calmly as she summoned ten Ancient Belkin mana circles above her head. Each of the mana circles materialized ten crimson-red and black sword-lances. Alyssa fired off two salvos at me as soon as they appear. She left the remaining eight salvoes on standby and charged at me to attack.

Alyssa disappeared faster than I thought. _'It must be one of her new attacks I can't keep up with it. I'll just block the salvos until I can track her down.' _I thought as I tried locating her. I barely managed to deflect the two salvos and saw that Alyssa was coming towards me at high-speed while I was defending myself. It was like she blended in with one of the lances that was fired at me. _'I hope I make it in time!'_ "Valhalla mode!" Mjonir split into its dual lightning and ice blades. I used this burst of speed to slash at the rushing blade at the last millisecond. The blade managed to scrape the vest of my barrier jacket as I used the force to push away from Alyssa.

"Hikaru. I forgot to tell you that the sword-lances have homing capabilities." Alyssa said calmly as the two salvos that I deflected started to turn towards me before accelerating at me at high speed. "You didn't mention anything." I answered as I used my speed to deflect and scape the mana from each lance. "Besides, I forgot to mention that my blades automatically siphons mana off everything they hit. No nanobots." I added as I avoided each lance that returned to me. "True Sonic Form." Alyssa said calmly as she charged at me.

"Charge. True Sonic Form." I said calmly as I charged towards Alyssa. Alyssa and I dashed back and forth while repeatedly clashing with their swords. _'Hehe. Just like how we first met.' _ Neither of us could get the upper hand on each other. I continued deflecting and absorbing mana from the salvos until they disappeared in between clashes. "Not bad, Hikaru. But can you win without relying on Mjolnir's absorption ability." Alyssa said calmly as she readied her blade. "Same goes to you with your new flames. Mjolnir's absorption is part of my battle style. It's the device's mechanics and it's a part of who I am. I haven't been using the stored mana other than for my attacks." I replied.

"I didn't wish to have these flame abilities. I had the "luck" to be a descendant of a Saint Kaiser so I have no choice in the matter." Alyssa said calmly. "And I didn't wish to use what I have, but I'll do what it takes to protect those who matter to me. I've trained both with and without using Mjolnir's ability and I'm fine with both. I use it when I have the opportunity." I said calmly. "Flash Step." Alyssa said calmly as she smile slightly. "Phantom Step." I replied.

"Hurricane Blade." Alyssa said calmly as she reappeared behind me. Alyssa slashed upwards once before slamming me to the ground. I twisted my body and landed on my feet, using the heel guard's steam to soften the landing. I made a magic circle appear. "Sonic Raid" I launched himself at a greater speed than before and created 30 magic circle appear around Alyssa. I aimed my blades towards Alyssa's chest. "Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade." Alyssa said calmly as she summoned another powerful barrier in order to defend against Sonic Raid. My blades collided with the barrier but I released the magic circles. After that I launched myself back towards the ground.

"Burning Slash." Alyssa said calmly. Alyssa suddenly teleported behind me and swung down with her mana infused blade. The flaming blade accelerated downwards towards my head. "Thunder Break." I said as I blocked it with my arm. _'Whew. That was a close one. Good thing I remembered that I had Rho Aias activated, but I know she's toying with me. This isn't her full power and I still can't match up with her movements and strength.' _I thought. I pushed the negative thoughts out of my mind and focused on the battle. I used the close range to attack Alyssa. She backflipped a couple times in order to make distance between them. "Looks like we are evenly matched, Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she readied her blade. "Looks like it, but I know you're holding back, Alyssa." I replied as I readied my dual blades.

"Really, now? Why would I do that?" Alyssa asked sarcastically. "Yea. I wonder too." I replied the same. "Well, I think it's about time that we put an end to this duel Hikaru." Alyssa said seriously as she stared at me. "How shall we end this?" I asked seriously. "Let's go all out and see who wins this." Alyssa said calmly as she entered a combat stance. "Why not?" I replied as entered my stance with Valhalla mode still activated. _'I can't release my limiter without permission, so there's no way I can do any real damage to her. I might as well go for it since it's almost over.' _I thought. "Flash Step." Alyssa said calmly as she teleported towards me. Alyssa slashed downwards but I blocked it. Alyssa then backflipped back in order make distance between them. "Charge. Night Step." I said as I returned Mjonir to its normal form and closed the distance between us. I swung Mjonir down towards Alyssa and she blocked with flat part of her blade.

"End Night's Requiem." I smirked. Alyssa was binded by a magic circle and I quickly change between Zantetsuken and Valhalla modes to attack Alyssa. Although it didn't cause any damage, I continued my assault. I encased Alyssa in ice, slashed through them. The attack caused a bursts of lightning bolts to strike Alyssa. Suddenly, a very angry roar broke the silence which caught my attention. I jumped back at the sudden roar. Alyssa landed the ground safely soon afterwards with her Barrier Jacket fully intact. Somehow, she had managed to survive my special attack. I sighed internally. _'Yea. Just like I thought. Not a scratch. I'll never get better at this rate, but I'm not going to sit on the sidelines if there was a rescue mission to save Yoko.'_ I look around for the source of the roar. Alyssa seemed curious about the roar as well, so she started looking for the source. I stayed in my combat stance as I tried to locate the source. Suddenly, a fire beam appeared from the sky and it was aimed towards me.

"Aegis Shield!" I called out as I spun Mjonir in front of me creating a massive barrier. _'An enemy attack?!' _I thought as I blocked the beam. "So a puny human dares to defy the power of the most powerful dragon of Anicent Belka. It's time for you to feel the might of Atomic Fire Blast." The voice called out as a larger beam appeared from the sky which was also aim towards me. The larger heat beam connected with Hikaru's Aegis Shield. "Damn. Continuous Rho Aias! Aegis Shield Overdrive!" I cursed as I continuously covered my body in thick mana armor as the beam continued to destroy it. _'I had to improvise for this! This isn't good. My armor's not keeping up!' _Mjonir continued protecting me as the shield began to rotate along with it to create a spiraling tornado. It wasn't enough to stop the attack, but it was enough to stall for time. The heat generated from the fire beam was enough to ignite all the air around me. _'If the attack won't finish me off, the heat will. What should I do? Think Hikaru, think!' _ I continued my defense, but my armor is wasting away at a faster rate than it can regenerate.

"Atomic Fireball." The voice called out as three extremely large fireballs appeared from the sky and they were all aimed at me. _'Why is it aimed only at me? Is it trying to keep Alyssa alive? Did I find something out that I shouldn't have and a hit was ordered? What the hell is going on!' _"Damn it. Mjonir! Continue with Rho Aias!" I yelled out as I switch to Zantetsuken form. "Let see if this works. Aegis Shield - Black Hole!" I called out as I spun Mjonir to create a tornado, but I reversed the direction of the spin to absorb the fireballs and fuse them into a single massive ball of fire.

"Atomic Fireball, detonate." The voice commanded which caused the large fireball to explode. "Aegis Shield - Vortex Break!" I said as I released Mjolnir, which continued spinning in place. I charged my hand with mana and punched Mjonir in the same direction causing it to absorb as much of the blast as it can, but the sheer shockwave from the detonation pushed me into multiple trees into the ground while Mjonir spun towards me and was impaled into the ground, near my head. My heart skipped a beat as I was nearly beheaded by my own device.

"In the end, the puny human was no match for the might of the Guardian of the Saint Kaiser." The voice said loudly as the crimson-red and black dragon landed on it four legs near Alyssa. Alyssa had backed away from the dragon. "Face it, this puny human still puts up a fight." I said calmly as struggled to get up while using Mjolnir as support. _'I'm not going to take that from that giant lizard. I managed to put up a fight, so at least give me that!' _I reverted Mjonir to its hammer form. "So the puny human wants some more. I shall give you more. Atomic Cataclysm." The dragon yelled as an extremely large Ancient Belkin mana circle, similar to Alyssa's, appeared under my feet. The mana circle released volcanic chains which binded my arms and legs. Afterwards, thousands of fiery spears spawned around me. I tried to break free, but the chains wouldn't loosen up or break.

"I'm not going to die this easily, even from you! I have someone I want to save and I'm not going down until I save her!" I said in an extremely serious tone as I looked into the dragon's eye. "Enjoy you painful death, puny human." The dragon said calmly as the thousands of spears shot towards. A couple hundred of them pierced through me which caused me to scream out loudly in pain. _'No! I won't let it end like this!' __**'Blood…give…me…blood…An...t…be…an…b...od'**_A fading voice echoed through my head. It sounded like Mjonir, but more…menacing. "That's enough!" Alyssa yelled out as she walked up in front of the dragon with her claymore pointed at it.

"Alyssa, don't! You should leave while you can!" I yelled out as I moved his gaze towards Alyssa. _'You should save yourself!' _I thought as the searing pain coursed through my body. "Your majesty." The dragon said calmly and respectfully as the dragon bowed. I watched as an Ancient Belkin seal like Alyssa's appeared on the dragon's head armor started glowing as Alyssa walked up to the dragon. The dragon bowed to Alyssa and as she walked up to it, placed her right hand on the dragon's head armor. Afterwards, the dragon stopped its attack on me. It had the look of fear in its eyes when Alyssa jammed the blade of her claymore into the ground.

"What is your name?" Alyssa asked calmly as she watched the dragon very carefully. "My name is Feuerdrache and I am the female dragon Guardian of the Saint Kaiser." The dragon answered in a feminine voice. "Do you recognize who I am?" Alyssa asked calmly as the dragon bowed. "You are her majesty, The Saint Kaiser." The dragon answered. "Okay. Feuerdrache, I command you to release Hikaru from your binds." Alyssa commanded as she pointed to where I was. "But, he tried to harm you, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered while trying to reason with Alyssa. "I know that, Feuerdrache. Release him right now." Alyssa commanded as Feuerdrache looked at her before she released me from the binds that were restraining me.

"Thanks Alyssa." I answered as I rubbed my arms and legs. I started limped towards Alyssa, using Mjonir, but the dragon named Feuerdrache give me the death stare. I disengaged Mjonir to show Feuerdrache that I meant no harm.


	18. Chapter 16 Realization

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: Well now. That escalated quickly.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Hikaru's POV**

"Extinguish." Alyssa said calmly as she commanded all the flames that were in the park zone to die out. The flames died down soon afterwards leaving the ground below the flames totally intact. She deactivated her Barrier Jacket soon afterwards. _'Damn. That barrage hurt like hell. Completely pierced through the remaining armor of Rho Aias.' _I limped up to her a few seconds later before collapsing. Alyssa caught me and she slowly lowered me to the ground very carefully.

Alyssa sat down near me. I whimpered slightly. _'It hurts to move…but I won't lose consciousness again. I'll have to bear with it.' _I couldn't win against the pain, so I ended up losing conscious temporarily. I awoke shortly when I felt some movement. I felt my head being raised slightly. _'Is this Alyssa? What is she going to do?'_ I wondered as I felt her movement. I felt something soft as she lowered my head carefully. _'Is this…a lap pillow?' _It felt like I was blushing.

"Hey, Hikaru. Are you alright?" Alyssa asked concernedly. She ran her hand through my hair gently. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and let out a sly smile. "My body feels like someone dropped like twenty tons of bricks on me but I'm alright, I think." I answered jokingly before another wave of pain shot through my body. _'Sorry. It's a lie, but seeing your face like that…I don't want to make you worry about me that much.' _ I grimaced slightly as the pain grew even stronger. Alyssa let out a sigh as she raised her right hand into the air. A mana ball to form in her hand. I looked at Alyssa in surprise.

"Hurricane Style: Healing Rain." Alyssa said calmly. I strained my neck to see my body was surrounded by a green aura. The pain in my body subsided and the green aura also surrounded Alyssa's body. Soon afterwards, the green aura disappeared from around our bodies. "What skill did you just use, Alyssa?" I asked curiously. I sat up and looked at Alyssa. "That was a healing skill I personally developed that allows me to heal my teammates along with myself." Alyssa explained calmly as she turned towards Feuerdrache, who was patiently waiting.

"Feuerdrache. Hikaru doesn't mean any harm to me." Alyssa said reassuringly as Feuerdrache walked up and laid her head down on the right hand side of Alyssa. Alyssa started stroking Feuerdrache's head which had a calming effect on her. Feuerdrache lowered her wings gently towards the ground. "Hey, Alyssa. What is it with you and the dragon?" I asked calmly as I looked at Alyssa.

"Well, I don't know where to start so I'll have Feuerdrache explain everything." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Feuerdrache. "Can you explain, please?" I asked as I looked up at the dragon. Feuerdrache raised her head triangular shaped head and looked at me before looking at Alyssa. "Feuerdrache. Would you kindly explain yourself to Hikaru?" Alyssa said calmly as Feuerdrache looked at her before bowing. _'Heh. Yea. After I asked so kindly as well. Oh well, she does listen to Alyssa, so I shouldn't take it so personally.' _I thought. "Understood, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered as she turned away really quick in order blow steam out of her nose. I scratched the back of my head. I waited for the dragon's explanation. I checked to make sure that the ribbon pieces were intact and weren't damaged in any way.

"My name is Feuerdrache and I am a female dragon. I was born around the time that Ancient Belka came into existence." Feuerdrache explained calmly as she stared at me suspiciously. I nodded and returned the dragon's stare. _'Really? I put my weapon away. You should trust me that much if Alyssa says so, you giant lizard.'_ "I am the Guardian of the Saint Kaiser. The previous Saint Kaiser found me severely injured after a prolonged battle with Voltaire. Voltaire and I had a long feud over how we should deal with the humans.

I advocated peaceful coexistence with the humans while Voltaire wanted to destroy the humans. The battle lasted for weeks but in the end, I managed to drive Voltaire off. The Saint Kaiser at the time bought me in after she had found me and took extremely good care of me. I felt indebted to her so when she gave me the chance to go free, I refused and I swore my absolute loyalty to her and her future descendants." Feuerdrache explained calmly.

"I see and you felt that the next descendant Alyssa, was in danger and came to her aid." I replied. "You are correct since it was my duty to protect Her Majesty. But, even if I didn't intervene, Her Majesty would have won the battle." Feuerdrache answered calmly as she looked at us. "You think I don't know that? I knew as soon as she blocked my first attack that I had no chance at winning." I replied. I didn't need to know that, besides it wasn't even my intention to win. It was a self-evaluation. "I am not referring to your battle style. I am referring to your emotional state. You allow your emotions to control you. Her Majesty entered this battle with the purpose of helping you realize that." Feuerdrache said calmly as she shook her head.

"I know. I'm a mess! Mjonir keeps telling me that. Alyssa told me that. During training, I would have these outbursts, when I'm alone I cry! I'm wearing a freaking mask so that I don't worry anyone! Even during the fight, I was trying to keep calm when all I can think about is being able to see Yoko again! She's been on my mind for the past year and I want to save her already! The only comfort I have is knowing that she is still alive!" I yelled out. It really irritated me. _'I know that! I KNOW! I'm sick and tired of being constantly reminded of that fact! I don't know how to control these feelings!' _I thought constantly.

"Hikaru." Alyssa said loudly. She slapped me hard across the face. I flinched at the slap. "Damn it, Hikaru. Have you ever thought about why you really want to save Yoko so badly that you want to risk death in trying to save her?" Alyssa said angrily as she looked into my eyes. "She's important to me! She's been with me since we were kids and I don't want to lose her!" I said loudly as I looked into Alyssa's eyes. "She isn't only important to you. She is very important to me too! She is my older sister for God's sake! I really want to rescue her as much as you do but you don't see me risking my own life recklessly like you are." Alyssa replied angrily as she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"I'm tormented more by the mere thought of her dying! I'm so used to seeing her smiling face whenever I come home! She saved me from myself years ago! I...I..." I tried to speak out, but I was at a loss for words while trying to hold back my tears. I curled his hands into fists, at which my nails dug into my flesh. _'Enough! I've had enough! I..I..'_ I held back the words that I held deep into my heart. The words that I knew I had to say, but held back to prevent myself from becoming selfish, but it all fell apart and I spoke them out loud. "I don't know what I want to do anymore! I just want her back by my side and I want it to stay that way!" I said loudly. I looked away from Alyssa.

"Listen to me very carefully, Hikaru as I am going to say this once. Yoko has been in love with you ever since the time you were kids. She has been suffering this whole time because you keep hurting her by being oblivious to her feelings." Alyssa said seriously. She stared turned my head and looked into my eyes. "I've...been hurting Yoko? She...she never once mentioned anything about it...I thought she meant it as...as a sibling..." Hikaru said shockingly as his eyes widened.

Memories of Yoko's poker face from when we were kids to middle school students to our third year of high school flashed through my mind. Each time it was Yoko's blushing face as she kept telling me that she loved me. After all this time, she meant it as a girl to a boy not sibling to sibling. _'All these years and she's been tormented by me...She's been suffering because of me...I…I…' _I thought. Even within the safety of my mind, I'm at a loss of words. _'I don't deserve to protect her if I've been hurting her all along.' _

"You don't know how many times I had to comfort her when she cries due to you being too dense to realize that she loved you a whole lot more than a brother." Alyssa said angrily as she let her words sink in. I tried to say something but the fact that Yoko had been hurt by me had instead silenced me mouth. _'Her love for me is what caused her pain, but why did she continue to stay by my side?'_ There were words I wanted to say, but they simply couldn't leave my mouth. Alyssa released her grip on me.

She turned away and shook her head before turning back to look at me. Alyssa gave me a fiery stare before coughing once to clear her throat. It was a stare I've never seen before. "I'll ask this question only once. I want you to look deep inside yourself and answer me honestly. Do you have feelings for Yoko?" Alyssa asked slowly so that the words could sink in. I fell to my knees as the news of Yoko's feelings for me sank in. I searched within my own heart for the answer of that question.

'_Do I…love her?...We were always together…it was lonely when we were apart. I remember my mother telling some of the neighborhood women that I used to cry whenever Yoko was gone for a long time. Usually it's when we were playing hide and seek and I couldn't find her. She would always come out of where ever she was hiding and hugged me from behind to comfort me. It's been a year, she's gone missing and I haven't been on good terms with Alyssa and the others the way I used to be. Is this what love feels like?'_

I thought as I imagined Yoko hugging me like she did when we were kids. A wave of peace flowed through my body. I could almost hear her say, "It'll be okay. I'll always stay by your side. Forever and always, ne, Nii-sama?" Tears rolled down my face as I found the answer I was looking for. I wasn't sure if its love, but it's the same feeling I had when I had a crush on Evelyn back in high school.

"What is your answer, Hikaru?" Alyssa asked seriously as she looked down at me. "I...I...I think I love her... I love her. That's why I'm trying so hard." I answered. Saying those words had lightened up the burden in my heart that I had been carrying for so long. I looked up at Alyssa as I wiped my face.

"That's good news. But I want you to promise me that you will tell Yoko your feelings after we rescue her. I don't want to see her suffer any longer." Alyssa said seriously as she sat down next to me. "If Yoko comes to me crying ever again, you are going to get it." Alyssa said seriously as she pulled her claymore out of the ground next to her.

"Yea. I'll tell her or die trying." I told her. I gave her a wide grin. Alyssa smiled slightly as she cleared her throat.

"Hikaru. I want you to listen to what I am going to sing." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at me. Alyssa took a deep breath before she started to sing.

"Suso ga nureta nara

kawaku no mateba ii

mizu oto wo tatete haneta

kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai

nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo

minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo

minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta

demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne

mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai

mizu tamari dake ga hikatta

ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto

sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake

doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto

shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo

minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo

atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo

hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo

koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to

tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo

kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo

megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida

mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo

me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe

naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono."

Alyssa finished singing about six minuetes later. _'I guess it's a pretty slow song…' _the though drifted through my mind. I couldn't help but start crying when she finished singing. _'It feels like she's not only singing it for me…but for her as well…Has she been holding in this kind of feeling since she lost her parents back then?'_. It took me a long while before I started to rub my eyes before more tears started flowing out. "What is that song about…, Alyssa?" I asked hesitantly.

"This song is about a girl who has lost everyone she loved. She stumbled upon a puddle which represented all the tears that she shed. Initially, she avoided the puddle so that she didn't have to remember all the pain she gone through. One day, she remembered what everyone she loved had said.

They told her that no matter what happens, she must continue living her life. Using this, she learns to continue living her life with the memories of the people she lost in her heart. These memories acts as a light that break through the darkness and it also becomes the girl's most precious treasure." Alyssa explained calmly as she wiped away tears with the back of her arm.

"That's similar to the song I sang before I left after you saved me." I chuckled. I wiped away the tears at the meaning of that song as well as the one that Alyssa had just sang. "I see." Alyssa said calmly as Feuerdrache walked in front of Alyssa. Alyssa looked at Feuerdrache in confusion. Feuerdrache bowed and laid her head at Alyssa's feet.

"Your Majesty, I would like to swear my absolute loyalty to you." Feuerdrache said calmly and respectfully as she kept her head bowed. I watched silently as I got up from the ground. Alyssa placed her hand on Feuerdrache's head and took a deep breath before speaking. \

I walked a certain distance away from them in order to give them their space. "I, Alyssa T. Harlaown, accepts your proclamation of loyalty under one condition." Alyssa said calmly as she placed her hand on Feuerdrache's head. The Ancient Belkin seal on the back of her hand started to glow crimson-red.

What is your one and only condition, Your Majesty?" Feuerdrache asked calmly as she looked at Alyssa curiously. "My only condition is that you must call me by my first name, Alyssa when I am in public. I'll allow you to call me Your Majesty when I am around my friends or when I am at home." Alyssa explained calmly as she smiled at Feuerdrache.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered as she raised her head and looked at Alyssa. Feuerdrache's Ancient Belkin seal started to glow the same color as Alyssa's. "Your Majesty, I have something that the previous Saint Kaiser left for her most worthy descendant."

Feuerdrache said calmly as she used some of her mana to materialize an object. The object was a crimson-red crystal which was surrounded with gold metal setting which had three gold triangle pieces attached to it. Alyssa accepted the gift from Feuerdrache as she bowed her head in respect. "What is this, Feuerdrache?" Alyssa asked as she looked at Feuerdrache curiously.

"This is a neck pendent that will release your full power, Your Majesty. I have deemed you worthy enough to give it to you." Feuerdrache answered calmly as a bright crimson light surrounded her. After a few seconds, Feuerdrache reappeared as a much smaller version of herself. She then flew up and landed on Alyssa's shoulder.

She then started licking Alyssa's cheek which caused her to giggle slightly. I was lost in thought as I tried to absorb all the information that I was receiving from listening to them. _'Mjonir's hunch was kinda right. She is royalty. Literally.' _I chuckled at the thought of teasing her by calling her Princess. Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing. I answered it to see who it was since it was an unknown number. I flinched as I pulled my head away from my phone. It was Vivio and she sounded very irritated.

"Where are you, Hikaru-nii?! You promised me that you and Alyssa would watch movies with me so what's taking you so long." Vivio said angrily. "Vivio. I'm sorry. I called Alyssa over to talk about something personal and we lost track of time." I tried to calm Vivio down. "Are you sure? I am very upset with you right now, Hikaru-nii." She replied. "Yes, yes. I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you okay? How's this? How about I'll treat you and your friends to anything you want for a week?" I offered. Vivio seemed happy with the idea.

"Sounds good? We'll meet you at the front of the theater in a few. She brought Valkyrie, so it shouldn't take long. Yes. Okay. Bye." I sighed as I managed to calm down Vivio. If it's one thing she loves, it's sweets. _'Good thing I stockpiled the money I earned from my mission. Well it's not like I need anything other than clothes and food.' _I thought. I walked back towards Alyssa. "I managed to calm Vivio down somewhat. Let's go to the movie theater before Vivio gets really angry." I said after I put my phone away.

"You are lucky that she didn't decide to come here and Starlight Breaker you." Alyssa said. She shouldered her claymore similar to how I shoulder Mjonir. I was worried that the blade was going to cut her since it's the bladed edge that is laying on her shoulder.

"Mjonir, can you store my claymore inside one of your compartments for now? I'll ask Mari-san to custom make a scabbard for it tomorrow. If anyone has the most experience with Ancient Belkin blade weapons, it would be her." She ask Mjonir _"Hey Mjonir. I'm going to start teasing her for a bit since she's royalty now. Wanna join in?" _I asked her telepathically. _"Hikaru, you shouldn't tease her like that." _She replied. _'Killjoy'_ I thought.

"I would be very honored to store your sword for you, Your Majesty." Mjonir replied. I scratched the back of my head as I chuckled. _'Yea. Don't tease her my butt.' _I thought. "Mjonir, you don't have to call me Your Majesty since you're my friend." She answered as she shook her head. "Calling you by your first name would be very disrespectful since you're royalty." Mjonir replied.

"It's about 8 p.m. I think we should get going, Princess." I emphasized it as I bowed. Alyssa bonked my head as I laughed. "We must make haste, Princess, your chariot awaits!" I added as I ran away from Alyssa laughing.


	19. Chapter 17 Serenity

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nanoha characters, the mangakas own them, except for my current 3 Original characters. Alyssa and Valkyrie are OC's created by GodEaterBurstFan.**

**Author's note: All's well for now. Hikaru likes calling Alyssa "Princess". According to GodEaterBurstFan, he approves of it and will be Alyssa's official nickname.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticisms are allowed.**

**Chapter 17: Serenity**

**Hikaru's POV**

**12:00 A.M.**

"Well, Vivio. It's late so we should be going home." I said as I checked the watch. Vivio let out a smile as she waved good-bye to us before leaving the movie theater. Vivio's mood improved after I kept my word and paid for everything at the theaters. "Okay, Alyssa-nee. Okay, Hikaru-nii. I'm leaving now." She replied as she walked away. I kinda felt worried for letting her go walking home alone this late at night. "Are you sure that Vivio would be alright walking home this late at night, Alyssa?" I asked. "Don't worry. Her bodyguards are somewhere nearby and anyways no one ever messes with her unless they want to be in the center of a 10 meter deep crater." She replied.

We got onto Valkyrie. Before we left, Alyssa asked. "Hey, Hikaru. Do you want to stay at my place for the time being?" I breathed in deeply. "Sure. It's pretty lonely being home right now." I replied. Everything that had burdened my heart was lifted like it was never there to begin with. "I have a spare bedroom in my apartment that I don't use. You could stay as long as you want since you already suffered enough by being alone." She replied as she put on her helmet. "Thanks Alyssa." I gave her a small smile.

"Are you safely secured, Feuerdrache?" Alyssa asked her dragon, who was currently sitting on Alyssa's shoulder. "I am safely secured, Your Majesty." The chibi dragon replied as she summoned a magic circle in front of it. Alyssa started Valkyrie's engine and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk. Alyssa soon accelerated Valkyrie towards her apartment.

**12:30 A.M.**

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." Alyssa said cheerfully after we arrived to her apartment. We walked in and I took a look around. _'It's actually a bit different than I imagined. It's much cleaner than my apartment, although, I've been so busy trying to get stronger and be like Alyssa, I never paid mind to the chores. If Yoko finds out about it, she'll kill me.' _I thought. "The extra bedroom is right here." She said as she unlocked the room.

I walked in and looked around. The room had the same color scheme as the rest of Alyssa's apartment. It was pretty spacious but it was plainly furnished with a queen sized bed that was placed against the northern wall of the room. There was a closet that was placed against the eastern wall of the room. "I hope the room is comfortable enough for you, Hikaru." She replied with a gentle smile as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

Freuerdrache called out to Alyssa as it appeared at the door. "Where is your room, Your Majesty?" She asked. Alyssa quickly left to show her the room. I walked to the bed and laid down. I sighed. _'How long has it been since I found a bed extremely comfortable like this?' _I thought. I felt pretty drained after last night's events and everything that was revealed about Alyssa and about myself. Eventually, I ended up falling asleep.

**6:30 A.M.**

I awoke in a room that isn't my own. I looked around and remembered that Alyssa invited me to stay the night at her apartment. I took out the spare bag that I usually use when I stayed over someone's place. It had the usual necessities from spare clothes to toiletries. _'I should make sure it's the right bag and I didn't get the one I use for camping.' _I checked to make sure and it was the sleepover one.

I left the room and headed to Alyssa's bathroom to shower. I had to explore a bit before I managed to find it. _'I'll shower first before Alyssa wakes up if she's not already awake.' _I took a shower and got dressed. I returned to the room I borrowed and dried my hair. _'I should check on Alyssa to see if she's awake. It's going to be seven.' _I left the room and walked next door. I knocked a few times, but didn't receive a reply.

"Alyssa." I opened the door and walked in. Instead of finding Alyssa asleep, she was in front of the mirror wearing a unique dress. I watched as her face turned as red as her hair. I chuckled. "That's a cute dress. Going to a ball, Princess?" I said as I bowed respectfully. "This isn't just any normal dress. This is my new Barrier Jacket, Hikaru." She answered embarrassed from being seen. She looked away afterwards.

"You look good in that dress, though. I'm sure that Yoko and Vivio will love it." I replied. I gave her an honest smile. Yoko's name didn't bother me anymore. I looked at her Barrier Jacket even more since she kind of turned to my direction.

Alyssa's Barrier Jacket had changed so that she currently wearing a one piece dress. The dress revealed the top part of her upper chest and the skirt goes midway down her thighs. The dress has black fabric in the center which covered the center-most part of the dress. It goes down the front of the dress before splitting at the beginning of the skirt. There was red trim on the outermost edge of the black fabric. The red trim wrapped around the white part which surrounded the black fabric as well as formed the trim of the skirt. The edge of the red trim connected to the back part of the dress that wrapped around Alyssa's body. Alyssa arms were covered by white gloves which went up past her shoulders before stopping where her arms connected to her body. Alyssa gains a set white forearm guards which starts from the backs of her hands and stops at her forearms. The red pauldrons started below her shoulders and wrapped around the top part of her upper arm before continuing down to where her forearm guards ended. Alyssa also gains side-skirt armor which started from the top of the dress skirt. Two black and silver metal half rings with a gold chain connecting them to the top edge of the side skirt armor. The side skirt armor were opened in the front and had a billowing flow like it was submerged in water. Finally, Alyssa gains black thigh-highs that were protected by white shin guards that extended into high heel shoes and a red and white choker with a jewel as a brooch. There was a short ribbon-like tie that connected to end of the brooch. Alyssa hairstyle also changed so that it extends to the middle of her back with a wind braid that flowed downwards with her hair. Her frontal side bangs also grew out so that they touch the upper part of her chest and her frontal bangs grew out so that they nearly covered her eyes.

"I don't really like wearing dresses too much." She replied as she looked at me. "Well, you should wear them more often. Besides, princesses should wear dresses more often." I chuckled as I quickly left the door. _'I should stop teasing for now. She'll get used to it soon anyways.' _I laughed to myself.

**8:00 A.M.**

"Hikaru, I managed to talk my way into allowing you access to the TSAB Central Office. There is one condition though." Alyssa said as she walked up to me. "What is it?" I asked, tilting my head. "I have to accompany you during the whole time that you are in the TSAB Central Office." Alyssa replied. "Sure. I won't be wondering off anyways and I might be of some help to Mari-san." I answered as he nodded. _'I want to do something to repay you anyways, so I hope I can help' _I thought.

"Somehow, word about my heritage has spread all around the TSAB Central Office. I feel a headache coming on." Alyssa said calmly as she started shaking her head. "How did that happen? Or rather how could it?" I asked as I kept my head tilted. "Many members of the TSAB are also members of the Saint Church. I have a hunch somebody accidentally overhead the chat between the Saint Church's nuns about me and they must have spread it among themselves. It must have spread from there after that." Alyssa said calmly as she motioned for me to follow her into the TSAB device armory.

"Ah, I see. Well, you'll find a way to get used to it." I said. I patted Alyssa's head. _'Once in respect to the princess.'_ I grinned internally. "Princesses must be composed and dignified at all times." I said chuckling. Alyssa smiled slightly as she pretended to bonk me on the head. I smiled and pretended to rub the spot where Alyssa had "bonked" me like it had hurt.

"Hikaru. I have gotten used to you calling me Princess already so I don't mind anymore if you call me that in public. Anyways, my heritage is part of my being so I might as well accept it." Alyssa said as she started patting my head. "I know. It's still fun to say it." I said cheerfully. I pretended to swat away Alyssa's hand in order to ruffle her hair. Alyssa didn't pout as she usually does which surprised me. _'Looks like she's really gotten used to me, huh?'_

"How about I escort, Her Highness, to the armory?" I asked respectfully as I bowed cheerfully.

"Sure, I don't mind." She answered while smiling slightly. Feuerdrache, Alyssa and I walked into the TSAB Device armory. Feuerdrache attracted a lot of attention though due to her chibi form being too cute for many of the female staff members to resist. They clamored around Alyssa begging her to allow them to pet Feuerdrache. Feuerdrache looked at Alyssa in confusion since she was not used to getting this much attention. _'Looks like you're not the feared dragon you were back then. Meh, you'll get used to it, chibi dragon.' _I was going to intervene, but I saw Vivio walking up to the commotion. She had the palm of her hand facing towards the ceiling. Vivio started charging mana into a pink colored ball with her hand.

"Starlight Breaker." Vivio said calmly. She looked at everyone while still holding the mana ball. Every one of the female staff members turned around in shock before they backed well away from Alyssa, Hikaru, and Feuerdrache. Vivio made sure that most of the female staff members were well away from them before walking up to Alyssa and Hikaru. _'Is Starlight Breaker really that terrifying?'_ I thought. _'I heard it several times before, but I've never seen it in action.'_

"Alyssa-nee." Vivio said as she hugged her older sister in a childish fashion. Alyssa quickly returned the hug while I chuckled at the sight of the two sisters. Vivio noticed Feuerdrache trying to take a look at her, so she started patting Feuerdrache's head. She responded faily well as she allowed Vivio to pet her for some time. "Alyssa-nee. What is the name of your cute pet dragon?" Vivio asked as she stopped patting Feuerdrache's head. Vivio hadn't met Feuerdrache at the movie theater since Feuerdrache requested that she stay with Valkyrie and her reason was that she might scare the movie goers with her presence. _'Now that she's gotten somewhat used to the public, I'm pretty sure the movie goers would be more focused on how adorable Feuerdrache looks than the actual movie.' _

"Her name is Feuerdrache and she is kind of my "familiar", Vivio-chan." Alyssa explained hesitantly as she started stroking Feuerdrache's head. "She's so cute that I want to hug her." Vivio said cheerfully while squealing slightly. Eventually, a small white bunny appeared and floated nearby Vivio. Mary-san had accompanied the white rabbit. The white rabbit looked at Vivio before from what I could make out happily waving both its arms. I chuckled at the sight as did Alyssa.

"Hello there, Chris." Alyssa and I said simultaneously. It caused Chris to turn around and reply by giving us the same happy two arm wave at both of them. Mary-san walked up to Chris and took one final look at him before giving Vivio the thumbs up. "Chris is all ready to go, Vivio-chan. I managed to upgrade him so that he would provide superior damage mitigation." Mary-san said happily as she watched Vivio play with Chris for a bit.

"Thank you, Mary-san. It will be perfect for the incoming DSAA Inter-Middle Tournament." Vivio said confidently as she walked away with Chris floating right behind her. Apparently, Vivio had the whole day off so she decided to spend it training for the tournament. _'Huh? Tournament?' _ The sound of the tournament peaked my curiosity. _"Alyssa, what's the DSAA Inter-Middle Tournament?"_ I asked Alyssa telepathically after Vivio walked away with Chris floating by her side.

"_It's a fighting tournament held every year in Central Mid-Childa. The age range for entry is starts from age 16 and ends at age 26. It used to be that the age range allowed for entry was from age 10 to age 19 but the DSAA changed it recently for safety reasons. All the best fighters on Mid-Childa gather together and fight in elimination style matches. The top three fighters of the tournament gets to represent Mid-Childa in the DSAA Multi-Dimensional Tournament. I participated in the tournament two years after I met you and Yoko and I managed to make it to the Multi-Dimensional Championship. In the end, I got second place."_ She answered telepathically as Mary-san turned towards us.

'_A tournament of the strongest, huh? Sounds like a good place to test my skills. I can't wait to register.' _The sound of it made me almost giddy with joy. It's been a while since I can enjoy an all-out battle. _'I don't really care about the title of the strongest, I just want to duke it out with whoever's in it. Let's see, Vivio is going to enter and maybe Alyssa. I wonder who else might be joining in.' _I thought. "Oh, Alyssa-san. How can I help you today?" Mary-san asked cheerfully.

"Well, Mary-san. Can you custom make a scabbard for this?" Alyssa asked calmly as she took out her claymore from Mjolnir's storage compartment. Mary-san took one look at Alyssa's sword before the look of fascination appeared on her face. Mary-san regained her composure a few seconds later.

"Sure. Please follow me to my office, Alyssa." Mary-san said formally as she motioned for Alyssa and Hikaru to follow her to her office. Alyssa, Mary-san, and I entered her office a few minutes later. Mary-san then instructed Alyssa to place her claymore on the table. Mary-san then started a thorough examination of Alyssa's claymore for any signs of damage to the blade or to other parts of the sword. "Well, your sword in excellent condition Alyssa. What kind of scabbard do you want made for it?" Mary asked calmly as she looked at Alyssa.

"Can you try to make the best scabbard for it, Mary-san?" Alyssa answered. "I can do that for you. Can you give me a few hours? I'll have it ready for you by then." Mary-san said calmly as she prepared some tools. "Take all the time you need, Mary-san. I don't mind waiting for a while." Alyssa replied. She turned around and prepared to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Alyssa?" I asked curiously. "I'll just jog around the perimeter of the TSAB Central Office for a bit." Alyssa answered as she left the office with Feuerdrache on her shoulder. I wanted to join in as well. _'Mostly cause if someone from the trial sees me here, I'll be in major trouble…but I think I'll help out Mari-san if she needs it.' _"Hey, Hikaru. Can you help me lift up Alyssa's claymore?" Mary-san asked. She was out of breath after trying to lift up Alyssa's claymore.

"Sure." I answered as walked over to where Mary-san was and tried to lift up Alyssa's claymore. I had barely lift it up a few inches before my arms started to hurt. "Alyssa's sword is extremely heavy. I could barely lift it." I exclaimed loudly as I set Alyssa's claymore down again. I looked at Mary-san with a surprised look on my face. _'Wow. Either it's the same with Mjonir or Alyssa is literally on a whole other level!' _

"How does Alyssa swing this, Hikaru?" Mary-san asked me as she turned to her computer console and inserted a data disc. She projected the data unto the large screen that was imbedded into the wall. "She swings it single-handedly with her right hand. The sword seems weightless to her and she seems to move extremely fast while wielding it." I explained as I started rubbing my sore arms. "I see. This sword is called the Empress Blade and it is of Ancient Belkin manufacture. Records show that there is only one of these blades currently in existence. This weapon was specifically designed for only a specific Saint Kaiser to use." Mary-san explained as she looked at me with a serious face.

"How in the world did she manage to get her hands on the rarest blade on Ancient Belka?" Mary-san asked surprisingly as she turned her head towards her computer screen. I scratched the back of my head. _'How should I explain it exactly? 'Oh, she's a princess and she inherited it' yea right. Like I'm going to say that openly. It seemed to bother Princess, so I won't say a thing, but seriously…how did she get that blade? I mean during our battle it suddenly appeared.' _I decided on an honest answer since I don't really know how she got the sword in the first place.

"I am not sure since I barely found out that Alyssa had the blade when we dueled in the park yesterday. My guess is that she had the blade in her possession ever since God knows when." I explained. "Luckily for us, I got the data on the Empress Blade here in the disc I inserted into the computer. There is information on an upgrade to the Empress Blade as well as design plans for its scabbard. The only thing is that there are multiples levels of encryption protecting it." Mary-san explained as she looked at me.

"And you want me to help you crack the encryption?" I asked calmly with a smile. "Yep." Mary-san said returned the smile. I walked up to the console and cracked my knuckles. _'If the Empress Blade is similar to Mjonir, then I should figure out how to crack the encryption. Yoko taught me so it was easy to understand.'_ Before I was about to start typing, Mari-san asked. "Have you notice any changes in Alyssa's device, Arm Schneider, Hikaru?"

"Hmm... Well, I noticed that she gained a new Barrier Jacket when I accidentally walked in on her while she was trying it on." I answered hesitantly as I continued typing. I didn't really know how to answer it exactly since I only found out about the changes fairly recently. Mary-san asked how Alyssa's new Barrier Jacket looked like, so I explained in as much detail as I could. Mary-san's face seemed to grow serious as she listened to my description of Alyssa's new Barrier Jacket.

"Hikaru, did Alyssa ever tell you anything about her ancestry?" Mary-san said curiously as she brought up a picture from the Ancient Belkin era. "Hmm? Not really. I just know that she's royalty and that's about it. I didn't really ask much about it. How come?" Mary-san looked through the database and brought up a picture. The picture showed a young woman who looked exactly like Alyssa. She also looked about the same age. The most interesting thing about the picture is that the young woman was wearing the exact same Barrier Jacket as the one I saw Alyssa trying out earlier.

"Who's this, Mary-san?" I asked. "This is Erika F. Herzen. She is Alyssa's direct ancestor as well one of the Saint Kaisers of Ancient Belka. The Barrier Jacket you described earlier was her Grandmaster Barrier Jacket." Mary-san answered calmly and seriously. "Grandmaster? Was she like a leader of a group of knights or a dojo?" I asked Mary-san curiously. "I am not sure, Hikaru. Only Alyssa would know the whole story about her ancestor since she is the one with her genetic memories. You should ask her personally." Mary-san answered calmly as she turned back to her computer console.

"Alright. I'll ask when she comes by or when we return home. Well, there you go, Mary-san. I managed to crack the first two encryptions but the third one requires Alyssa as it voice-locked as well as it requires Arm Schneider to be in range." I answered as he turned to look at Mary-san. The door opened to show Alyssa walking in. "Oh, Mari-san. How is the scabbard coming along?" Alyssa asked curiously as she walked in.

"Well, the disc that contains the design plans for the scabbard is encrypted and we need your help with it." Mary-san explained. Alyssa saw the picture that Mary-san had shown me. _'Something doesn't feel right.' _I watched as Alyssa seemed to wobble as she walked closer. She started to fall over. "Alyssa!" I shot out of the chair as I caught her before she fell. _'Something's not right. I knew it. She doesn't get like this very easily.'_ I was extremely worried that something might have happened during the jog.

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" I called out to her. I lowered her to the ground gently. She opened her eyes a few minutes later. She quickly sat up and was sweating a lot. It seemed like she just had a very bad nightmare. "Are you alright, Alyssa?" I asked. I checked her body to make sure there wasn't any injuries. _"Mjonir, can you do a quick scan of her body, just to make sure?" _I asked Mjonir. From what I can see, there doesn't seem to be any visible injuries.

"_Hikaru, bio-scans indicate that there are no anomalies in her body." _Mjonir replied. I sighed deeply and relaxed that Alyssa was okay. However, to see Alyssa simply fall like that made me concerned. "I'm alright, Hikaru. I just had a flashback about my ancestor from the time of Ancient Belka." She replied after she wiped off her sweat with the back of her arm. I offered to help her walk if she didn't feel well, but she declined. "Are you alright, Alyssa-san?" Mari-san asked as Alyssa got on her feet. _'Huh? Flashback? How can she have a memory that belongs to her ancestor?'_

"I'm fine, Mary-san. Let's get the third and final encryption unlocked." She replied as she gave Mari-san a voice sample. The disc accepted Alyssa's voice sample and it unlocked both the Empress Blade's upgrade and the design plans for the scabbard. She looked at Mari-san with a smile. "There you go, Mari-san." She said. Mary walked to the table and started to take out some tools while Alyssa turned towards me.

"Thank you, Alyssa. I can finally start working on your sword now. I'll call you when I'm finished with everything." She said. She started looking over the data for the upgrade and started working on the sword as soon as she finished. "Hey, Hikaru. Let's go to the training field for a little bit. There's a couple of things that I want to teach you." Alyssa said. Her eyes seemed to shine with confidence. _'At least, get some rest, but knowing you, just the little walk is enough rest.' _

I decided to push the concern out of my mind and gave her a smile. "Ok. Let's go. I look forward to what the Princess has to teach me." I bowed jokingly.


End file.
